nouveau départ, nouvelle vie et amis éternel
by edward-bella-new-fiction
Summary: Bella,18ans,vit a Phoenix avec sa mère et son beau-père.Son rêve?Retourné a Forks vivre avec son père et quitté son enfer personnel.Un soir, elle fait ses valises et part pour Forks, espérant un changement...radicale!Amour, passion et trahison au RDV
1. Chapter 1

Chapitre1

Bonjour, je m'appelle Isabella Swan, j'ai 18 ans, et je déménage à Forks, chez mon père. Je ne m'entends plus vraiment avec ma mère, notez bien que nos relations n'étaient jamais au beau fixe. Je me disputais souvent avec ma mère, parce que je n'aimais pas son nouveau mari, Phil. Et j'étais obligé de l'appeler papa, sinon, je m'attirais les foudres de ma mère, et celle de Phil par la même occasion. J'ai donc décidé que vu que j'étais majeur, je partirais vivre chez mon père, le temps de me trouver une maison. Je préférais de loin mon père a ma mère, mais, vous me demanderez, si c'est le cas, pourquoi vivre avec Renée ? Eh bien, parce que Phil n'est pas le premier de ses maris, d'abord, elle a eu mon père, Charlie. Ensuite, elle a eu Stephan. Ce dernier me battais, et me menaçait, si j'en parlais a quelqu'un ou si je partais chez mon père, il ferait du mal a ma mère. Et ça, je ne le voulais pas. Il y a longtemps, Stephan a laisser ma mère, ayant trouvé une groupie dans un bar. Quelques mois après, elle a connu Phil. Au début, je l'appréciai beaucoup. Mais un jour, ma mère travaillais le soir (elle est infirmière) il est entré dans ma chambre, et a abusé de moi sexuellement. Je n'ai jamais eu beaucoup de chance en ce qui concerne mon entente avec les petits amis de ma mère. Je faisais donc mes valises, mais en cachette. Car, ça faisait plusieurs mois que Phil est là, et que je veux donc partir, de plus, il a commencé a me battre, lui aussi. Mais si j'apprécie mon père, ce n'est pas le cas de ma mère, et rien que pour le plaisir de l'empêcher de me voir, elle ne me laisse pas partir. Je finis donc de préparer ma valise, et sortais sans bruit, j'avais préparé ma « fugue » depuis un bout de temps. Ma mère travaillait de nuit, et Phil était en match. Une fois dehors, je mis ma valise dans le coffre de ma Mercedes bleu nuit, brillante a la lueur de la lune et des étoiles. J'admirais ma voiture, ma petite perle, lorsque j'entendis un bruit de moteur. Je l'aurais reconnu entre mille, ma mère rentrait. Je me dépêchais de grimper dans ma voiture, pour que ma mère ne m'aperçoive pas.

-Isabella ?

Et merde, c'est raté, mais ce n'est pas cela qui va me faire renoncer. J'ouvris la vitre pour lui parler.

-Oui maman, dis-je innocemment.

-Que fais-tu ?

Aie, la question fatidique, je n'avais jamais su mentir, le feu de mes joues d me trahissant toujours, mais, étant en pleine nuit, ça n'arriverait pas. Reste plus qu'a espérer ne pas bégayer.

-Une amie m'a invité a sortir, j'allais la rejoindre.

-Isabella, ne me mens pas, me dit-elle avec dédain.

-Ne m'appelle pas comme ça ! M'énervais-je.

-Je t'appelle comme je veux, je sui ta mère, et tu me dois respect.

-Oui, et ton mari te doit fidélité, lui, mais tu ne lui dit rien d'abuser de moi dès que possible !

-Ca me regarde, et Phil est ici chez lui, ne me dit plus jamais ça sur lui, et puis, si c'était vrai, tu n'aurais rien à dire, il reste, et c'est bien parce que je veux faire souffrir un maximum Charlie que je te garde, tu es un tel poids !

Je ne pus me retenir, je sortis de la voiture, mis une bonne gifle en plein visage, suivit de mon poing, remontais dans la voiture, et démarrais en trompe. Le temps qu'elle se remette du fait que sa « fille chérie » vienne de la frappée, j'étais déjà a quelques rues de là. J'arrivais a l'aéroport quelques minutes après cette scène. J'avais déjà réservé mon vol, ainsi que pour ma voiture, je ne pouvais ma permettre de la laissée ici. Une fois mes valises enregistrée, j'embarquais dans l'avion.


	2. Chapter 2

Environ une heure après, l'avion décolla. Je jetais un dernier regard aux paysages ensoleillés, mon deuil au soleil était fait. Je n'aimais particulièrement le soleil, encore un avantage de Forks. Je m'endormis dans l'avion, en pensant aux différentes réactions que mon père pourrait avoir. Joie, étonnement,… je m'endormis avec ces pensées, et me réveillais, comme s'il c'était écoulé que quelques secondes, au lieu d'heure. Je me précipitais hors de l'avion, récupérais mes bagages et me dirigeais vers le parking, là où ma voiture avait été déchargée. Quand je réussi à l'apercevoir, un groupe de personnes l'entourais. J'étais fier de l'effet que ma voiture produisait. Je savais depuis ma dernière visite chez mon père, que les voitures couteuses étaient rares par ici. J'avançais, l'air de rien, vers mon véhicule, ouvris le coffre, et me tournais vers les garçons qui s'étaient attroupé autour de ma Mercedes.

-Excusez-moi, mais il faudrait que vous vous retiriez, je voudrais passer avec ma voiture, dis-je tout en leurs faisant mon plus beau sourire. Je savais qu'ils en resteraient éblouis, mais j'adorais faire ça aux garçons. A Phoenix, j'étais la fille la plus belle du lycée. Mais, pour n'importe qui me voyant, je n'étais qu'une fille superficielle, belle, mais qui n'ont rien dans le crâne. Personne n'avais voulut me parler, a part certaines filles, superficielle a en vomir, qui ne restaient avec moi que pour ma popularité au près des garçons, je n'avais jamais pus dévoiler mon véritable caractère, avec elle. A chaque fois que j'essayais de me faire une amie « normale » elle s'enfuyait en courant, ou me disait qu'elle ne voulait pas être l'amie d'une fille trop occupée a regardé dans son miroir si elle est toujours la plus belle, pour s'intéresser aux autres. C'était à ça que je ressemblais, vue de loin. Personne n'avait prit la peine de me connaître un peu mieux. Je comptais changer ça, ici commence une nouvelle vie. Tout en réfléchissant, je roulais à toute vitesse vers Forks. J'avais hâte de revoir mon père. Quand j'arrivais, il n'y avait aucune voiture garée. Charlie devait être au comiçaria, je sortis de la voiture, pris mes valises, ouvrais la porte, et montais dans ma chambre ranger mes affaires. Quand ce fut fait, je regardais l'heure, 19h45. Charlie ne devrais pas tarder, je devrais commencer a préparée le souper. En fouillant dans le réfrigérateur, je trouvais des pommes de terre, deux steaks, et une salade. Je préparais le tout, et me demandais à quelle heure mon père pourrait bien rentré. Le repas était a peine prêt, la porte s'ouvrit. A en juger par le bruit, on l'avait défoncée. C'est avec étonnement que je vis un Charlie plus rouge qu'une tomate débarquer dans la cuisine.

-Doucement papa, ce n'est que moi, lui dis-je.

-Bella ? Que fais-tu ici ?

-Bonjour, moi aussi je suis contente de te revoir.

-Euh… oui, bonjour, bon, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

-Tu n'es pas content ? Je peux trouver un petit studio à louer si tu préfère.

Foutaise, je savais très bien qu'il ne me laisserait en aucun cas louer un studio ou quoi que ce soi ici, alors qu'il y avait une chambre de libre.

-Tu rigole Bella ? Bien sûre que je suis content de te voir, mais pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas prévenu ?

-Je ne voulais pas que Renée le sache, avouais-je, piteuse.

-Pourquoi ?

-Pour rien, bon ! Le repas est prêt.

Je me tournais pour le servir, et pour qu'il ne puisse pas continuer, car s'il insistait, j'allais devoir mentir. Une fois le repas servit, je m'assis ainsi que mon père. En quelques minutes, il avait tout mangé.

-Tu avais faim !

-Heu… oui.

Je finis le repas, et préparais une tarte aux abricots. Quand je l'eus sortie du four, Charlie accourut, et en coupa la moitié, pour la manger.

-Papa, depuis quand tu mange autan ?

-Depuis un moment,…

Il allait continuer, mais je ne pus l'écouté, car prise d'une nausée, je fonçais aux toilette.

-Bella, ça va ?

-Oui, ça va. Demain, j'irais à l'hôpital.

-Non ! Rugit-il.

-Pourquoi ?

-Je ne veux pas que tu ailles dans cet hôpital,…

-Papa, je suis peut-être malade, demain, j'irais à l'hôpital pour savoir ce que j'ai.

-Pas question !

Il était monté pour voir ce que j'avais, et au moment où j'allais dans ma chambre, il m'attrapa le bras. Sa peau était brûlante.

-Papa, tu es brûlant, tu devrais venir avec moi…

-Jamais, je n'irais jamais consulter une…

Il se tut, comme s'il avait faillit dire quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas.

-Une quoi ?

-Rien.

-Très bien.


	3. Chapter 3

S'il ne voulait pas me dire ce qu'il me cachait, tant pis. Je montais dans ma chambre. Je partirais plus tard, après avoir assez d'argent pour me payer une maison. J'avais des économies. Phil étant joueur de base-ball, il me donnait environ 100$ toutes les semaines. Je n'avais qu'à me trouver un travail, et j'aurais ce qu'il me manque en un rien de temps. J'enfilais mon pyjama, allais me laver les dents, et allais me coucher. Je m'endormis rapidement.

Le lendemain matin, je me levais tôt, en espérant que Charlie ne me verrait pas, j'avais besoin d'aller à l'hôpital, ça faisait un moment que j'avais des nausées, mais je n'en avais jamais rien dit à personne. Je descendis, et allais directement dans ma Mercedes. En sortant, je m'aperçus que la voiture de patrouille de mon père n'était pas là. Il devait déjà être parti au commissariat. Je pris la route de l'hôpital, une fois arrivée, je demandais à l'accueil.

**-Bonjour, je voudrais voir un médecin s'il vous plaît.**

**-Lequel ?**

**-Le meilleur.**

**-Très bien, le docteur Carlisle Cullen.**

**-Merci.**

**-Il vous recevra dans un instant.**

J'allais m'asseoir sur une des chaises en plastique de la salle d'attente.

**-Melle Swan ? Le docteur est prêt à vous recevoir.**

**-Merci.**

**-Porte 6.**

Je m'orientais comme je le pouvais pour trouver le docteur, mais je me perdis.

**-Excusez-moi, vous pouvez m'indiquer la salle 6 ?** demandai-je à un médecin qui passait par là. Il se retourna, et je restais éblouie devant tant de beauté. Il avait les cheveux blonds, les yeux d'un caramel doré et la peau d'une blancheur incroyable.

**-Bonjour, bien sûr, c'est ma salle. Et vous êtes ?**

**-Isabella Swan, mais tout le monde m'appelle Bella, c'est vous le docteur Cullen ?**

**-Oui.**

Je m'aperçus qu'il s'était raidi à mon nom de famille.

**-Suivez-moi.**

Il m'amena à travers les couloirs, tourna à un moment, et s'arrêta devant une porte qu'il l'ouvrit.

**-Entrez.**

**-Merci.**

Je pénétrais dans le bureau, suivie du médecin.

**-Alors Bella, qu'est-ce qui vous amène ici ?**

**-Eh bien, depuis plusieurs jours, j'ai des nausées, et des crampes au ventre.**

**-Très bien, allongez-vous sur cette table.**

Il me désigna une longue table recouverte de papier blanc où je m'allongeais.

**-Il faudrait que vous enleviez votre blouse.**

J'obéis, et le médecin resta pantois.

**-Que vous est-il arrivé ?**

Je regardais pour voir de quoi il parlait, et m'aperçus que j'avais des bleus partout.

**-Rien,** m'empressai-je de répondre.

**-Bella, on n'attrape pas autant de bleus pour rien, je suis médecin, je sais ce que je dis.**

**-Je ne veux pas en parlé, mais vous pouvez me dire pourquoi je n'arrête pas de vomir, et d'avoir des crampes ?**

**-Eh bien, vous êtes enceinte. Félicitation !**

**-Quoi ? De combien de temps ? Je peux avorter ?**

Il parut choqué d'entendre ma demande.

**-Depuis 4 mois, je suis désolé, c'est trop tard.**

**-Oh non,** marmonnai-je.

Je n'avais fait l'amour qu'avec une seule personne, et c'était cette même personne qui m'avait battu pendant plusieurs mois.

**-Vous n'êtes pas heureuse ? La plupart du temps, les mères sont heureuses de ce genre d'évènement.**

**-Eh bien, mon cas je ne fais pas partie de « la plupart » comme vous dites.**

**-Est-ce trop vous demander de m'expliquer cette raison ?**

**-D'accord, mais vous n'en dites rien à personne, encore moins à mon père, il n'en sait rien, et comme je le connais, il serait bien capable d'aller trouver ma mère et Phil sur le champ.**

**-Qui est Phil ?**

**-Vous allez comprendre, quand j'étais toute petite, mes parents se sont séparés. Ma mère a détesté Charlie depuis ce jour. Elle m'a prise avec elle pour partir à Phoenix. Là-bas, elle a trouvé un homme, Stephan. Il me battait, et me menaçait, que si je le disais à quelqu'un ou partais chez mon père, il ferait du mal à ma mère. Mais j'aimais ma mère, et j'ai donc continué à encaisser les coups sans rien dire. Un soir, il est revenu ivre, a fait ses valises, et est partit avec une groupie qu'il avait rencontré dans un bar. Je voulais rentrer à Forks, mais je ne voulais pas non plus laisser ma mère seule. Je suis donc restée avec elle. Un jour, elle a rencontré Phil. Au début, je l'aimais bien, je le considérais comme un deuxième père. Mais, un mercredi où ma mère travaillait de nuit à l'hôpital, Phil est venu dans ma chambre. Au début, j'ai cru que c'était pour parler, mais ensuite il a abusé de moi. Quand il a eu fini de prendre son pied, il m'a roué de coup. Et ça se passait comme ça tous les mercredis. J'ai voulu retourné chez mon père, mais vu que c'était ce que lui voulait, et que ma mère le détestait, et le déteste toujours, elle m'en a empêché. Avant-hier, j'en ai eu marre, et vu que ma mère était sensée travailler le soir, et que Phil était en match, j'ai pris la fuite. Mais ma mère est revenue, à l'avance. Nous avons discuté, et les derniers mots qu'elle m'a adressés sont « c'est bien parce que je veux faire souffrir un maximum Charlie que je te garde, tu es un tel poids ! ». Voilà, vous savez tout.**

J'étais à présent au bord des larmes.

**-Je comprends mieux, il faut en parlé à votre père…**

**-NON ! Il ne sait même pas que je suis venue, il m'en avait interdit.**

**-Il vous a interdit de venir ici ?!**

**-Oui, je me demande pourquoi. Vous le savez ?**

**-Non, je ne le sais pas. Désolé. Venez me voir dans un mois pour une échographie.**

**-Oui, merci.**

Je sortis du cabinet en hâte, et allais au lycée pour m'inscrire. Je n'eus pas beaucoup de mal à le trouver, il se trouvait sur la quatre voix, comme tous les édifices locaux. Mais il ressemblait plus à une suite de maison aux briques bordeaux qu'à un établissement scolaire. Je suivis une suite de voiture qui me mena tout droit au parking. Je m'aperçus que les voitures présentes n'étaient pas vraiment neuves. La plus récente, après la mienne, était une Volvo argent rutilante. Il ne restait plus qu'une seule place, et c'était à côté de cette même voiture. Je sortis, et essayais de trouver l'accueil. Je n'eus pas vraiment de mal. Je poussais la porte et entrais dans une petite pièce surchauffée, coupée en deux par des bureaux, ainsi qu'un bâtant menant à l'infirmerie. Je m'avançais vers l'un des bureaux, le seul qui était occupé.

**-Bonjour, je m'appelle Isabella Swan, je voudrais m'inscrire le plus vite possible.**

**-Très bien, attendez une minute.**

Elle se leva, et partit. Quelques minutes plus tard, elle revint avec plusieurs fardes.

-**Je vais vous les photos-copier, je reviens tout de suite.**

Et elle disparut encore, mais cette fois-ci, derrière le battant. Environ une demi-heure plus tard, elle revint.

**-Voilà, vous commencez les cours demain.**

**-Merci.**

Je pris les cours qu'elle me tendait, et filais dans ma voiture. Je pris mon téléphone, et appelais ma mère. Elle décrocha à la première sonnerie.

**-Allô ?**

**-Allô, maman, c'est Bella, passe-moi Phil.**

**-Isabella Marie Swan, tu vas rentrer tout de suite à la maison…**

**-Mais je suis à la maison, chez Charlie, voilà où elle est ma maison. Maintenant tu vas me passer Phil.**

**-Je ne suis pas à la maison. **

**-Très bien, alors, tu vas prendre un ticket d'avion pour Forks dans 5 mois avec ou sans Phil, comme tu veux, mais tu vas venir, et tu vas prendre avec toi le bébé que ton mari m'a fait en me violant toutes les semaines, compris ? Et n'espère pas que je revienne avec vous à Phoenix.**

**-Non, je ne vais pas venir, c'est ton bébé, c'est ta responsabilité…**

**-OK, comme tu veux, mais ne t'attends plus à avoir des contacts avec moi.**

Et je raccrochai, ne lui laissant pas le temps de répondre. Une sonnerie retentit, et mince, les élèves sortirent des bâtiments, j'allais avoir du mal à partir. Je démarrai, avant qu'il n'y ait trop de monde au parking. Je sortis le plus vite possible, et partis à La Push, ça faisait trop longtemps que je n'avais pas vu Jack, Seth, Billy, Leah, Sue et Harry. En arrivant, je vis tout un groupe de jeune, mais, mon père y était. Qu'est-ce qu'il faisait là ? Je descendis de la voiture et allais les voir.

**-Papa ?**

Il se retourna, le nez froncé, et le visage dur.

**-Bella ! Tu as été à l'hôpital ! Je te l'avais interdit !**


	4. Chapter 4

**-Comment sais-tu que j'y ai été, et si je n'y avais pas été, je n'aurais jamais su…**

Je me tus, réalisant que tout le mode me regardait.

**-Jamais su quoi ?** me demanda Charlie.

**-Je peux te parler en privé ?**

**-Je n'ai rien à leur cacher.**

**-Mais moi si.**

Ils me regardèrent tous avec des yeux ronds.

**-Très bien, suis-moi.**

Il m'emmena vers les bois.

**-Alors, qu'est-ce que tu n'aurais jamais su ?**

**-Que j'étais enceinte,** dis-je, si bas qu'on aurait eu du mal à l'entendre.

**-QUOI ? DE QUI ? REPOND, DE QUI…?**

**-Calme-toi !**

Il avait commencé à trembler de tout son corps. Soudain, les jeunes avec qui il était arrivèrent et l'emmenèrent. Seuls deux d'entre eux vinrent vers moi. Je reconnus Jack et Seth.

**-Jack, Seth, ça fait longtemps,** dis-je en leurs sautant au cou.

**-Bella ? Comment tu vas ? Qu'est-ce que tu lui as dit pour qu'il se mette en rogne comme ça ?**

**-Je vais bien, euh… et bien, il m'engueulait parce que j'avais été à l'hôpital, et… je lui ai répondu que si je n'avais pas été, je n'aurais jamais su que j'étais enceinte,** dis-je d'une petite voix.

**-Quoi ?!** commença à s'énerver Jack.

**-Jacob, calme-toi.**

Lui aussi avait commencé à trembler. Mais il se calma rapidement.

**-Et tu connais l'identité du père ?**

**-Oui, mais ça va vraiment t'énerver.**

**-Tant que ce n'est pas un Cullen, ça va.**

**-Je n'en suis pas si sûre, le nom ne te dira rien, enfin, peut-être que si, mais quand tu sauras qui il est pour moi…**

**-C'est qui ?**

**-Phil Dwyer.**

**-Quoi ? Le père de ce bout de chou est un des plus grand joueur de baseball !?**

**-Oui, mais c'est aussi mon beau-père.**

**-QUOI ?** hurla Jack.** TU AS FAIS L'AMOUR AVEC TON BEAU-PERE ?!**

**-Tous les mercredis, il entrait dans ma chambre, me violait et me battait.**

**-Je vais le…**

Il ne put achever sa phrase, tant il tremblait. Seth aussi s'était mis à trembler. Deux personnes arrivèrent, et les emmenèrent au plus profond des bois. Un jeune homme restait là, et réfléchissait. Je m'avançais vers lui pour avoir des explications.

**-Que ce passe-t-il ?**

**-Qui es-tu ?** me dit-il, en ignorant ma question.

**-Bella Swan, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici ?**

**-Je ne peux rien te dire, désolé, mis à part ceci : il ne faut plus que tu approche ton père, où quelqu'un d'autre de la tribu.**

**-Pourquoi ?**

**-Pour ta sécurité, je ne peux pas t'en dire plus.**

**-Très bien.**

Je retournais dans la Mercedes, et partis dans la maison. Je fonçais dans la chambre, fis mes valises, sortis dehors mettre les valises dans le coffre, et partis en direction de la première banque que j'aperçus. En entrant, je fonçais directement vers la machine, et vidais mon compte. Ensuite, j'allais sur mon compte épargne. En tout, j'avais 1 000000$. Je sortis de la banque, et partis pour l'agence immobilière. J'entrais et me dirigeais vers l'accueil.

**-Bonjour, je peux vous aider ?**

**-Oui, je voudrais acheter une maison.**

**-Bien, à combien ?**

**-Maximum 990 000$.**

**-Eh bien, vous avez le choix, combien de chambre ?**

**-Deux.**

**-Je vous propose celle-ci,** dit-elle en me montrant une photo.** C'est le 642 Oliver Avenue.**

**-Parfait, je la prends, quand est-ce que je peux y aller ?**

**-Dès maintenant, tenez, voici les clés.**

**-Merci.**

Je saisi les clés qu'elle me tendait, payais, et partis dans un magasin de meuble. J'achetais tout ce qu'il fallait pour un bébé, et aussi de quoi dormir et ranger mes affaires pour moi. Je demandais à faire porter mes affaires chez moi, et payais. Quand j'arrivais, des ouvriers étaient déjà entrain d'attendre devant la porte.

**-Excusez-moi, je me suis trompée de rue.**

Je me faufilais entre les meubles et les ouvriers et allais ouvrir la porte.

**-Où est-ce que l'on doit mettre tout ça ?**

**-Les lits, je voudrais que vous les montiez dans les chambres si possible, la télé, par ici,** dis-je en pointant une pièce du doigt.

Le divan en face, le frigo dans la cuisine équipée. Une fois tous les meubles disposés, j'invitais les ouvriers à prendre une tasse de café, car j'avais acheté une cafetière avec du café. Nous parlâmes un moment, puis ils partirent.

**-Merci encore,** lançais-je.

Quand ils se furent éloignés, je montais dans ma voiture, et partis dans une pizzéria. Après avoir eu ma commande, je repartis chez moi. Je me lavais les dents, et allais me coucher, après avoir régler mon réveil pour qu'il sonne à 6h00. Je m'endormis rapidement. Le lendemain, je me levais et me lavais, je traînais sous la douche le plus longtemps possible. Ensuite je séchais mes cheveux, 6h30. Je partis dans mon dressing, et, au bout d'une demi-heure, finis par me décider pour un leggings noir, une jupe en jeans qui m'arrive 5 cm au dessus des genoux, un sous pull noir, avec un top noir et blanc. Avec ça, je mis des petites ballerines. Je me maquillais légèrement, et rassemblais mais cheveux en une queue de cheval. Il était 7h45. Le temps d'avaler une barre de céréale, un verre de lait, et d'aller à l'école, il était 8h00. Ma voiture attira encore une fois tous les regards. Je sortis de la voiture, et allais à l'accueil.

**-Bonjour, je me suis inscrite ici hier, je pourrais avoir mon horaire, et un plan de l'école ?**

**-Oui, tenez, et voici une feuille que devez faire signer par vos professeurs, ramenez-la moi en fin de journée.**

**-Merci.**

Je saisis les papiers qu'elle me tendit, et sortis. Comme à mon habitude, tous les garçons me dévisageaient, imaginant déjà comment ils allaient venir m'aborder, et toutes les filles se posaient des questions sur mon caractère. Je me rendis en classe de math, ma matière préférée.


	5. Chaptre 5

_Salut ! Je crois que j'ai compris le principe… Alors Alicia pour répondre à ta question, Bella parle plutôt facilement de ce qu'elle a vécut car elle a fini par l'accepté. Et si tu remarque, elle n'en parle qu'à Jake et Seth, ses amis d'enfance, son père, par obligation, comme pour sa mère, et pour les Cullen, leur nature de vampire fait que l'on est en confiance en leur présence, que l'on ai l'impression de pouvoir tout leur dire…_

Chapitre 5

Une fois rentrée, j'allais présenter ma fiche au professeur, et partis au fond de la classe. Le cours débuta, et personne ne vint s'asseoir à côté de moi. Le prof interrogeait beaucoup, et j'étais quasi la seule à répondre. À la fin du cours, une jeune fille m'aborda.

**-Alors, l'intello, tu te prends pour qui ?** me demanda-t-elle.

Je continuais mon chemin, n'ayant aucune envie d'être embêtée par cette fille et sa bande.

**-Hé oh, je t'ai parlé.**

**-J'ai entendu, et moi je n'ai pas envie de répondre à une sale blonde.**

Elle resta sans voix, étonnée que quelqu'un lui réponde.

**-Non mais j'ai bien entendu ? Pour qui tu prends ? Tu es à peine arrivée que tu te mets déjà dans les ennuis, tu vas en baver.**

Elle voulu me gifler, mais je m'esquivais et c'est un garçon qui passait par là qui la reçus. Il s'arrêta, choqué, et dévisagea la fille en face de moi.

**-Oh Mike, je suis désolée, je ne te visais pas…**

**-La ferme Jessica, la nouvelle est à peine arrivée que tu lui cherches déjà des ennuis, ça t'amuse ou quoi ?**

La dénommée Jessica resta sans voix.

**-Bonjour, je m'appelle Mike Newton, tu es Isabella Swan, c'est ça ?**

**-Oui, mais seulement Bella, enchantée de te rencontrer.**

**-C'est réciproque, tu as quel cours après ?**

**-Français…**

**-Super, moi aussi, viens, je t'accompagne.**

**-Merci.**

**-Pour quoi ? T'accompagner, ou t'avoir sauvé la mise par rapport à Jessica.**

**-Les deux.**

**-Mais de rien, accompagner une beauté comme toi est un véritable honneur.**

Je rougis au compliment, ce garçon est très gentil. Nous entrâmes au cours, et le même manège recommença, le prof interrogeait souvent, et je levais automatiquement la main. Quand je sortis du cours, Mike m'appela.

**-Dit donc, c'est vrai que tu es une intello, on apprend tous ça à Phoenix ?**

**-Non, mais vu que j'étais souvent seule, je partais au cours du soir en plus. Là-bas, il y avait deux options. Rattrapage, ou au contraire, avance. J'ai donc pris avance, résulta, j'ai les connaissances nécessaire pour passer mon diplôme.**

En fait, ce n'était pas parce que j'étais toujours seule, mais pour échapper à Phil et Stephan.

**-Trop fort, ça doit être pratique.**

**-Oui, mais je ne brillais qu'au cours du soir, la journée, je devais jouer l'idiote, parce que, étant la plus populaire du lycée je ne pouvais pas être intelligente. Voilà comment je fonctionnais.**

**-Impressionnant, tu voudrais redevenir une fille populaire ?**

**-Non, c'est trop énervant, je ne peux pas être moi-même. C'est pour ça que je n'ai pas voulu parler à Jessica tout à l'heure, rien qu'à la façon dont elle parle, on voit que ce n'est qu'une fille superficielle.**

**-Ok, je vais y aller, à plus. **

**-A plus.**

Il s'éloigna vers un groupe de personnes, dans lequel se trouvait Jessica, et sa bande, il embrassa Jessica, et lui murmura quelque chose à l'oreille. J'aurais dû m'en douter. Il ne voulait que se servir de moi. Ce n'est pas grave. Soudain, une nausée me prit. Je courrais vers les toilettes et me penchais au dessus des WC pour vomir. Oh non, ça ne va pas. Pourvu que je n'ai pas ça en classe. Je regardais mon horaire, j'avais histoire. Je sortis des toilettes, et me retrouvais face à Jessica et une des filles de sa bande.

**-Alors, comme ça, je suis superficiel ?**

**-Oui,** acquiesçai-je d'une voix ferme.

Je m'apprêtais à partir, quand la fille qui l'accompagnait me retint par le bras.

**-Où comptes-tu aller comme ça ?** me demanda-t-elle de sa voix suraigüe.

**-En cours, ce n'est pas parce que vous, vous voulez doubler, que c'est mon cas.**

Je me défis de l'étreinte de son bras, et partis, mais pas en cours, non, à l'infirmerie.

**-Bonjour, vous n'auriez pas un médicament contre les nausées ? Je suis enceinte de quatre mois, et je ne voudrais pas devoir aller vomir en classe.**

Une nouvelle nausée me prit. La secrétaire me tendit un sceau.

**-Attends une seconde ma petite.**

Elle partit quelques secondes, et revint avec une plaquette de cachet, et un verre d'eau qu'elle me tendit.

**-Tiens, il faudra en prendre un toute les demi-heures. Je vais te faire un mot d'excuse pour ton retard, et un autre pour t'autoriser à boire en classe et préciser de te laisser aller aux toilettes.**

**-Merci.**

**-Mais de rien.**

Elle me tendit deux feuilles, l'une pour aller aux toilettes et pour boire et l'autre pour mon retard. Je les saisis et partis en classe. Je m'excusais du retard, et tendis ma fiche. Il la signa, et me pria d'aller m'installer à côté d'un certain Edward. Je balayais la classe des yeux afin de savoir qui était cet Edward. Le prof me l'indiqua, puisque celui-ci n'avait pas daigné lever la tête. J'allais m'asseoir près de celui-ci, et le cours continua. Comme les deux précédents, je répondais à toutes les questions posées. Quand la sonnerie retentit, je sortis ma bouteille d'eau et les médicaments, en avalais un, et partis pour mon cours d'espagnol. Il se passa comme tous les autres, sauf que j'eus malheureusement une nausée. J'étais assise à côté d'un certain Emmett, il était très sympathique. Quand la sonnerie retentit, je rassemblais mes affaires, et partis pour la cantine. Je repérais une table vide, et à l'opposé du groupe de Jessica. Je m'y assis, et au bout de quelques minutes, j'entendis quelqu'un me parler.

**-Je peux m'asseoir ?**

Je levais les yeux pour m'assurer que ce n'était pas une fille de la bande de Jessica. Je reconnus l'une d'entre elle, la plus timide, elle ne se mêlait jamais aux autres.

**-Tu ne serais pas mieux avec Jessica ?**

Je voudrais vous remercier pour toutes vos review. Ca me fait très plaisir que vous appréciez mes chapitres. Je remercie aussi Galswinthe pour corriger mes chapitres. La suite le plus tôt possible !

Bisou

Mag


	6. Chaptre 6

**-Je préfèrerais m'asseoir avec toi, si ça ne te pose pas de problème, je traîne avec Jessica uniquement parce que j'aimerai lui ressembler. Mais, je commence à en avoir marre d'être en permanence rejetée par le groupe.**

**-Ok, si tu veux, je m'appelle Bella, mais je pense que tu le sais déjà. Et toi ?**

**-Angela. En fait, toutes les filles envient Jessica, elle est belle, elle sort avec le plus beau garçon de l'école, enfin, le plus beau accessible. Toutes les filles veulent prendre sa place, mais toi, non, tu la repousse alors qu'elle veut te parler, je suis impressionnée.**

**-Quand tu la vois, tu dirais qu'elle est heureuse ou malheureuse ?**

**-Heureuse, pourquoi ?**

**-Eh bien, ce n'est qu'une façade, elle n'est pas heureuse, il est impossible d'être heureuse quand on a des amies pareilles, des petits chiens qui te suivent partout, en admiration devant leur maître, ce n'est pas elle, ce n'est qu'un personnage. Elle sait très bien qu'au moindre faut pas qu'elle fera, tout s'arrêtera. Et que si quelqu'un réussit à la battre sur quelque chose, quoi que se soit, tout le monde la laissera tomber pour aller servir de petit chien à cette personne. Je le sais, car c'était ma vie, à Phoenix, j'étais la fille la plus populaire du lycée, et je devais choisir entre deux solutions, être moi-même, ou continuer à jouer un rôle qui n'est pas le mien. Je l'ai repoussé parce que je ne voulais pas que le calvaire que je vivais à Phoenix recommence.**

**-Je comprends, il vaut mieux être soi-même.**

**-Eh ben, tu n'es pas aussi bête que toutes les filles qui l'entourent à ce que je vois.**

La sonnerie retentit.

**-Tu as quoi ? Moi j'ai bio avancée.**

**-Moi aussi, on y va ensemble ?**

**-Ok, dis, tout à l'heure, tu voulais dire quoi par, « le garçon le plus beau accessible » ?**

**-Eh bien, le plus beau garçon du lycée, c'est Edward Cullen, mais il ne parle à personne. Il n'est pas accessible.**

**-Cullen ? Je ne savais pas que le docteur avait des enfants.**

**-Il en a adopté trois, et sa femme a eu la garde de sa nièce et de son neveu. Edward, qui est célibataire, a été adopté par le docteur, avec Alice, qui est en couple avec Jasper Hale, et Emmett, qui est en couple avec Rosalie Hale.**

**-Ok, je suis à côté d'Edward en histoire, et de Emmett en espagnol. Au fait, je te préviens, je suis une petite intello.**

**-Ok.**

Nous rentrâmes dans la classe, Angela alla s'installer au fond de la classe, à côté de Mike, je la plains. J'allais voir le prof pour qu'il signe ma fiche, et lui montrer le papier pour pouvoir aller directement aux toilettes au cas où. Il m'indiqua d'aller m'asseoir à côté d'Edward. Je me dirigeais donc vers la place à côté de lui. Le cours débuta, et se passa comme les autres, je dus juste aller aux toilettes deux fois pendant l'heure. Quand le cours se termina, je rassemblais mes affaires, quand mon voisin m'adressa la parole.

**-Bonjour, je m'appelle Edward Cullen, tu es Bella ?**

**-Oui.**

**-Tu vas bien ? Tu es toute blanche. **

**-Oui, c'est l'habitude, et toi ? Tu es pâle comme un linge.**

**-Oui, ça va, merci de t'inquiéter pour moi.**

**-Ce n'est rien, tu t'inquiètes bien pour moi.**

**-Oui, pourquoi as-tu repoussé Jessica tout à l'heure ?**

**-Je n'aime pas les filles superficielles.**

**-Tu ne vas pas un peu vite dans les conclusions ? Tu ne la connais même pas…**

**-Je sais reconnaître les filles superficielles quand j'en vois, j'en étais une avant, ou plutôt, j'en jouais le rôle. Rien qu'à la façon dont elle parle. Bon, je suis désolée, mais je dois te laisser, je vais être en retard.**

Je ne lui laissais pas le temps de me répondre que j'étais déjà partie rejoindre Angela.

**-Salut, tu as quoi ?**

**-Gym et toi ?**

**-Moi aussi.**

**-De quoi parlais-tu avec Edward Cullen ?**

**-Il s'est présenté, m'a demandé si j'allais bien parce que j'étais fort pâle.**

**-Il a raison.**

Nous continuâmes à parler jusqu'à ce que nous arrivâmes en gym. Nous partîmes vers les vestiaires, et nous habillâmes. Je fus prise d'une violente nausée, et me précipitais aux toilette, mais dans mon élan, j'oubliais de montrer mon autorisation au professeur. Arrivée aux toilettes, je vidais tout ce qui restait de mon estomac, c'est-à-dire, pas grand-chose. Quand je sortis, je tombais malheureusement sur Lauren et Jessica.


	7. Chapter 7

**-Tiens, la nouvelle sèche son cours de gym ? me **dit Lauren d'un ton dédaigneux.

**-Ça te regarde ?** lui répondis-je sur le même ton.

**-Pour qui tu te prends ? D'abord, tu me fais gifler mon copain, ensuite, tu me parles comme si j'étais n'importe qui, et voilà que tu recommences, ce n'est pas parce que tu es nouvelle que je vais me gêner pour te frapper.**

**-Alors, dans l'ordre, je ne t'ai pas fait frapper ton copain, tu t'es débrouillée toute seule, ensuite, je ne vois pas pourquoi je devrais l'adressé à toi différemment qu'à quelqu'un d'autre, et, tu peux me frapper, vas-y, mais je te signal que mon père est flic, il suffit que je lui dise, et il te rend visite. Donc, arrête de te la péter, et regarde un peu autour de toi pour voir ce que les autres veulent, et pas que ce que toi tu veux.**

À peine avais-finis mon discourt, je me pris le point de Jessica dans la figure. Je réagis vite, je lui attrapais le poignet, le tordis en même temps que son bras. Ensuite, profitant qu'elle se remettait de sa douleur, je retournais en cours.

**-Mademoiselle Swan, que vous est-il arrivé, et qui vous a donné la permission de quitté le cours.**

Je partis dans les vestiaires, ressortis avec le mot de madame la secrétaire et le tendis à la prof. Au moment où je lui tendais, une goute de sang tomba sur le papier. Je me rendis compte que je saignais du nez.

**-Pour ce qui est de mon nez, Jessica m'a vu en sortant des toilettes, nous avons parlé, et elle m'a mis son poing en pleine face.**

**-Hum… Angela, accompagnez mademoiselle Swan à l'infirmerie.**

**-Oui madame.**

J'allais partir à l'infirmerie, quand je fus prise d'un violent tournis. Quelques secondes après, je m'évanouis. Je me réveillais dans une salle blanche, un rideau était tiré. Je me redressais un peu, mais fus reprise de vertige. Un docteur entra dans la salle, et je reconnus Carlisle Cullen à sa peau blanche comme de la craie.

**-Bonjour, pourquoi suis-je ici ?**

Il éclata d'un rire franc face à ma question.

**-Bella, vous vous êtes évanouie et êtes restée dans le coma pendant plus de deux jours, et vous vous demandez pourquoi vous êtes ici ?**

**-QUOI ? Deux jours ? Ce n'est pas possible, quelques heures tout au plus, mais pas deux jours !**

**-Si je vous le dis.**

**-Tutoyez-moi.**

**-D'accord.**

**-Merci, mais, vous me faites-une blague, je ne suis pas restée inconsciente pendant deux jours !**

**-À quelques heures près.**

**-Oh mon dieu,** soufflai-je.

**-Vous avez de la visite.**

Il partit, et laissa entrer mon père.

**-Bella ! Comment vas-tu ? Pourquoi as-tu déménagé ? Tu ne te plaisais pas ?**

**-Doucement, calme-toi, je vais bien. Sam m'a dit de déménager, ce que j'ai fait, de toute façon, il m'aurait fallu le faire à cause du bébé…**

**-Ah oui, le bébé… tu vas le garder ?**

**-Il est trop tard pour avorter.**

**-Pourquoi ne me l'as-tu pas dit plus tôt ?**

**-Je venais juste de l'apprendre.**

**-Et qui est le père ?**

**-Il vaut mieux que tu ne le saches pas.**

**-Bella, dis-moi, tu ne vas pas me le cacher très longtemps.**

**-Non, il ne vaut mieux pas.**

**-Bella, si tu ne me le dis pas, j'irais demander au docteur.**

**-Le docteur Cullen ne te dira rien, il est tenu par le secret médical.**

**-QUOI ? En plus, c'est le docteur Cullen qui te l'a appris ! Mais ce n'est pas possible !**

**-Si.**

**-Bella, tu vas me dire qui est le père de cet enfant sinon…**

**-Sinon quoi ? Je suis majeur, je n'habite plus chez toi, je n'ai plus de mère, pourquoi pas aussi rayer mon paternel de la liste des gens que je considère de ma famille !**

**-Très bien, je vais demander au docteur.**

Il se leva, et partit à une vitesse déconcertante. Après quelques secondes, on entendit « QUOI ?! » dans le couloir, et mon père revint.


	8. Chaptre 8

**-LE PÈRE DE TON ENFANT, C'EST LA MARI DE TA MÈRE ? MAIS… COMMENT… AS-TU PU… COUCHER… AVEC… LUI ?!**

Il tremblait tellement qu'il était devenu difficile pour lui d'articulé une phrase. Le docteur entra dans la chambre, mais je ne pus en voir plus, car je m'évanouis. Quand je me réveillais, Charlie était dans la chambre, et à peine avais-je ouvert les yeux, qu'il s'énerva encore contre moi, mais cette fois, plus doucement.

**-Philmeviolaitetmebattaittouslesmercredisc'estcommeçaquejesuisenceintedelui,** dis-je pour couper court à son énervement.

**-Quoi ? Bella, articule, je n'ai rein compris.**

**-Phil me violait et me battait tous les mercredis c'est comme ça que je suis enceinte de lui.**

**-QUOI !**

**-Je suis désolée, et quand je l'ai dit à Renée, elle ne m'a pas cru et m'a dit qui si c'était vrai, je n'avais rien à en dire.**

**-Comment a-t-il pu te faire ça ? Et comment Renée a-t-elle pu réagir de la sorte ? Elle est inconsciente ?**

Je ne répondis rien, ne sachant pas quoi dire.

**-Je crois qu'elle est juste amoureuse,** finis-je par dire.

Charlie resta ébahi devant le ton sur lequel je l'avais dit. Je dois avouer que moi non plus je ne m'attendais pas à cette réaction de ma part.

**-Attends, si je comprends bien, tu t'es faite violée et battre par le mari de ta mère. Mais tu ne lui as rien dit, pour qu'elle soit heureuse, alors qu'elle faisait tout pour que l'on soit malheureux toi et moi. Et quand enfin tu lui dis, elle te répond qu'elle ne te croit pas, et que même si c'était vrai, tu n'aurais rien à dire, et toi, tu te retrouves enceinte à 18 ans, de ton beau-père qui te violait, tu pardonnes à ta mère, comme si elle n'avait rien fait de mal ! Bella, tu devrais être en colère, pourquoi restes-tu si calme ?**

**-Parce que, de un, je suis calme et je ne vois pas pourquoi ça devrait changer, et de deux, je ne vois aucunement l'utilité de m'énerver. Et je ne lui pardonne pas, je fais juste mine que tout va bien, pour ne pas paraître dingo, et ne pas devenir accro à l'héroïne ou une autre drogue potentiel, sous prétexte que je suis désespérée, mère vivant seule, ou autre raison.**

**-D'accord.**

Un silence lourd s'installa, mais aucun de nous ne se décida à le brisé. Je finis tout de même par brisé cette quiétude qui devenait gênante.

**-Quand pourrais-je sortir de l'hôpital ?**

**-Quand tu veux, mais il faudra faire attention, je ne veux pas qu'il arrive quoi que ce soit à ce petit bout de chou avant qu'il ne naisse.**

**-Ok.**

Je me levais, et allais voir dans l'armoire, au cas où Charlie m'aurait apporté des affaires. Elle était vide. J'attrapais ensuite mon manteau, et partais sur le parking récupérer ma Mercedes. Je montais dedans quand Charlie arriva.

**-Eh, tu n'as toujours pas montré à ton vieux père ta nouvelle demeure.**

**-Ok, monte, je t'emmène.**

Il monta dans la voiture, et je démarrais. Le trajet fut court, mais néanmoins silencieux. Quand nous arrivâmes, il resta ébahi devant ma grande demeure.

**-Quoi ? Elle ne te plaît pas ?**

**-Si, si, c'est juste que je m'attendais à quelque chose d'un peu plus… modeste.**

Je pouvais comprendre qu'il soit étonné. J'avais en effets, choisis la plus grande villa, deux chambre, plus je ne sais combien de chambres d'amis, avec salles de bains personnelles pour chacune d'elles, cuisine équipée, petit jardin sur le devant, et grand parc entretenu derrière. Si il était étonné rien qu'en la regardant de dehors, je ne voulais pas voir sa tête quand il verrait l'intérieur.

**-Ferme ta bouche, tu vas avaler une mouche.**

**-Heu… oui, c'est ta maison ?**

**-Oui, tu veux entrer ?**

**-Ok, mais comment as-tu réussi à te payer une maison pareil ? Elle n'est pas meublée ?**

**-Oh que si, en fait, Phil me donnait je ne sais combien d'argent par mois, donc, j'étais millionnaire. Et il continue toujours à le faire, pour je ne sais quelle raison.**

**-Hum… au moins, cet homme t'aura apporté quelque chose de bon !**

**-Oui.**

Nous entrâmes dans la maison, où nous trouvâmes Nadia, la femme qui s'occupait de nettoyer la maison, d'entretenir le jardin et tout le reste. Je vivais vraiment comme une princesse, et je soupçonnais mon père de vouloir voir ma maison, uniquement parce qu'il comptait trouver des arguments pour me faire revenir à la maison.

**-Bonjour Nadia, voici mon père, papa, voici Nadia.**

**-Bonjour, enchantée de rencontrer le père de mademoiselle Bella.**

**-Nadia, je t'ai déjà dit de ne plus m'appeler mademoiselle ! Appelle-moi Bella, comme tout le monde !**

**-D'accord.**

**-Je suis moi aussi enchanté de vous rencontrer, je ne savais pas que Bella ne savait pas faire le ménage elle-même.**

**-Papa ? Dois-je te rappeler que, étant donné que je suis enceinte, je ne peux pas faire trop d'exercice, et vu comment est la maison, il faudrait au moins une journée entière pour le faire.**

**-Ah, oui, et, au fait, Phil est au courant ?**

**-Oui, je l'ai dit à Renée, donc je suppose qu'il est au courant ! Et, dès que l'enfant est né, je fonce au tribunal pour demander une pension alimentaire, qui ne sera pas des moindres, vu son salaire, mais bon, ça lui apprendra a violer la fille de sa femme tous les mercredis, et après refusé de prendre l'enfant sous son aile.**

**-Quoi ? Il a refusé ?**

**-Renée a refusé, et je doute que Phil n'y soit pour rien. Ou alors, elle avait peur que la présence de cet enfant ne brise son couple.**

**-Oui, mais ce n'est rien, ça lui apprendra à te violer.**

**-Oui, bon parlons d'autre chose, tu veux quelque chose à boire ou à manger ?**

**-Non, je vais y aller, il se fait tard, et je dois encore passer chez Billy.**

**-Ok.**

**-Au revoir ma chérie.**

**-Au revoir papa.**

Il sortit, et moi, je filais dans la cuisine me préparer à manger. Je fis quelque chose de simple, des pâte à la cassonade. Quand j'eus fini de manger, on vint frappé à la porte. J'allais ouvrir, et restais bouche bée de voir Edward Cullen, debout, en face de chez moi.


	9. Chaptre 9 proposition

**-Bella ?**

**-Oui ? Tu veux entrer ?**

**-Oui, merci, heu… mon père m'a demandé de te donné ceci, il n'a pas eu le temps de te le donner quand tu es partie,** me dit-il en me tendant en dossier.

**-C'est une bonne nouvelle ?**

**-Je n'en sais rien,** mais vu la tête qu'il faisait, je ne pense pas.

**-Je l'ouvrirai plus tard alors, tu veux quelque chose ?**

**-Non merci, tu as une très belle maison.**

**-Merci, mais tout le mérite revient à Nadia, c'est elle qui a tout décoré, et qui entretient le jardin et le parc.**

**-Mais il y a aussi du mérite qui te reviens, après tout, cet endroit ne serait pas aussi beau sans toi.**

**-Merci,** dis-je en rougissant.

**-Mais, de rien. Je dois y aller, Carlisle va finir par se demander ce que je fais.**

**-Ok,** répondis-je un peu déçue qu'il parte si vite.

Mais, attendez, pourquoi suis-je si triste ? Ce n'est qu'un ami. Il a le droit d'aller où il veut. Mais, je crois que… non, je me suis promis que John serait le dernier ! Je le raccompagnais jusqu'à la sortie, mais au moment où il allait monter dans la voiture, il me demanda.

**-Bella ?**

**-Oui ?**

**-Je me demandais, si demain, si tu n'as rien de prévus bien sûr, si tu voulais venir avec moi au cinéma après les cours.**

**-Oui, avec grand plaisir.**

**-OK, à demain alors.**

**-À demain.**

Et sur ces mots, il partit. Je le regardais s'éloigner, puis finis par rentrer pour ne pas attraper froid. Je me rendis compte que je ne pouvais refouler mes sentiments, j'étais amoureuse d'Edward Cullen, et ce, malgré toutes les promesses que je m'étais faites. Je jetais un coup d'œil à l'heure, il était 21h45. Eh ben, il est temps d'aller me coucher. Je montais dans ma chambre, la plus grande, elle était sans conteste la plus belle de toute. J'attrapais un pyjama dans l'armoire, et filais dans la salle de bains. Environ une demi heure plus tard, j'étais lavée, séchée et en pyjama. J'allais me coucher, quand me revint en mémoire le dossier apporté par Edward. J'allais le chercher vite fait, et remontais dans la chambre. Je l'ouvris et le lus. Il contenait plusieurs analyses, et il m'apprit ainsi que j'étais atteinte d'une commotion cérébrale avancée, et que j'allais mourir dans quelques mois. Une larme coula le long de ma joue, je réussis à retenir les autres. Personne ne devait savoir quoi que ce soit. Je me couchais, et m'endormis rapidement. Le lendemain, je me réveillais de bonne heure, me levais, allais m'habiller, et déjeunais. Quand je sortis, j'eus la surprise de voir une Volvo grise garée devant chez moi.

**-Bella, je t'emmène ?**

**-Oui, merci.**

Ma voix me parut triste, faible, morne. Je ne sais pas s'il s'en rendit compte et j'espère que non.

**-Ça va ?**

**-Oui et toi ?**

**-Oui.**

Le trajet jusqu'au lycée se fit en silence.

**-Bella, tu es sûre que ça va ?**

**-Oui, ce n'est rien, j'ai juste un peu mal au ventre,** mentis-je.

Mon mensonge ne passa visiblement pas, mes rougeurs avaient dû me trahir.

**-Bella, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?**

**-Rien.**

**-D'accord.**

Il sortit de la voiture, et j'en fis de même. Quand je fermais la portière et que je me retournais, toutes les filles me lançaient un regard noir. Toutes, sauf trois. Il y avait bien sûr Rosalie Hale et Alice Cullen, mais Angela non plus ne me fusilla pas du regard. Je cherchais des yeux Edward sur le parking, mais ne le trouvais pas. Je me dirigeais alors vers Angela.

**-Salut !**

**-Salut,** lui répondis-je d'une vois morte.

**-Ça va ?**

**-Oui.**

Je lui fus reconnaissante de ne pas vouloir réengager la conversation. La journée fut calme, quand les cours furent finis, j'allais aux toilettes, pour vomir encore une fois, mais quand je sortis, quelqu'un m'attrapa par le bras, et me tira en arrière. Je n'eus même pas le temps de réagir, je me prenais un coup de poing dans le ventre. Mais ce n'était pas possible ! Pourquoi devait-il toujours y avoir quelqu'un pour me taper dès que l'ancienne personne n'en avait plus l'occasion ? Ensuite j'entendis une phrase.

**-N'approche plus jamais Edward Cullen si tu tiens à la vie,** me dit la voix de Jessica.

J'entendis ensuite des bruits de pas, puis plus rien. Je me relevais, et m'apprêtais à tout faire pour éviter Edward, mais il me revint en mémoire que je mourrais dans quelques mois d'une façon ou d'une autre. Je sortis donc du lycée, mais une pensée me frappa. Et si, après mon comportement d'aujourd'hui, il ne voulait plus me parler. Je restais là a réfléchir, quand sa voix m'appela.

**-Bella ?**

**-Oui ?**

**-Euh… je voulais savoir si tu étais toujours partante pour le ciné ?**

**-Oui, mais, ça ne devrait pas plutôt être à moi de te le demander ? Après mon comportement de la journée…**

**-Ne t'inquiète pas, mais je croyais que j'avais fait quelque chose de mal, ou…**

**-Non, tu n'as rien fais de mal.**

**-OK, allons-y alors.**

Je le suivis jusqu'à sa voiture, et nous partîmes au cinéma. J'eus cependant le temps de voir Jessica, me faisant un signe comme quoi j'étais morte demain. De toute façon, demain ou plus tard, ça ne changera pas grand-chose, à part que mon bébé n'aura aucune chance de naître si je meurt demain.

**-Bella ? On est arrivés.**

**-Hum ? Ah… oui, désolée j'étais dans mes pensées.**

**-J'ai cru remarqué, tu viens ?**

**-Oui, j'arrive.**

Je sortis de la voiture, et le suivis dans le cinéma.

**-Tu veux voir quel film ?**

**-Je ne sais pas, tu avais une idée en particulier ?**

**-Non, mais à ce qu'il paraît, le film Avatar est super, on pourrait aller voir ?**

**-Oui,** répondis-je.

Nous nous plaçâmes dans la file d'attente, tout en parlant de tout en de rien. Nous prîmes les tickets, et partîmes un moment, le film ne commençait que dans 30 minutes. Je m'adossais contre le mur, lui en face de moi, les mains dans ses poches. Quelqu'un passa un peu trop prêt derrière lui, ce qui le fit tomber en avant. Il se rattrapa à temps, ses deux mains de part et d'autre de moi. Je pouvais sentir son haleine fraîche sur ma peau, nous restâmes ainsi pendant un moment, quand sa main gauche descendit lentement et alla se poser sur ma taille. Mon cœur battait à une vitesse incroyable, il rapprocha un peu son visage, je ne pouvais plus bouger. Sa main gauche, toujours sur ma taille, rapprocha un peu plus mon corps du sien. Je retrouvais l'usage de mon corps, et rapprochais mes lèvres des siennes, jusqu'à ce qu'elles soient soudées les unes aux autres.


	10. Chaptre 10 enlèvement

Ce baiser débuta doucement, puis, il devint plus langoureux, plus sensuel. J'aurais voulu que ce baiser ne cesse jamais, mais je commençais à manqué d'air. Je me détachais de lui à regret pour pouvoir respiré.

**-Désolé,** me dit-il.

**-Pourquoi ?**

**-Je n'aurais pas dû, mais, ça a été plus fort que moi…**

**-Edward, tu n'as pas à t'excuser.**

**-J'ai conscience que mes sentiments ne sont pas forcément réciproque, je suis vraiment désolé.**

**-Edward, crois-tu sincèrement que si tes sentiments n'étaient pas réciproque, j'aurais répondu à ton baiser ?**

Il ne me répondit pas, et j'en profitais pour l'embrasser encore une fois. Il débuta doucement, comme le premier, mais il devint beaucoup plus sensuel, et je dus y mettre fin, de peur que mes hormones ne prennent le dessus et de le violer sur place.

**-Je t'aime,** lui murmurai-je au creux de l'oreille.

Il sourit, et déposa un bref baiser sur mes lèvres, avant de m'entraîner vers la salle du cinéma. Le film allait commencer et c'est en courant que nous arrivâmes dans la salle. Nous nous installâmes aux dernières places restantes. Le film était bien, mais je ne peux en dire plus car je n'avais su y prêter qu'une attention minimum, toute ma concentration était concentrée sur Edward, mon dieu vivant. J'avais du mal à croire que je n'avais pas rêvé cette soirée. En sortant du cinéma, il m'embrassa de nouveau. À chaque fois qu'il m'embrassait, mon cœur battait à cent à l'heure, et une sensation indescriptible m'envahissait. C'est donc ce que l'on ressent lorsqu'on a trouvé son âme sœur ? Car, oui, j'en étais sûre, Edward était mon âme sœur. Je l'aimais plus que tout. Quand il mit fin à notre baiser, il me raccompagna chez moi. Le trajet fut court et silencieux, nous étions tous deux plongés dans nos pensées. Quand il arriva chez moi, il m'embrassa longuement.

**-Tu veux entrer ?** lui demandai-je une fois le baisé terminé.

**-Non merci, Carlisle et Esmée vont s'inquiéter si je ne rentre pas.**

**-OK.**

Je l'embrassais rapidement, et sortis de la voiture. Avant d'entrer, je me retournais pour lui faire signe, mais il était déjà parti. Je traversais le petit jardin mais quand j'allais sortir ma clé, je m'aperçus que la porte était déjà ouverte. Une bouffée de peur m'envahit, je poussais la porte en tremblant tant j'avais peur. Dans le hall, personne, je montais les escaliers, quand je cognais dans quelque chose. Je baissais les yeux, et hurlais. À mes pieds, se trouvait le cadavre de Nadia. Je relevais les yeux, et je vis quelqu'un, vêtu d'une cape noir.

**-Qui êtes-vous ?** demandais-je d'une voix tremblante.

**-Je m'appelle Alec Volturi.**

Je ne pus rien dire de plus, un violent coup à la tête me fit perdre connaissance. Je me réveillais dans une chambre qui m'était totalement inconnue. Très peu éclairée, elle me faisait pensée à un cachot. Une jeune femme aux yeux bordeaux arriva, elle me saisit par le bras, et m'entraîna à travers un château. Elle s'arrêta devant une porte, l'ouvrit, et me jeta à l'intérieur. J'avais peur, très peur. Qu'allait-il m'arriver ? Qu'avais-je fais ? Et surtout, allais-je revoir Edward, et si oui, quand ? Une vois doucereuse me sortit de mes pensées.

**-Bonjour, je m'appelle Aro, et je suis le roi des vampires.**

Quoi ? Vampire ? Mais qu'est-ce qu'il racontait ?

**-Excusez-moi, mais, les vampires n'existent pas.**

**-Détrompe-toi, tu en connais même certains.**

**-Qui ?**

**-Eh bien, les Cullen. Ils sont « végétariens », ils ne se nourrissent que de sang animal.**

Edward, un vampire ? Impossible, il m'aurait déjà tuée depuis. Comment a-t-il pu résister à mon sang, quand il battait à une vitesse incroyable. Lors de ses baisers, il n'avait paru aucunement déranger.

**-Impossible,** murmurais-je pour moi-même.

**-Eh bien, c'est possible, et je vais te transformée, attention, ça va faire mal.**

Il s'approcha de moi, et sans que je ne pus faire quoi que ce soit, planta ses crocs dans mon cou.


	11. Chaptre une amie?

Une brûlure commença à grandir en moi, c'était comme si on m'avait jeté vivante au bûché. La douleur augmentait à chaque seconde, et je me disais que ça n'arrêterait jamais. Puis, tout d'un coup, la douleur cessa, et je m'aperçus que mon cœur ne battait plus. J'ouvris les yeux, et fus très étonnée par la précision de mon regard. Je voulus me relevé, mais au moment où je pensais le faire, je me levais. Quelqu'un entra dans la pièce.

**-Bonjour Bella, comment vas-tu ?**

**-Bien je crois.**

Je ne reconnus même pas ma voix. Elle était tellement mélodieuse, plus mélodieuse que tout ce que j'aurais pu imaginer.

**-Aro t'attend.**

**-Je vous suis.**

Encore cette voix qui était désormais mienne. La personne qui était entrée sortie, et je la suivis.

**-Qui êtes-vous ?**

**-Demetri, je suis un vampire, comme toi maintenant.**

**-Je suis un vampire ?**

**-Oui, et tu vas devoir choisir entre vivre ici, ou repartir.**

La discussion s'arrêta là. Demetri arriva devant une grande porte qu'il ouvrit.

**-Je vais te laisser, je vais chasser, entre, Aro t'attend.**

Je ne pus répondre, il était déjà parti. J'avançais dans la salle, et découvris trois grands trônes, où étaient assis trois vampires. Je reconnus celui du centre comme étant Aro, mais les deux autres ne me dirent rien du tout.

**-Bonjour Bella, comment vas-tu ?**

**-Bien, mais je voudrais retourner chez moi**

**-J'ai bien peur que cela ne soit pas possible.**

**-Pourquoi ?**

**-Vois-tu, nous t'avons transformé, tu dois donc travailler pour nous pendant un moment, ensuite, je sens une grande puissance en toi. Aussi, tu es un nouveau-né, tu ne sais rien des lois que notre existence implique. Tu resteras donc avec nous deux ans.**

**-C'est possible un tout petit peu moins ?**

**-Non, et j'en suis désolé.**

**-Tant pis, maintenant, j'aimerais bien prendre connaissance de tout ce que vous m'avez dit, quelles sont ces lois ?**

**-Et bien, notre existence doit restée secrète. Tu ne dois en aucun cas te montrer au soleil en présence d'humain, car ta peau brille comme des diamants. Tu dois aussi surveiller ta force et ta vitesse surhumaine. Mais, vas-tu opter le même régime que le Cullen ?**

**-Oui. Et, concernant cette « puissance » que vous sentez en moi ?**

**-Certain d'entre nous, en plus de nos innombrable talents, ont des dons. Par exemple, Edward peut lire dans les pensées, Alice voit le futur, et Jasper ressent et modifie les émotions.**

**-Hé ben, ça en fait des pouvoirs, attendez, Edward peut lire dans mes pensées ?**

**-Non, tu fais exception à la règle. Comme au mien. La garde des Volturi serait fière de t'accueillir…**

**-Non merci, je suis là pour deux ans, et après Je. Me. Casse !**

**-Comme tu veux, mais viens toujours me voir si tu changes d'avis, tu peux aller chasser.**

**-Merci.**

Sans réfléchir, je sautais par la fenêtre. Quelle ne fut pas ma surprise lorsque j'atterris sur mes pieds aussi doucement que si j'avais été une plume. Toujours sans réfléchir, je m'élançais vers la forêt, suivant mes instincts. Je trouvais vite une proie appétissante grâce à mon odorat. Je filais, et tombais sur un cerf. J'enfonçais mes crocs dans le cou de l'animal, et le vidais de son sang. Quand j'eus fini, je recommençais le même manège, et ce, cinq fois. Je retournais enfin au château où j'étais condamnée à vivre pendant deux ans. Je passais les portes et un vampire m'appela.

**-Isabella ?**

**-Bella,** le corrigeai-je automatiquement.

**-Bonjour, je m'appelle Trecy, comment vas-tu ? Je sais que c'est souvent très dur dans ce genre de situation, si tu as besoin d'aide, tu peux toujours demander.**

**-Merci, vous êtes la première personne qui se soucie un tant soit peu de ce que je pense.**

**-De rien.**

**-Tu veux bien m'aider ? Je ne sais pas trop où je dois aller.**

**-Pour l'instant, je crois que tu devrais aller voir Aro, pour qu'il te donne plus d'information sur la chambre que tu vas occuper.**

**-Merci, tu sais où il est ?**

**-Oui, suis-moi.**

Et elle partit en courant à une vitesse incroyable. J'essayais de la suivre, car même moi, je crois que je n'ai pas été aussi vite quand j'étais dans la forêt. À mon grand étonnement, je réussis à la dépasser. Elle m'emmena dans une tour, et s'arrêta devant une petite porte de bois brut, incrustée d'or.

**-C'est ici, frappe, je t'attends ici.**

J'obéis, et quelques minutes plus tard, un faible « entrez » se fit entendre. Je poussais la porte, et découvris Aro, assis à son bureau.

**-Re bonjour Aro, on m'a dit que je devais venir ici pour obtenir des informations sur ma chambre.**

**-Ah, oui, tu occupes la chambre 777, ça te va ?**


	12. Instalation

**-Je suppose, je n'ai encore jamais vu cette chambre.**

**-Eh bien, Trecy va te l'indiquer.**

**-Bien, merci.**

**-Mais de rien Bella, c'est toujours un plaisir.**

Je sortis de la salle, et regardais Trecy.

**-Suis-moi !**

Et elle repartit encore une fois sans rien ajouter. Je la suivis de nouveau, et arrivais devant une luxueuse porte.

**-Voilà, c'est ta chambre.**

**-Merci, tu veux entrer ?**

**-Oui, merci.**

Nous entrâmes dans la chambre, et je restais sur cul, pardonnez l'expression. Elle était très grande et lumineuse, on avait placé plusieurs tableaux magnifiques. Je reconnus parmi eux la Joconde, et d'autres tableaux recherchés partout dans le monde.

**-Waouh,** murmurai-je.

**-C'est vrai qu'elle est splendide, Aro a…**

Elle ne put continuer car Alec entra dans la chambre.

**-Aro veut vous voir,** dit-il froidement.

**-On arrive,** dis-je.

**-TOUT DE SUITE,** rugit-il.

Trecy commençait a avancer, mais je l'arrêtais.

**-Oh là, doucement toi, pour qui tu te prends ?**

**-Pour qui j'me prends ma belle ? Mais pour qui j'suis, c'est-à-dire la personne à qui tu as intérêt à obéir…**

**-Ne m'appelle pas « ma belle » !**

**-Je t'appelle comme je veux !**

Je tremblais, tant j'étais énervée.

**-Bella, calme-toi.**

**-Oh oh, la d'moiselle s'énerve.**

S'en fut trop, je me jetais sur lui. Il fut tellement surprit, qu'il n'esquiva même pas. J'allais commencer à le démembrer, quand Trecy me dit.

**-Bella, tu vaux mieux que cette bande meurtrière, ne les laissent pas te faire devenir comme eux…**

Je me calmais petit à petit, me retirais d'Alec, et sortis de la chambre, suivie par Trecy et Alec.

**-Eh mais t'es barjot…**

**-Moins que toi en tout cas !**

Soudain, je me retrouvais dans un endroit tout autre que celui dans lequel je me trouvais. J'étais dans une forêt, plus exactement, dans une clairière. Quelqu'un s'approchait, je pus distinguer Edward, suivit d'une belle blonde. Ils arrivèrent dans la clairière où je me trouvais, mais ils ne me virent pas. Bizarre. Edward embrassa là vampire qui l'accompagnait, et elle lui rendit son baiser. Je revenais ensuite à l'endroit où je me trouvais avant d'avoir cette vision si étrange.

**-Bella ?**

**-Oui ?**

**-Oh Bella ! Tu nous as fait si peur !**

**-Que s'est-il passé ?**

**-Tu t'es évanouie, Aro va arriver.**

En effet, quelques secondes plus tard, la porte s'ouvrit, et Aro entra.

**-Bella, tu nous as fait une peur bleue !**

**-Je suis désolée, mais, j'ai vu une drôle de scène.**

**-Qu'était-elle ?**

**-J'étais dans une forêt et l'homme que j'aime embrassait un autre vampire, alors qu'il m'a dit il y a à peine quatre jours qu'il m'aimait !**

**-Edward a fait ça ?** me demanda Aro.

**-Oui.**

**-Cela m'étonne de lui, les Cullen sont de grands amis de la famille. Mais maintenant, je vais t'ausculter pour voir si tu n'as rien.**

**-Aro ? Est-ce que le bébé a survécu ?**

**-Bella, je suis désolé, mais les vampires ne peuvent pas avoir d'enfant, ton bébé est mort.**

Au lieu d'être triste, j'étais étonnement heureuse, je ne portais plus l'enfant de ce monstre en moi…

**-Bella pourquoi souris-tu ?**

Sans que je m'en rende compte, un sourire c'était plaqué sur mon visage.


	13. prendre ses marques

**-Parce que le bébé n'était pas voulu, et que si je n'ai pas avorté, c'est parce qu'il était trop tard…**

**-Hé bien, heureuse que cette nouvelle te fasse plaisir**, dit-elle, sarcastique.

**-On va chasser ?**

**-Oui, pourquoi pas.**

Elle se dirigea vers la porte, tandis que j'allais vers la fenêtre.

**-Où vas-tu ?** dîmes-nous en chœur.

**-Je vais chasser tiens !**

**-Mais pourquoi pas la fenêtre ?**

**-Ben… c'est plus court pour aller dans le bois !**

**-Tu chasses les animaux ? **me demandèrent en chœur Trecy et Aro.

**-Oui, quoi d'autre ?**

**-Les humains sont bien meilleurs !**

**-Peut-être, mais je ne veux pas être un monstre.**

**-Un monstre ?**

**-Oui, tu n'as jamais pensé à toutes les vies que tu prenais ? Les rêves, les espoirs que tu voles ? Et toutes ces personnes qui perdent un ami, un frère, une sœur, ou même un enfant ?**

**-Tu as raison, je n'avais jamais vu les choses sous ce point de vue là… Je te suis ! Après tout, je ne veux pas que tu sois la seule à adopter ce régime alimentaire !**

**-Hum… je vais essayer aussi**, dit Aro.

Nous le fixâmes avec étonnement.

**-C'est vrai, vous en parlez si bien…**

Je haussais les épaules, et sautais par la fenêtre, suivie de Trecy et d'Aro.

La chasse se passa très bien, Trecy tua deux biches et un cerf, et Aro quatre pumas ! Moi, je me contentais d'un petit puma qui passait par là.

**-Alors, pas trop dur ce régime ?**

**-Non, étonnement, j'ai apprécié**, me dit Aro.

Ses yeux commençaient à virer au doré.

**-Ouais, c'était bien**, dit Trecy.

Nous rentrâmes au château, où une vampire nous sauta dessus.

**-Aro, où étais-tu ? Et pourquoi tes yeux virent-ils à l'or ?**

**-Je me suis mis au régime végétarien, Jane.**

La dénommée Jane ouvrit de grands yeux étonnés.

**-Pourquoi ?**

**-Bella et Trecy m'ont convaincu d'essayer, et ça m'a plu, tu devrais t'y mettre !**

**-Jamais je ne me mettrais à ce régime ! C'est tout bonnement répugnant !**

**-Comme tu veux Jane…**

**-Et où étais-tu ?**

**-J'étais parti chasser avec Bella et Trecy.**

**-Ah… la nouvelle, et celle qui ne sait même pas tuer sans remord…**

**-Jane, ça suffit !**

Elle resta un peu sous le choc qu'Aro lui parle comme cela, mais s'en remit très vite.

**-Bien, maître.**

Et elle partit sans laisser Aro répliquer. Demetri s'avança vers nous, accompagné d'une femme que je ne connaissais pas. Elle était assez petite, la peau très pâle (comme tout le monde ici), les cheveux blonds vénitiens.

**-Aro, nous avons une grande nouvelle à t'annoncer, Lyra et moi allons nous marier !**

**-Mais c'est magnifique ! Nous devons fêter ça ! Nous inviterons tous les vampires du monde !**

**-Aro ? Pourrais-tu nous présenter aux autres ?**

**-Ah oui, j'oubliais, tu connais déjà Demetri, et voici Lyra, sa fiancée. Elle est aussi végétarienne.**

En la regardant un peu plus attentivement, je me rendis compte que ses yeux étaient eux aussi or, mais elle paraissait méfiante, comme si j'étais un danger quelconque pour elle ou Demetri.

-**Elle peut, rien qu'en regardant quelqu'un, nous dire quel est son pouvoir.**

**-Enchantée, dis-je en lui faisant mon plus beau sourire. Si ça ne te dérange pas, pourrais-tu me dire se j'ai un don ?**


	14. nouveau dons

**-Et si ça me dérange ?** dit-elle d'une voix peu amicale.

**-Eh bien, tu peux tout aussi bien le garder pour toi.**

**-C'est ce que je vais faire.**

Et elle partit avec Demetri.

**-Oh, je dois y aller, mes frères m'attendent,** dit Aro en partant.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Lyra vint à ma rencontre.

**-Bella, je suis désolée pour tout à l'heure, mais si je t'avais répondu devant Aro, tu aurais été condamnée à rester toute l'éternité ici. Bella, je n'ai jamais vu un don aussi puissant que le tien, tu peux créer les dons, et tu possèdes en plus un bouclier mental extrêmement puissant, ainsi qu'un bouclier physique, mais il est nettement moins développé.**

Je restais pantoise qu'elle connaisse autant de choses sur moi en un simple regard.

**-Et… tu ne sais pas si j'en ai déjà créé ?**

**-Oui, tu peux avoir des visions du futur, mais c'est très subjectif, l'avenir n'est jamais gravé dans le marbre…**

Je compris que la vision que j'avais eu n'était autre que le futur d'Edward. La tristesse m'envahit aussitôt. Il m'avait déjà remplacée. Une larme roula sur ma joue, sous les yeux étonnés de Trecy et Lyra.

**-Quoi ? Il y a un problème ?**

**-Comment peux-tu pleurer ? Les vampires ne pleurent pas !** s'exclama Trecy.

**-Il faut croire que si,** dis-je en reniflant et en essuyant de ma manche mon unique larme.

**-Mais… pourquoi pleures-tu ?**

**-Eh bien, avant que j'aille chasser, je me suis évanouie, j'ai eu une vision. L'homme que j'aime, était avec une vampire blonde.**

**-Oh, ma puce, c'est un idiot, il ne mérite pas tes larmes. Comment peut-il te tromper ?** dit Trecy. **Mais, ces visions sont subjectives Bella. On ne sait jamais, il a peut-être changé de décision et évité çà !**

**-Oui, peut-être… ou peut-être pas.**

Les filles continuèrent à essayer de me consoler, mais sans succès. Lyra finit par s'énerver.

**-Bon, ça commence à bien faire ! Viens Bella, je sais ce qui va marcher à coup sûr !**

À ce moment là, j'aurais tout donné pour savoir ce à quoi elle pensait. Soudain, j'entendis les pensées de Trecy et Lyra.

_« Tel que je connais Lyra, Bella est bonne pour une sortie shopping ! J'espère que je pourrais y échapper ! »_

Oh non ! Pourvu qu'elle se trompe ! Je lus les pensées de Lyra.

_« Journée shopping ! J'ai enfin quelqu'un à rhabiller ! Je vais lui refaire toute sa garde-robe ! »_

**-Ah non ! Pas ça !**

**-De quoi ?**

**-Pas. De. Shopping !**

**-Comment as-tu su ?** demanda Lyra en faisant semblant de bouder.

**-Tu ne penses qu'à ça !**

**-Tu lis dans les pensées ?** se dérida-t-elle.

**-Oui !**

**-Et pourquoi tu ne veux pas ?**

**-Je ne suis pas sûre de pouvoir me contrôler…** avouais-je d'une petite voix.

**-Ne t'inquiète pas, on pourra t'aider !**

**-Merci, alors, qu'est-ce qu'on attend ? Et toi Trecy, tu viens aussi !**

**-J'suis obligée ?**

**-Oui !** répondîmes-nous en même temps.

**-Dis Trecy, je ne t'ai pas encore demandé, mais as-tu un don ?**

**-Oui, je peux voler, et entraîner tous ceux que je veux avec moi.**

**-C'est trop cool ! Il me le faut aussi !**

Et je décidais de créer ce pouvoir, pour moi ! Mais, ce que je n'avais pas prévu, c'est que je ne le contrôlais pas... À peine l'avais-je créé, que je m'envolais au plafond.

**-Bella !**

**-Aidez-moi ! Je suis coincée !**

Des rires me parvinrent du sol. Je baissais les yeux, et vis Lyra et Trecy, pliées en deux. J'étais coincée au plafond, et elles, tout ce qu'elles trouvaient à faire, c'était de se marrer !

**-Attends, je vais chercher de l'aide,** dit Trecy une fois calmée.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Trecy revint, suivie de quatre filles, plus belle les unes que les autres. Elles étaient toutes d'une pâleur de craie, sauf une. La 4ème. C'était la plus petite, et avait un teint humain, et les joues rouges. Elle avait les cheveux bruns, un peu plus bas que les épaules. Ses yeux étaient marrons. La vampire qui la précédait possédait, elle, la pâleur commune à tous vampires, de taille moyenne, les cheveux bruns coupés courts, tout en restant féminin. Ses yeux étaient bordeaux, comme les deux autres. L'une des deux restantes était blonde, très mince et grande. Elle avait des cheveux assez lisses qui descendaient jusqu'au milieu de son dos. L'autre avait les cheveux qui descendaient en vagues assez prononcées jusqu'au milieu de son dos. Assez grande.


	15. la bande

**-Les filles, voici Bella. Bella, voici Dana,** dit-elle en désignant la plus petite.

**-Salut !** dit-elle avec enthousiasme.

**-Voici Estelle (celle aux cheveux courts), Tamara (la dernière brune) et Julie (la blonde).**

**-Salut ! Vous pouvez m'aider ? J'aimerai bien descendre.**

**-Bien sûr !** me répondit Dana.** Trecy ?** rajouta-t-elle.** Tu pourrais nous faire décoller ?**

**-Oui.**

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait ! Les filles s'élevèrent dans les airs pour me rejoindre. Elles arrivèrent à ma hauteur rapidement.

**-Bon, maintenant, concentre-toi et visualise-toi au sol pour descendre.**

**-Plus facile à dire qu'à faire !**

J'essayais quand même, et, quelques minutes plus tard, mes pieds étaient au sol.

**-Merci beaucoup !**

**-Mais de rien ! On est déjà entraînées avec Trecy !**

**-Bon, les filles…**

**-Puisque vous êtes là, vous venez aussi pour la sortie shopping !**

À voir leurs têtes, elles ne s'attendaient pas vraiment à ça.

**-Tu es sûre ? On ne voudrait pas déranger…**

**-Vous ne dérangez pas du tout ! À moins que Lyra…**

**-Non venez ! Après tout, plus on est de fous plus on rit !**

**-Allez, vous m'aiderez à ne pas devenir folle avec Lyra !**

**-Ne t'inquiète pas, elle s'est mis en tête de refaire ma garde-robe toute entière !**

**-Et tu crois qu'il va lui falloir combien de temps ! En cinq minutes elle a fini !**

**-Peut-être avec vous, mais je vais lui donné du fil à retordre !**

**-Essaye toujours !** me dit Lyra qui m'avait entendu.

**-Je parie sur Lyra, 50 $,** s'exclama Trecy.

**-Je te suis !** dirent toutes les autres, à part Dana.

**-50$ sur Bella,** dit-elle.

Quatre pairs d'yeux se posèrent sur elle.

**-Ben quoi ? Bella a l'air sûre d'elle, et puis, j'ai un pressentiment !**

**-C'est toi qui vois, c'est ton argent après tout, tu en fais ce que tu veux !**

**-Bon, on y va ?** m'impatientais-je.

**-Oui, oui, c'est bon on arrive,** ruminèrent les filles d'une même voix.

Je pouffais face à leur synchronisation, et partis en tête de l'expédition.

**-Lyra ? Par où on va ?**

**-Viens.**

Elle partit devant moi, et sortit du château. Elle se dirigea vers le parking, et s'arrêta devant une Porsche noire et luisante.

**-Elle est très belle, mais… vous avez rapporté la mienne ?** demandais-je.

Elle hocha la tête et me désigna ma voiture.

**-Au fait, je ne vous ai pas demandé, avez-vous des dons ?** dis-je ne montant dans mon véhicule.

**-Oui, moi, je peux donner l'illusion que nous sommes encore humaines ! C'est grâce à ça que notre peau ne scintille pas,** me répondit Dana.

**-Ah oui, j'avais oublié.**

Dana, Tamara, Estelle et Julie étaient montée dans la voiture.

**-Moi, j'ai le don de télékinésie,** me dit Tamara.

**-Ah ! C'est chouette !**

**-Moi, j'imagine des vêtements, et ils apparaissent dans mes mains,** annonça Julie.

**-Cool, tu n'as plus besoin d'aller faire du shopping.**

**-Moi, je suis télépathe, je peux entendre les pensées des gens alentours, et leur répondre via leurs pensées,** dit Estelle.

**-Il faudra que je me le créai !**

Elles me regardèrent toutes avec des yeux étonnés.

**-Je peux créer les dons à volonté,** développais-je.

**-Trop fort !**

Nous ne pûmes continuer à parler, car nous étions arrivées.

**-Génial !** m'exclamais-je à la vue du grand centre commerciale devant moi. Je garais la voiture, et sortis à toute vitesse. Je repérais la voiture de Trecy et Lyra, et allais voir, elle était vide.

**-On est ici !**

Je me retournais, et vis Trecy et Lyra qui nous attendaient devant l'entrée. Je courus à vitesse humaine, consciente des gens alentour qui nous scrutaient. Nous entrâmes à l'intérieur, et je ne perdis pas de temps. Je fonçais dans un magasin, Lyra sur mes talons. J'étais en train de regarder tranquillement quelques pantalons, quand elle débarqua, une montagne de linge à la main.

**-Tu vas essayer tout ça !**

**-D'accord.**

Si elle croyait qu'elle allait m'avoir, elle se trompait lourdement ! Je rentrais dans la cabine d'essayage, et enfilais la 1ère tenue. Elle était bien, mais un peut trop colorée. La suivante, un peu trop sombre, et ainsi de suite. Au final, je réussis à faire baisser la montagne à 4 ou 5 ensemble. Je me rhabillais, et sortis.

**-Lyra ?**

**-Oui ?**

Elle avait un grand sourire aux lèvres.

**-Tu peux ranger tout ça s'il te plaît ? Je ne sais pas où tu les as pris !** dis-je ne lui tendant la pile de linge à ranger.

Son sourire disparut soudainement.

**-Pardon ?**

**-Ils ne me plaisent pas, je vais à la caisse payer ceux-là,** dis-je en désignant les tenues qui avaient survécus à ma sélection. Elle prit les vêtements à ranger, ses yeux toujours écarquillé, tandis que je partais vers la caisse, payais, et sortis, un sac à la main. Lyra, elle, avait 4 ou 5 sacs, tous plein à craquer. Nous partîmes ensuite chez Eros, H&M, D&J, Mim,… ressortant à chaque fois avec, un sac pour moi, et 5 ou 6 pour Lyra. Quand nous rejoignîmes les autres, je lançais. **Julie ? J'aurais besoin de ton don, je n'ai que la moitié de ma garde-robe, et mon dressing est vide !**

**-Qu'est-ce que j'avais dit ? Par ici la monnaie !** cria Dana.

Avec un visage plus que surprit, elles ouvrirent leurs portes feuilles, et tendirent chacune 50$ à Dana.

**-Merci,** dit-elle en saisissant les billets.

**-Bon, tu m'apprendras à utiliser ton don ?**

**-Oui, si tu veux.**

**-Dites, je sais que ça ne me regarde pas, mais… vous ne voudriez pas essayer le régime végétarien ?**

Elles me regardèrent toutes, choquées.

**-Bella, jusqu'à maintenant, Aro imposait à tout le monde le régime que nous suivions, je ne sais pas pourquoi il a changé d'avis…**

**-On allait chasser, et il est venu avec nous.**

**-Quoi ?** répondirent-elles toutes en même temps.

**-Je sais, moi aussi j'étais étonnée,** dit Trecy.

**-Hé ben, ça, c'est une première !** déclara Lyra.

**-Oui, mais je crois qu'on n'est pas au bout de nos surprises avec Bella !**

**-Ouais ! T'as raison !**

**-Je sais, j'ai toujours raison !**

**-Ouais, et t'as raison même quand t'as tort ?**

**-Exactement !**

Nous rîmes un peu, mais nous retrouvâmes vite notre sérieux quand nous vîmes Jane venir vers nous…


	16. Retrouvaille

**Tout d'abord, j'aimerai remercier tout ceux qui lisent ma fic, me laissent des review, ou encore ajoute ma/mes fictions à leur favoris. Je voudrais aussi remercier galswinthe, ma correctrice. Sur ce, bonne lecture, j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira, on se retrouve à la fin !**

**-Rentrez au château, Aro vous cherche,** annonça-t-elle d'une voix méprisante.

Non, mais elle se prend pour qui, elle ?

**-Tu lui diras que nous sommes ici, et qu'on va aller chasser.**

**-Je ne suis pas un hibou !**

**-Eh bien fais un effort ! Venez les filles,** dis-je en allant vers la voiture.

Je voyais bien qu'elles hésitaient, mais elles finirent par me suivre, jusqu'à ce qu'elles s'écroulèrent toutes, sauf Lyra, que dit.

**-Bella ! Protège-les avec ton bouclier mental !**

**-Mon quoi ?**

**-Imagine un élastique autour de toi, et éla…**

Elle ne put continuer car elle s'écroula à son tour. Elles hurlaient toutes de douleur. Je suivis rapidement les instructions de Lyra, et essayais de les protéger. Après quelques tentatives, je réussis, et elles se relevèrent.

**-Merci Bella,** dit Julie.

Les autres se contentèrent de sourire.

**-Qu'aviez-vous ?**

**-Jane a utilisé son don. Elle peut torturer les gens qu'elle vise, d'un simple regard.**

**-Tu as de la chance, je ne suis pas aussi folle que toi pour utiliser ton don devant tout ces humains, mais recommence encore une fois, et tu le regretteras,** dis-je d'une voix menaçante.

Elle me regarda un moment, puis disparut. Elle n'a visiblement aucun respect pour le secret !

**-Les filles, puisque Aro nous laisse être végétariennes, profitons-en !**

**-Allons-y, on ne sait jamais quand il peut changer d'avis,** dit Estelle.

Nous partîmes chassez, puis nous rentrâmes au château.

Voilà un an que cette journée s'est écoulée, un an que je suis immortelle. Depuis, beaucoup de choses ont changé. Par exemple, Jane essaye par tous les moyens d'être notre « amie ». J'ai failli accepter, une fois, mais au moment où j'allais lui répondre, j'ai eu une vision. Je me voyais, les yeux rouges, me moquant sans scrupule de mes amies. J'étais horrifiée de ce que je serais devenue, et j'ai remballé Jane.

Nous sommes toutes végétarienne, Aro a réussi à convaincre plusieurs vampires de se nourrir d'animaux, et Demetri s'y était mis lui aussi, à la demande de sa fiancée.

Dans un mois, Lyra se mariait, et nous étions toutes demoiselles d'honneur ! Par contre, une chose qui n'a pas changée je pense toujours à Edward, au grand damne de presque tous les vampires masculins de Volterra ! Toutes les nuits, je repense à lui, je fais le décompte des jours me restant à affronter avant de le rejoindre. M'avait-il oublié comme le montrait ma première vision, ou, au contraire, pensait-il souvent à moi ? Je n'en avais aucune idée.

**-Bella ?**

**-Oui ?**

**-Tu pourrais venir au lieu de penser à lui sans arrêt ?**

Ah oui, j'avais oublié. J'ai créé tous les dons possible et imaginable, et j'arrive à tous les contrôler, sauf un, celui d'Estelle. Il m'arrive parfois (souvent) de partager mes pensées dans m'en rendre compte.

**-Oui, j'arrive !**

Je descendis, et vis Dana, Trecy, Julie, Tamara et Estelle.

**-Où est Lyra ?**

**-Tu poses encore la question ? Bon, Lyra est fiancée, son fiancé est exceptionnellement ici, personne n'a besoin d'eux…**

**-C'est bon Julie, pas besoin de me faire un dessin ! J'ai compris !**

**-Ah ben on ne dirait pas !**

**-Pff… au fait, excuse-moi Dana, je suis désolée que tu aies entendu tout ça…**

**-Je ne suis pas la seule, tu as fait fort, tout le monde à entendu !**

**-Oh non, désolée les filles !**

**-Dis donc, tu comptais nous laisser ici, à Volterra ?**

**-Vous n'avez pas besoin de moi, je me trompe ? Je suis un peu de trop ici, je devrais partir…**

**-Ne redis plus JAMAIS ça !**

Lyra avait presque, ou plutôt, avait défoncé la porte.

**-Mais c'est la vérité !**

**-Bella ! C'est toi qui nous as rapproché, avant, Demetri devait me retenir de leur arracher la tête à chaque fois que je les voyais, j'étais comme Jane, en pire !**

Je la regardais, complètement choquée par cette révélation.

**-Bon, ferme la bouche, tu vas avalé des mouches, et va voir Aro, il t'appelle.**

**-D'accord,** dis-je en partant.

Je sortis, laissant les filles seules dans ma chambre. J'allais vers le bureau d'Aro, sous le regard envieux de toute la gente masculine dans les parages, sauf Demetri, bien sûr. Voilà pourquoi Jane voulait toujours être à mes côtés. Ça, et aussi pour avoir les faveurs d'Aro.

**-Salut Bella, comment vas-tu ?** demanda Demetri.

**-Bof, comme d'habitude, et toi ?**

**-Très bien, toujours la même raison pour ton humeur ?**

Demetri était en quelque sorte mon confident, mon meilleur ami. Celui à qui je pouvais parler en cas de problème, et c'était réciproque.

Je l'appréciais particulièrement, et une des raisons, était qu'il ne voulait rien de plus qu'une simple amitié.

**-Comme d'habitude.**

**-Il faut croire que le temps ne guérit pas les blessures.**

**-Oui, tu as raison. Tu ne sais pas pourquoi Aro veut nous voir ?**

**-Si, mais il te le dira lui-même.**

**-OK.**

Nous étions arrivés devant le bureau d'Aro. J'entrais sans frapper.

**-Bella, tu n'as toujours pas appris à frapper avant d'entrer ?**

**-Non, c'est beaucoup trop compliqué pour moi voyons !**

Aro esquissa un sourire, puis reprit son habituel masque impassible.

**-Bella, je voudrais que tu ailles chercher, avec Demetri, un clan qui doit venir au mariage.**

**-Quand partons-nous ?**

**-Le plus tôt possible.**

**-OK, Demetri, tu es prêt ?**

**-Oui !**

Je nous téléportais là où se trouvait ce fameux clan d'après le dossier donné par Aro. Juneau, Alaska, parfait pour des vampires. J'ouvris les yeux, et découvris une magnifique villa blanche. À trois étages, elle était blanc cassé avec une baie vitrée servant de mur.

**-Belle villa !**

Demetri se contenta de siffler.

**-Au fait, pourquoi Aro n'a-t-il pas envoyé Lyra ?**

**-La première raison est une surprise, quant à la deuxième, c'est parce que la dernière fois qu'il nous a envoyé accomplir une mission ensemble, on est rentrés un mois plus tard que prévu, et sans l'avoir accomplie…**

**-OK, allons-y.**

Nous avançâmes vers la villa, quand quelqu'un sortit. Je connaissais cette femme, c'était la belle blonde de ma première vision. Automatiquement, je me figeais.

**-Bonjour, je peux vous aider ?** demanda-t-elle, méfiante.

Je ne pouvais plus bougé. Demetri le comprit, et prit la parole.

**-Oui, nous voudrions voir tout le clan.**

**-Bien.**

Elle partit, nous faisant signe de la suivre. Avant, je jetais un coup d'œil au dossier fournit. Cette vampire s'appelait Tanya Denali. Elle avait deux sœurs, Irina et Kate. À eux venaient s'ajouter un couple, Carmen et Eleazar. Ce dernier était un ancien Volturi. Et enfin, il y avait aussi une famille. Je m'arrêtais net en lisant leur nom. Les Cullen. Je soufflais un bon coup, et repartis vers la villa.

**-Voilà mon clan, et voici les Cullen. Voici…**

**-Pas besoin de présentation, nous savons déjà qui vous êtes.**

**-Bien, auriez-vous l'amabilité de vous présenter ? Nous connaissons Demetri, mais pas vous, jeune fille.**

Je finis par relever la tête que j'avais gardé baissée jusqu'à maintenant. Je balayais les vampires en face de moi des yeux, Edward n'était pas là.

**-Je voudrais bien, mais tout le monde n'est pas là. Où est Edward Cullen ?**

**-Ici.**

Je me retournais, la voix provenait de la porte. Lorsqu'il entra, je restais de nouveau pétrifiée. Qu'est-ce que j'avais aujourd'hui ?

**-Bonjour Edward.**

**-Bonjour, je ne crois pas avoir l'honneur de vous connaître.**

**-Tu crois ? Swan, ça ne te dit rien ?**

Voyant que personne ne réagissait, je développais.

**-Isabella Swan, enceinte de son beau-père, ayant appris la nouvelle trop tard pour avorter, et atteinte d'une tumeur au cerveau. Disparue le 20 mai il y a un an, ça ne vous dit rien Carlisle ?**

**-Bella ? Que t'est-il arrivé ?**

**-Aro avait appris pour les sentiments d'Edward, et ils nous a envoyé la chercher.**

**-C'est censé nous parler ?** demanda une blonde époustouflante, Rosalie si je me souvenais bien du dossier.

**-Je ne sais pas si on vous a parlé de moi. Je ne lisais pas dans les pensées, et je ne voyais pas le futur, à l'époque.**

**-Bella, pourquoi n'as-tu jamais appelé ?**

**-J'avais besoin de l'accord d'Aro, et il ne voulait pas… Et puis, ce n'est pas comme si je manquais tant que ça,** dis-je en fixant Edward.

Je crus voir un éclat de tristesse dans ses yeux.

**-Et… pourquoi êtes-vous là ? Nous n'avons rien fait de mal,** demanda un petit lutin, Alice je crois.

**-Avons-nous une armée avec nous ? Nous venons simplement vous inviter pour un mariage.**

**-De qui ?** Demanda aussitôt Edward.

**-Le mien,** dit Demetri.

Je lus dans les yeux d'Edward que ce n'était pas la réponse qu'il espérait, il voulait savoir si j'étais impliquée...

À ce moment, mon portable sonna.

**Coucou ! Alors, je vous préviens que je ne posterai plus que le Dimanche, mais je ne pourrais pas poster juqu'au vingt inclus, car ma mère a pour projet de me confisquer mon pc jusqu'à la fin des exam's a partir de demain... En tout cas, j'espère avoir quelques review quand je récupérerai mon pc. J'essayerai de convaincre ma mère de me laisser mon pc, mais c'est pas gagné...**


	17. Faire connaissance

Alors, je voudrais remercier Galswinthe pour la super correction de mes chapitres ! Et merci aussi à tout ceux que me lisent, et qui laissent des review :-)

À ce moment, mon portable sonna, Lyra.

**-Désolée, il faut que je réponde.**

Je sortis et décrochais.

**-Allô ?**

**-Bella ?**

**-Non c'est le pape !**

**-Ah ah, très drôle, je peux te demander un service ?**

**-Quoi ?** demandai-je intriguée.

**-Je voudrais que tu me téléportes où vous êtes, je suis en manque de mon fiancé, et en plus Irina a des vues sur lui !**

Je soupirais, elle ne changera jamais !

**-OK.**

Je raccrochais, et téléportais toutes les filles avec moi. Si Lyra et Demetri restaient en couple, pas question que je tienne la chandelle !

**-Merci Bella !** dit Lyra en me sautant au cou.

**-Pourquoi tu nous as faites venir, nous ?** demanda Trecy.

**-Si les deux tourtereaux reste en amoureux (ce qui est plus que certain), je ne compte pas tenir la chandelle ! Et puis, au moins, Jane ne vous embêtera pas ! C'est très pratique les visions vous savez !**

**-Mouais… bon, j'y vais !** dit Lyra en sautillant vers la villa.

Elle défonça presque la porte, pendant que nous la suivions, hilare de son attitude pour retrouver Demetri.

Quand nous fûmes rentrées, ils étaient tous les deux en train de se bécoter. Ah ces deux là, j'vous jure ! Nous nous aperçûmes qu'elle avait (encore) cassé la porte.

**-Désolée pour votre porte,** dis-je.

Je réparais la porte grâce à un de mes dons.

À en voir la tête qu'Edward faisait, les pensées des filles ou de Demetri ne lui plaisaient pas beaucoup. J'activais mon don de télépathie, et entendis ce que tout le monde pensait, mais plus particulièrement celles de Lyra et Demetri, qui pensaient déjà à ce qu'ils feraient arrivés à Volterra.

Je décidais de faire entrer Lyra, Demetri, Trecy, Julie, Estelle, Dana et Tamara sous mon bouclier. Edward parût surprit de ne plus entendre leurs pensées.

Soudain, j'eus une vision. Je nous voyais, Edward et moi, dans la chambre… bref, pas besoin de vous faire un dessin !

Je me souvins qu'Alice aussi pouvait avoir des visions.

**-Alice, dis-moi que tu n'as pas vu ce que je viens de voir ?**

**-Oh que si, et tout.**

**-Oh non !**

**-Qu'est-ce que tu as vu ?** demanda Edward.

**-Ne montre pas tes pensées ! Sinon, je bloque leurs accès à Edward !**

**-Tu as combien de dons ?**

**-Une infinité.**

J'allais continuer, quand j'entendis les pensées d'Alice. Elle allait tout dévoiler ! Je bloquais le don de son frère.

**-Hé ! Rends-moi mon don !**

**-Non, mais si tu veux blâmer quelqu'un, prend t'en à Alice, je l'avais prévenue !**

**-Bella, on devrait rentrer, Aro va s'inquiéter,** intervint Dana.

**-OK.**

Sans prévenir, je téléportais tout le monde au château.

**-Bella ! Je déteste quand tu fais ça !**

**-Je sais, et c'est pour ça que je le fais !**

Les Cullen et les Denali regardaient autour d'eux, déboussolés.

**-Vous êtes à Volterra, arrêtez de regardé autour de vous !**

**-Comment sommes-nous arrivés ici ?**

**-Je nous ai téléporté tiens ! Bon, allons-y, Aro va se poser des questions.**

Je tournais les talons, et partis à vitesse vampirique dans le bureau d'Aro. J'avais remarqué les regards que Tanya lançaient à Edward, des regards amoureux. Pourquoi s'embêterait-il avec moi, alors qu'il a une vampire plus belle que les plus grands top model à ses pieds ? Une larme roula sur ma joue.

**-Pourquoi pleures-tu Bella ?**

Je n'avais pas vu Trecy arriver.

**-Pour rien,** marmonnais-je.

**-Bella, tu mens très mal ! Du moins, à nous.**

_« Bon, d'accord, je repensais aux regards que Tanya lançait à Edward. Quand on a une fille comme elle à ses pieds, on ne s'encombre de quelqu'un comme moi. Il m'a déjà remplacée… »_

_« Bella, tu es la meilleur personne qu'il puisse jamais avoir. »_

_« Ça, c'est toi qui le dis ! »_

Elle allait répliquer, mais les Cullen nous rattrapèrent.

**-Bella, tu pleurais ?** demanda Carlisle, voyant la trace qu'avait laisser une larme.

**-Oui, je peux, et ça soulage.**

**-Comme est-ce possible ?**

**-J'ai gardé cette caractéristique…**

**-Et… pourquoi pleures-tu ?** demanda Edward hésitant.

**-Je repensais au bébé que j'avais perdu lors de ma transformation.**

Je vis Aro faire une grimace face à mon mensonge. Je le couvris automatiquement de mon bouclier, pour qu'Edward n'entende pas ses pensées. Je lui rendis ensuite son don.

**-Ah, désolé.**

**-Ce n'est rien.**

**-Alors, je suppose que vous savez pourquoi vous êtes ici ?**

**-Oui, le mariage de Demetri et Bella.**

**-Quoi ?**

Lyra, Demetri et moi avions parlé en même temps, pendant qu'Aro, Trecy, Julie, Dana, Estelle et Tamara s'évertuaient à ne pas rire.

**-Je ne me marie pas avec lui !**

**-Ah bon ? Pourquoi êtes-vous venus à deux alors ?**

Demetri et moi échangeâmes un sourire.

**-Aro nous a confié une mission.**

**-Et avec qui te maries-tu ?** demanda Edward à Demetri.

**-Avec moi !** dit Lyra.

Edward eut un sourire soulagé, comme s'il était rassuré.

_« Je pensais qu'elle était avec lui, mais, j'ai peut-être encore ma chance ! »_

Sa chance ? Pourquoi faire ? Pendant que je réfléchissais, Tanya se leva, et alla naturellement embrasser Edward. Les larmes me vinrent encore aux yeux.

**-Excusez-moi, je dois partir,** dis-je d'une voix tremblante.

Je sortis dans le couloir pour me calmer, mais quelqu'un me suivit. Je me retournais, et restais figée (encore !) devant l'Apollon devant moi.

**-Bella, qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ?**

**-Rien, rien…**

J'allais partir, mais il me rattrapa par le bras, me fit me retourner vers lui, et m'embrassa.

**-Je ne sais pas ce que tu as cru sur moi et Tanya, mais j'espère que tu as compris que c'est toi que j'aime.**

Et il me ré-embrassa. Nous partîmes ensuite dans ma chambre, et ma vision se réalisa.

Nous étions allongés sur le lit, et nous venions de passer une nuit MA-GNI-FI-QUE !

**-Je t'aime,** dis-je.

**-Moi aussi mon ange,** répondit-il au creux de l'oreille.

Comment un dieu aussi parfait pouvait m'être destiné ? Ma question resta sans réponse, mais cela ne me dérangea pas. La porte s'ouvrit, et Alice entra.

**-Alice !** dîmes Edward et moi en cœur.

**-Ben quoi ? J'avais intérêt à venir maintenant, sinon, on n'allait pas vous voir de toute la journée !**

**-Tu aurais pu frapper ?**

C'est moi qui dis ça ?

**-Julie m'a dit de ne jamais frapper avec toi,** dit-elle avec un grand sourire.

**-Ce n'est pas une raison !**

**-Si.**

**-Non.**

**-Si.**

**-Non.**

**-Bon les filles, au lieu de vous disputer, Alice, dis-nous la raison de cet intrusion.**

**-Dis que je te dérange tant que tu y es !**

Edward et moi échangeâmes un regard.

**-Tu déranges Alice.**

**-Je m'en fiche ! Je viens kidnapper Bella !**

**-Hein ? Et en quel honneur ?**

**-Shopping !**

J'étais tout d'un coup excitée comme une puce. J'utilisais un de mes dons pour m'habiller avant de sortir du lit, embrassais rapidement Edward, et partis en le laissant complètement pantois sur le lit.

**-J'y vais ! À tantôt mon chéri !**

Je sortis de la chambre en quatrième vitesse.

**-Je vais chercher les filles, tu vas chercher Rosalie et Esmée ?**

**-OK.**

Nous partîmes chacune de notre côté. J'arrivais d'abord devant la chambre de Lyra. Je frappais (il vaut mieux avec eux), et entrais.

**-Lyra, dépêche-toi, journée shopping !**

**-J'arrive !**

Elle embrassa Demetri, et partit s'habiller. Il y était habitué à la longue… Dix seconde plus tard, Lyra fut à mes côtés.

**-Va chercher Tamara et Estelle, je vais chercher les autres.**

Je fonçais dans la chambre de Trecy.

**-Trecy, si dans cinq minutes montre en main t'es pas en bas, je viens te tirer par les cheveux ! Sortie shopping.**

Je sortis, et recommençais la même chose avec les deux autres. Cinq minutes plus tard, elles étaient toutes dans le hall. Alice arrivait un peu en retard avec Esmée.

**-Où est Rosalie ?**

**-Rose ne vous a pas encore acceptée, et elle ne vient pas.**

**-Pas grave !** dit Lyra, toujours impatiente de faire les boutiques.

**-Je m'appelle Esmée, ravie de vous rencontrer.**

**-Moi de même, je m'appelle Bella, et voici Trecy, Estelle, Dana, Julie, Lyra et Tamara.**

**-Enchantée,** dirent-elles d'une même voix.

**-Bon, vous venez ? On n'aura pas le temps de tout faire !**

**-C'est bon, c'est bon.**

**-Ok, on fait une course ?**

**-50 $ sur Lyra !** dit Julie.

**-100 $ sur Bella,** dit Dana.

**-Je te suis,** dit Trecy.

**-100 $ sur Lyra,** s'exclama Estelle.

**-200 $ sur Bella,** dit Tamara.

**-1000 $ sur Bella,** dit Alice.

Toutes la regardèrent avec des yeux ronds.

**-Ben quoi ? Je suis sûre de moi !**

Esmée et moi pouffâmes face à cette remarque.

**-OK, en voiture !**

**-Qui vient avec qui ?**

**-On va avec Lyra !** dirent Dana, Trecy et Tamara.

Toutes les autres, sauf Alice vinrent avec moi.

**-Euh… vu ta conduite et celle de Lyra, je ne sais pas qui choisir,** avoua-t-elle.

**-Je te conseille Lyra.**

**-OK.**

Nous montâmes à bord de nos voitures, et démarrâmes. J'appuyais sur l'accélérateur, et la voiture bondit sur la route à une vitesse incroyable. Une minute plus tard, nous étions arrivées.

**-Bella ? Rappelle-moi de ne plus jamais monter avec toi en voiture quand tu es au volant !**

**-J'essayerai, mais je ne promets rien !**

Quelques minutes plus tard, Lyra arriva.

**-Eh ben, t'en a mis du temps !**

**-Ah, ah, ah, j'me suis fait arrêtée, si je n'avais pas séduit le flic, j'serais en prison.**

**-Faut faire attention enfin ! Que dirait Demetri s'il l'apprenait ?**

**-Euh… vous direz rien, hein les fille ?**

**-Parce qu'il ne le sait pas encore ?** dit Alice.

**-Non, c'est toujours lui qui conduit.**

**-On comprend pourquoi !**

**-Moi aussi, mais qu'est-ce qu'il va lentement !**

**-Ouais.**

**-Ok…**

**-Bon les filles, allons-y !**

**-On te suit.**

Alice se mit devant, pour mener l'expédition.

D'humeur a parié, je pris un sourire innocent, et dis :

**-Alice ? Je te propose un pari !**

**-Je t'écoute.**

**-Je te mets au défi de réussir à me remplir toute ma garde robe avec des vêtement qui me plairaient.**

**-OK, pari tenu !**

**-100 $ sur Bella !** dirent toutes les filles sauf Esmée.

**-100 $ sur Alice !** dit-elle avec un grand sourire.

_« Je suis sûre que je vais gagner avec Alice »_ pensa Esmée.

_« Alice n'a aucune chance face à Bella, je suis mille fois pire qu'elle ! »_ pensa Lyra.

_« Je vais me faire une beau petit paquet d'argent ! »_ pensa Dana.

Je ne pris pas la peine d'écouter les autres, et entraînais Alice dans un magasin.

**-Alors, allons-y !**

**-OK.**

Elle partit dans les rayon, et revint quelques minutes plus tard avec une montagne de vêtement.

**-Tu peux aller les essayer !**

**-D'accord,** lui dis-je avec un sourire.

J'allais les essayer, mais aucun ne me plaisaient, ou alors, je les avais déjà… Je ressortis de la cabine avec tout les vêtement et dis à Alice.

**-Désolée, mais les seuls qui me plaisent, je les ai déjà.**

**-Quoi ?**

**-Eh oui.**

**-Bon, d'accord, mais je n'en ai pas fini avec toi !**

**-Oh.**

Nous passâmes la journée dans les magasins mais je n'achetais aucun vêtement. Quand nous rejoignîmes la voiture, les autres nous attendaient.

**-Lyra, tu ne les a pas trop torturées au moins ?**

**-Non, je n'ai choisi que des vêtements pour le mariage.**

**-Esmée vous avez eu de la chance !**

**-Pourquoi ?**

**-Elle est pire qu'Alice quand elle n'a pas de cible bien précise.**

**-J'ai du mal à y croire.**

**-Je vous assure !**

**-Tu n'as pas de sac ?**

**-Non, mais ne vous inquiétez pas, même Lyra n'a pas réussi à remplir ma garde robe, juste la moitié.**

**-Elle a réussi à te faire acheter quelque chose ?**

**-Oui, quand je disais qu'elle était pire que toi !**

**-Eh ben, les garçons ne me croiront pas.**

**-C'est vrai que moi-même j'ai du mal à y croire,** avoua Esmée.

**-Bon, on va chasser, puis on rentre, ça vous va ?**

**-Oui.**

Nous partîmes en voiture, mais personne ne voulut monter avec moi.

**-Venez, je ne mords pas !**

**-D'accord, mais tu ne conduis pas trop vite alors !** finit par céder Trecy.

**-T'inquiète, plus de course aujourd'hui !**

**-Ça va alors !**

Elle embarqua, et nous partîmes vers les bois. Nous arrivâmes cinq minutes plus tard. La chasse se passa très bien, jusqu'à la fin. Malheureusement, quand nous allions repartir, un clan de dix vampire vint nous voir. Ils avaient tous les yeux rouges, et leurs intentions étaient claires…

Voilà pour ce chapitre, j'ai eu de la chance, ma mère m'a laissé mon pc du moment que je travaille bien pour les examens. J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu,

à Dimanche prochain! Ho, si vous voulez un teaser, demandez le dans la review =)


	18. surprise et abandon

**Salut tout le monde ! ALors, on m'a posé une question, donc voici la réponse**

**Belli-mione : He bien, c'est une bonne question. Je ne me le suis pas vraiment demandée, mais, dans tout ce que j'ai lu, on dit toujours qu'un bébé ne peut pas survire à la transformation. Je dirais qu'il n'était pas vraiment formé, et que son cœur n'a pas pu suivre le rythme face au venin. Désolée de ne pas pouvoir vraiment trouver une explication plus poussée...**

**Bon, ben, bonne lecture !**

**-Que voulez-vous ?** demandais-je quand même.

Un vampire s'avança un peu plus, je supposais que c'était lui leur chef.

**-Nous ? Rien, juste te détruire Isabella.**

Alice, Tamara, Estelle et Esmée vinrent en face de moi.

**-Allez derrière moi, je sais me débrouiller,** dis-je calmement.

**-C'est ce qu'on verra !**

Le chef donna l'assaut, et tous les vampires qui le précédaient se jetèrent sur moi. Leur chef s'avança vers les autres, et frappa Alice. J'entrais dans une colère noire. Puis, il lui arracha un bras. Ce fut de trop, en entendant le cri de douleur qu'elle poussa, j'entrais en transe. Trecy reconnu cet état, et rassembla les autres, pour que je puisse former un bouclier autour d'elle tant que je me contrôlais encore un peu. Une fois le bouclier formé, je me déchaînais complètement.

**-Que vous me menaciez, me frappiez, que vous me fassiez n'importe quoi, je m'en fiche. Mais touchez ne serait-ce qu'un seul cheveux de ma famille ou mes amis, je vous tue.**

Et sur ce, je leur fis ressentir le don de Jane, en 100 fois pire. J'en brûlais un par la foudre, puis un autres, et ainsi de suite jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste que le dernier, le chef.

**-Tu vois ce qui arrive à ceux qui osent m'énerver ? Dis-moi tout de suite qui t'envoie, et tu ne souffriras pas.**

**-Victoria… James… et Laurent…** balbutia-t-il.** Ils veulent envahir les Volturi…**

J'hochais la tête, et, comme promis, le tuais sans le faire souffrir. La dernière chose dont je me souvins ensuite, c'est du corps mort du vampire, et que je sombrais dans l'inconscience. Mais, soudain, j'eus une vision. Je me voyais, avec un magnifique petit bébé dans les bras… Une petite fille, elle avait les yeux verts… La vision prit fin, et je sentis un coup venant de l'intérieur de mon ventre. Puis une voix de petite fille se fit entendre dans ma tête.

« Coucou maman ! »

« Maman ! »

« Ben oui ! Quoi ? Tu veux pas de bébé ? »

« Si, si… mais les vampires ne peuvent pas avoir de bébé ? »

« Toi si, parce que tu étais enceinte quand tu as été transformée ! Ton bébé est mort, mais tu peux à nouveaux être enceinte ! Je suis aussi un vampire, mais je pourrais décider de ma croissance. »

« Eh bien, tu en sais des choses ! »

« J'ai découvert. »

« Je te crois… »

« Ah oui, j'ai un service à te demander, ne te sers plus de tes pouvoirs. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Ça m'épuise énormément. »

« J'essayerai. »

« Merci ! »

J'allais répondre, mais mes yeux s'ouvrirent.

**-Bella !**

Quelqu'un se jeta à mon cou. Je reconnus Edward.

**-Que t'est-il arrivé ?**

**-Je me suis juste évanouie…**

**-Tu m'as fais tellement peur…**

Il m'embrassa avec fougue. Je répondis à son baiser. Il passa ses mains sous la robe de nuit que l'on m'avait passé, et le reste ne vous regarde pas.

Le temps passait, mais on ne s'en apercevait pas. Quand nous finîmes par sortir pour aller chasser, Trecy nous lança.

**-Vous sortez enfin !**

**-Ben… oui, pourquoi ?**

**-Ça fait une semaine que vous êtes dans votre chambre !**

**-Quoi ?**

**-Oui,** dit-elle.

**-Oh mon Dieu,** marmonnais-je.

**-Hé oui, ça fait longtemps, hein ? Et Emmett ne rate pas une occasion pour faire des sous-entendus douteux…**

**-Génial,** marmonna Edward.

**-Bella, tu vas aller chasser, et après, Lyra t'enlève pour une sortie shopping !**

**-OK, mais vous venez aussi !**

**-OK.**

Je commençais à courir, et, 3 pumas, 4 cerfs, et 2 biches plus tard, je revins au château avec Edward, fraîche comme une rose. Les filles m'attendaient. Elles étaient toutes là, sauf Esmée.

**-Salut les filles !** lançais-je.

**-Tiens, une revenante !** dis Lyra.

**-Tu peux parler, toi c'était un mois avec Demetri !**

Là, elle ne répondit rien.

**-Bon, on va la faire cette journée shopping ?**

**-Allons-y.**

**-On fait une course ?**

**-OK.**

**-Les filles ? Ça vous dérange si on prend la voiture avec Alice ? Elle l'a faite venir…**

**-Pas du tout !**

**-Vous avez peur ?** lança Rosalie.

**-Oui !** dirent-elles en cœur.

**-Pff… n'importe quoi !**

**-Tu dis ça ? Viens avec moi dans la voiture, on verra.**

**-D'accord.**

Elle monta, et je la suivis. Je démarrais sur les chapeaux de roues, et, passais à 280 km/h en moins de temps qu'il ne le faut pour le dire. Je regardais Rosalie, elle paraissait bien. J'accélérais, 390 km/h. Son visage changea, elle commença à avoir un peu peur. Je montais encore, 450 km/h. Elle commença vraiment à paniquer. Je me garais dans un coup de frein brusque qui manqua de nous envoyer à travers le pare-brise, et nous sortîmes.

**-Alors ?**

**-Plus jamais je ne montrai quant c'est toi qui tiens le volant,** dit-elle encore plus livide qu'en temps normal (enfin, si c'est possible).

**-T'inquiète, la seule qui peut le supporté, c'est Dana.**

**-C'est un miracle !**

**-Tu l'as dit !**

Elle esquissa un sourire, que je lui rendis. Cinq minutes après, Lyra arriva, suivie d'Alice.

**-Alors Rose ?**

**-Vous avez raison !**

**-Allons-y ! Les magasins ne vont pas nous attendre !**

Nous partîmes toutes ensemble au magasin. Les filles se dirigèrent toutes vers les magasins de sous-vêtements, alors que je leur faussais compagnie. Je me rendis dans un magasin pour future maman. Une femme vint me voir.

**-Bonjour, je m'appelle Ashley, je peux vous aider ?**

**-Oui, je viens d'apprendre que je suis enceinte, d'une petite fille.**

**-Bien, une somme à ne pas dépasser ?**

**-Non,** dis-je.

Elle me regarda un moment, et m'entraîna vers le fond du magasin. Elle m'aida à choisir une chambre pour la petite, et je me décidais pour une magnifique chambre. Elle était grande, le sol en parquet, le petit berceau blanc, et l'intérieur rose pâle. Les murs étaient blanc et rose, et un petit meuble en bois, les tiroirs peint en blanc. Une petite garde-robe, elle aussi en bois, les portes peintes en blanc, cette chambre était parfaite !

**-Je peux réserver celle-ci ?**

**-Bien sûr, à quel nom ?**

**-Isabella Swan.**

Elle me posa encore une ou deux question, et nota le tout sur son calepin. Je la remerciais ensuite, et allais dans un magasin de vêtement pour bébé.

Je fis une véritable folie, j'étais encore pire qu'Alice et Lyra réunies. Quand je ressortis, j'avais littéralement dévalisé le magasin. Je rejoignis ensuite les filles, qui me regardèrent avec des yeux ronds quand j'approchais.

**-Bella, qu'est-ce que c'est que tout ces sacs ?** demanda Lyra en fixant mes achats.

Qu'est-ce que je pouvais bien répondre ? Je ne compte pas dire à qui que ce soit que j'attends une petite fille avant le mariage !

**-Heu… rien, j'avais envie de faire une folie !**

**-Mouais, montres-nous ce que tu as acheté ?**

Merde…

**-Tu le verras bien assez tôt !** dis-je en reculant le sac.

Elle parut étonnée, mais ne commenta pas cependant. Nous rentrâmes au château, et rangeâmes nos achats. J'avais soigneusement caché les affaires que j'avais achetées. Les trois semaines se passèrent bien. Aujourd'hui, c'était le jour du mariage, et nous étions toutes excitées comme pas possible. J'enfilais ma robe, et allais rejoindre les filles qui aidaient Lyra à se préparer. Je m'occupais de créer des robes de mariée différentes avec Julie, tandis que Dana et Estelle s'occupaient de la coiffure, et que Rose s'occupait du maquillage. Les autres nous donnaient leurs avis sur les différentes robes créées. La cérémonie commença, tout était parfait ! Le moment final arriva rapidement, et ils dirent tout deux « oui » pour se promettre l'un à l'autre à jamais. Ils s'embrassèrent, et Lyra lança le bouquet, qui atterrit directement dans mes bras. Je regardais Edward, il rayonnait. Je me jetais dans ses bras, et l'embrassais.

**-Je vais dans ma chambre me changer,** dis-je.

**-D'accord.**

Je montais. Qu'aillais-je mettre ? Je finis par me décidé pour une robe blanche, descendant jusqu'aux genoux, avec un décolleté quelque peu osé, et des ballerines assorties.

J'allais descendre, quand on me plaqua contre le mur, et m'embrassa. J'essayais de le repoussé, mais il m'attrapa les mains et les colla au mur. J'entendis la porte s'ouvrir, un petit cri de surprise, et des pas. Soudain, on me relâcha, et je reconnus Alec. Je le giflais violemment, et allais rattrapé mon sauveur.

**-Edward !**

**-Laisse-moi !**

**-Je n'aime pas Alec.**

**-Ce n'est pas ce qu'il m'a semblé pourtant.**

**-Il m'a prise par surprise.**

**-C'est impossible de te prendre par surprise,** ragea-t-il.** Tu remettras tous mes vœux de bonheur à Lyra et Demetri.**

**-Pourquoi ?**

**-Je m'en vais Bella, je vais juste te demander une chose.**

**-Laquelle ?**

**-Oublies-nous, moi, et les miens.**

**-Jamais ! Jamais je ne pourrais vous oublier, et même si je le voulais, ça me serait impossible !**

**-Tu m'as déjà remplacé, m'oublier ne devrait pas être trop long !**

Il ne pouvait pas partir, non, il allait être père ! C'est ça ! Il fallait que je lui dise ! J'ouvris la bouche pour le lui révéler, mais la petite me donna un violent coups dans le ventre. Je poussais un cri de douleur, et sombrais dans l'inconscience.

PDV Edward

Je n'arrivais pas à y croire. J'allais faire ma demande en mariage à Bella, et quand j'allais la retrouver, elle embrassait Alec ! Je devais partir, je ne pouvais plus rester ici. Elle allait parler, mais poussa un cri de douleur, et s'écroula. Mon premier réflexe fut d'aller voir si elle n'avait rien, mais je me souvins que Bella était une très bonne comédienne, et me ravissais. Je partis donc, laissant Bella et son rôle d'actrice au sol. J'allais chercher Carlisle.

**-Carlisle, pouvons-nous partir ?**

**-Bien… je vais prévenir les autres, tu te charges de Bella ?**

**-Je ne veux pas que Bella vienne avec nous.**

Il parut surprit, mais acquiesça. Je voyais bien que ça lui coûtait d'abandonné Bella ici, elle était comme sa fille. Toute la famille l'avait accepté, l'aimait. Quand tout le monde fut avertit de notre rentrée à Forks, nous allâmes faire nos valises. Quand je sortis de la chambre, je ne vis pas Alice me sauter dessus.

**-Salop ! Idiot ! Crétin ! Qu'est-ce qui t'a…**

Elle ne put continuer, car Jasper la prit et l'emmena avec lui. Je montais avec Carlisle et Esmée, tandis qu'Emmett, Jasper, Rose, et Alice montaient dans celle de cette dernière.

Je ne dis rien pendant tout le trajet, et, quand je sortis de la voiture à Forks, Rosalie et Alice vinrent vers moi, et me mirent une énorme gifle en même temps !

**-Calmez-vous,** intervint Carlisle.

**-Certainement pas,** dit Alice en allant dans sa chambre, imitée par Jazz, Em' et Rose.

Voilà, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plus,

Merci encore et toujours a ma correctrice Galswinthe, sans qui je pense que cet fic serait bourée de faute. =)

Merci aussi à tout ceux qui suivent ma fic, me laisse des reviews, m'ajoute dans leurs auteur favoris, ou ma fic dans leur fic favorite :-)

Les cinqs lettres à tout ceux qui entrent en exam's

Bisoux à tous,

A Dimanche prochain,

Mag


	19. Rejet

Pendant une semaine entière, seuls les parents m'adressaient la parole. Je souffrais en silence, souvent enfermé dans ma chambre. Comment pouvais-je souffrir autant à cause d'une femme ? J'avais l'impression que mon cœur m'avait été arraché, et qu'il était resté là-bas, près de ma douce… Non, elle ne l'était pas. Elle me trompait. Qu'avais-je fait pour mériter cela ? Je n'en savais rien, mais je le subissais en silence. Je ne sortais de la chambre que pour aller au lycée. Quand je finis par y retourner, Jessica ne me lâcha pas d'une semelle. Ce qu'elle était soulante ! En ce moment, j'étais en train de prendre un livre dans mon casier, alors qu'elle était appuyée contre celui d'à côté, parlant sans s'arrêter. Elle se colla à moi, essayant de me provoquer. Soudain, une idée germa dans ma tête. Je ne souffrirai plus jamais à cause d'une femme, c'est elles qui souffriront à cause de moi. Je pris part à son monologue, lui parlant un minimum, et, à la fin des cours, l'emmenais assez loin. Elle me provoquait plus que de raison, et je finis par me lâcher. Nous couchâmes ensemble une fois. Ensuite, je me rhabillais, et partis. J'avais bien sûr mis un préservatif. Je rentrais ensuite chez moi, et fis mes devoirs. J'allais chassé, et revenais à temps pour me préparer pour les cours. Attention, voici le nouveau Edward Cullen !

**PDV Bella.**

Je me réveillais dans ma chambre, une douleur au ventre, et la nausée à la bouche. Je me précipitais au WC, et vidais le peu que j'avais ingurgité. J'avais besoin de parler. J'appelais Julie par pensée, et elle arriva quelques secondes après.

**-Bella, enfin réveillée !**

**-Bonjour Julie,** dis-je d'une voix brisée.

**-Bella, ça ne va pas ?**

Je ne pus me retenir plus longtemps, et éclatais en sanglots. Julie essayait de me consoler comme elle pouvait, mais c'était peine perdue avec les hormones qui accentuaient tout… Désespérée, elle finit par appeler les autres.

**-Bella !** s'exclamèrent-elles quand elles me virent. **Que ce passe-t-il ?**

**-Edward… Cullen… partis…**

**-Bella, calme-toi, et explique-nous.**

J'essayais de me calmer, mais n'y arrivais qu'au bout d'une demi heure.

**-Au mariage, j'étais partie me changer et quand j'allais revenir, Alec m'a plaqué contre le mur et m'a embrassé. Mais Edward est entré et nous a vu. J'ai réussi à repoussé Alec et j'ai suivi Edward car il était partit en courant. Quand je l'ai rattrapé, il m'a dit de les oublié, lui et sa famille. J'ai voulu répondre, mais je me suis évanouie, et je ne me souviens plus de rien, juste de m'être réveillée ici.**

**-Edward t'a abandonnée par terre alors que tu étais inconsciente ?**

**-Non, ce n'est pas son genre…**

**-Bella, Demetri est parti voir où tu étais et t'a retrouvé, inconsciente, par terre,** dit Trecy.

**-Non, il n'a pas fait ça…**

**-Si.**

Non, ce n'est pas possible ! Il ne pouvait pas avoir fait ça ! Comment allais-je faire pour la petite ? Les filles continuaient de parler, mais je ne les écoutais plus. J'étais dans mes pensées. Les prochains mois, je les passais enfermée dans ma chambre. Personne ne remarqua ma grossesse, malgré mon changement de poids, et je n'en avais toujours pas parlé aux filles. Environs six mois plus tard, une rumeur me parvint aux oreilles…

**-QUOI ?** criais-je en entrant dans le bureau d'Aro.

**-Que se passe-t-il Bella ?**

**-Tu m'as fiancée à Alec ?**

**-Oui, tu souffres trop depuis le départ des Cullen, et Alec est la personne qu'il te faut.**

La mention de leur nom provoqua la réouverture de mon cœur mort.

**-Ce n'est pas une raison !**

**-Bella, ne discute pas mes ordres !**

**-Je. Ne. Me. Marierai. JAMAIS. Avec. Alec !**

**-Très bien, tu es bannies de Volterra ! Va faire tes affaires et pars d'ici !** s'emporta-t-il.

Je sortis de son bureau en claquant la porte, et allais faire mes valises. En sortant, je tombais nez à nez avec toute la bande. Très bien, ça m'éviterait de me déplacer dans le château.

**-Où vas-tu ?** demanda Tamara, suspicieuse.

**-Les filles… je suis bannie de Volterra. Je vous adore plus que tout, mais je dois partir. Au revoir.**

Je les contournais, et partis. J'avais à peine fait quelques pas, quand Dana s'exclama :

**-Si tu pars, je te suis.**

**-Moi aussi,** dirent Julie et Trecy.

**-On vous suis !** dirent Estelle et Tamara.

**-De quoi parlez-vous ?** demanda Demetri qui venait d'arriver, accompagné de Lyra.

**-On part,** dit Dana.

**-Où ?** demanda Lyra, les yeux emplit de douleur.

**-Lyra, je suis vraiment désolée, mais j'ai été bannie de Volterra, je dois partir.**

**-Et vous ?** demanda Lyra en s'adressant aux filles.

**-On ne veut pas la laisser toute seule, et on ne peut pas te demander de venir avec nous, tu as Demetri, et il préfèrerait sûrement resté à Volterra.**

**-Non, si tu pars, on part avec toi !** dirent-ils tous les deux en même temps.

**-Merci, vraiment, mais il ne faut…**

**-Pas d'objection Bella ! On a décidés, tu pars, on part tous ! Nous sommes une famille, et il n'est pas question de laisser Aro nous détruire.**

**-Merci, merci beaucoup,** dis-je, les larmes aux yeux.

**-Mais de rien p'tite sœur,** dit Demetri en me serrant dans ses bras.

Tout le monde se rajouta autour de nous. Câlin collectif !

**-On va faire nos valises,** dirent-ils tous en partant vers leur chambre respective.

Je les attendais dans le hall, quand je me souvins que je n'avais pas pris les affaires pour la petite ! Je retournais rapidement dans la chambre, après m'être concentrée pour envoyé les valises à Forks, dans ma villa. Je ressortis, et vis que tout le monde était là. Je leur souris. Un raclement de gorge se fit entendre.

**-Où comptes-tu aller comme ça ma chérie ?** roucoula Alec en s'approchant de moi.

**-Je pars,** dis-je en reculant automatiquement.

**-Tu ne peux pas, tu m'es fiancée,** me fit-il remarquer avec une petite moue.

**-Plus maintenant,** dis-je en jetant la bague que j'avais mis dans ma poche à ses pieds.

**-Allons, allons, qu'est-ce que c'est que…** commença Caïus en s'approchant.

Il se stoppa en nous voyant, tous les huit. Moi tenant quelques sacs, et les autres avec leur valise.

**-Où allez-vous ?** demanda-t-il, suspicieux.

**-Nous partons.**

**-Et pourquoi ?** demanda-t-il, ses pupille se résumaient maintenant à de fine fente, pareille à celles des serpents.

**-Bella a été bannie, et nous n'abandonnons pas un membre de notre famille,** dit Demetri.

Il fulmina, et se tourna.

**-Aro !** cria-t-il.

Je profitais qu'il ne nous regardait pas, et nous téléportais tous dans ma villa. Je pensais aussi à faire venir nos voitures, et les fis apparaître dans le garage. Après avoir utilisé mes pouvoirs, j'étais énormément fatiguée. Je manquais de tombée, mais me rattrapais de justesse à un meuble qui se trouvait non loin de là.

**-Bella, ça va ?** s'inquiéta Tamara.

**-Heu… oui, je vais m'asseoir. J'ai quelque chose à vous annoncer,** rajoutais-je après une courte hésitation.

Ils me suivirent tous au salon, et s'assirent avec moi.

**-Nous t'écoutons Bella, que se passe-t-il ?**

**-Hé bien… jesuisenceinte.**

**-Quoi ?**

**-Je suis enceinte,** chuchotais-je.

**-Quoi ! Et depuis combien de temps ? De qui ?**

**-Je suis enceinte d'Edward, et de huit mois.**

**-Et quand comptais-tu nous le dire ?** demanda Estelle.

**-Je n'osais pas, j'avais prévu de l'annoncer au mariage, mais…**

**-Il est partit avant.**

**-Et je n'ai plus trouvé le courage de vous l'avouer,** dis-je, honteuse.

**-Bella, il ne fallait pas t'inquiéter, mais… c'est une fille ou un garçon ?** demanda Demetri, tout excité.

**-Une fille, je vais l'appeler Angélique.**

**-Quel beau prénom !**

Je souris, je trouvais aussi. Et puis, elle serait mon petit ange à moi… Je me levais, et montais en haut, il fallait bien préparer sa chambre ! J'attrapais mes sacs, et allais vers la chambre voisine à la mienne. J'allais commencer la décoration, mais les filles et Demetri arrivèrent à ce moment là.

**-Que comptes-tu faire ?** demanda Lyra, les mains sur les hanches.

**-Heu… la chambre.**

**-Pas question ! Tu es enceinte, nous allons la faire pour toi !** s'exclama Dana.

**-Non, c'est bon…**

**-Bella, pas de discussion !**

**-Bon, d'accord,** ronchonnais-je.

Je leur laissais le matériel, et allais dans ma chambre. Environ une heure plus tard, Demetri vint me chercher, pour me dire que la chambre était prête. J'allais voir, et restais pantoise. Ils avaient reproduit exactement la même que celle du magasin !

**-Merci !** m'écriais-je en me jetant dans leurs bras.

Ils rirent de mon enthousiasme, et me serrèrent dans leurs bras.

**-Bon, on va te laisser, on va chasser !** dit Demetri.

**-Ok,** dis-je en souriant.

Ils partirent, et moi, j'allais dans la chambre de ma petite Angélique.

**-Tu ne connaîtras jamais ton père,** lui dis-je la voix nostalgique tout en caressant mon ventre.

_« Ce n'est pas grave, on aura déjà la meilleure maman du monde, et puis, on le connait, à travers toi »_ fit une voix dans ma tête.

**-On ?**

_« Ben oui, moi et mon frère ! »_

**-Vous êtes deux ? Pourquoi ne pas me l'avoir dit plus tôt ?**

_« Ben… je savais pas. »_

**-Qu'est-ce qu'il aurait fallu dire plus tôt ?** fit la voix de Dana.

**-Oh ! Heu… Angélique vient de m'annoncer qu'ils sont deux, un petit garçon en plus !**

**-Mais c'est génial !** cria Dana en me sautant dans les bras.

Je souris, et descendis avec elle. Tout le monde était déjà rentré, étais-je restée si longtemps que ça dans la chambre ?

**-Bella a une super nouvelle !**

**-Qui a-t-il ?** demanda Julie, impatiente.

**-J'attends une petite fille, ET un petit garçon !** dis-je en sautillant.

**-C'EST GÉNIAL !** crièrent-ils tous en chœur.

**-Oui.**

Nous parlâmes un peu, puis, j'allais chasser, seule. Je sortis, et laissais libre cour à mes sens pour trouver un gibier. Quand j'eus bien manger, ou bus, j'allais rentrer, mais j'aperçus une meute de cinq loups, autour d'une femme, vampire. Elle avait l'air affolé.

_« Je pensais que les loups garous avaient été tués par Caïus ! Pourvu qu'ils ne m'attaquent pas… »_

Des loups garous ! Je ne pensais pas que ça existait encore ! Je m'avançais pour l'aider.

_« Qu'est-ce qu'elle ressemble à ma fille… mais non, Bella a été tuée il y a presque deux ans par ces sales buveurs de sang ! »_

**-Papa ?**


	20. rencnter inatendue

« À qui en a-t-elle ? »

**-Papa, c'est moi, Bella.**

« Bella ? »

La vampire me regarda étrangement.

**-Bella ? C'est toi ?**

**-Euh… oui, mais on se connait ?**

**-Bella, c'est moi, Maureen !**

**-Momo !**

Je lui sautais dans les bras. Maureen était ma meilleure amie, celle à qui je me confiais, pour ne pas devenir folle. Elle me comprenait, étant dans le même cas que moi.

**-Papa, Jacob, Seth, vous pouvez vous retransformer, on ne vous veut aucun mal.**

Ils partirent, et, quelques secondes plus tard, ils revinrent, sous forme humaine.

**-Papa, voici Maureen, ma meilleure amie de Phoenix, Maureen, voici mon père.**

**-Enchantée,** dit-elle.

Il ne répondit rien, se contentant de fixer mon ventre.

**-Tu n'as pas encore accouché ?**

Il avait déjà remarqué que j'étais enceinte ? Quand je pense que j'ai passer des mois à Volterra sans que personne ne s'en rende compte…

**-J'ai perdu le bébé pendant la transformation, mais je peux être enceinte grâce à cela.**

**-Qui est le père ?**

**-Edward Cullen,** soufflais-je.

**-Je ne l'ai pas senti.**

**-Il n'est pas avec nous. J'ai une nouvelle famille de vampire. Dana, Julie, Trecy, Tamara et Estelle sont célibataires, Lyra est en couple avec Demetri. Nous allons nous inscrire au lycée.**

**-OK,** dit-il.** Passe me voir plus tard, il faut qu'on parle.**

Et il partit, suivit de toute la meute.

**-Oh Bella ! Comment es-tu devenue comme moi ?**

**-Eh bien, comme tu le sais, j'ai fini par quitter Phoenix. Mais quand je suis arrivée mon père était bizarre. Le lendemain, je suis allée à l'hôpital, et j'ai appris que j'étais enceinte, et qu'il était trop tard pour avorter. Quand je l'ai dit à mon père, il s'est mis à trembler. J'ai ensuite acheté ma villa, et un soir, Edward Cullen m'a amené un dossier. Il m'a aussi invité à aller au cinéma. Quand il est parti, j'ai feuilleté le dossier, et j'ai appris que j'étais atteinte d'un cancer du cerveau en face terminal. Quand j'ai été au rendez-vous, Edward et moi nous sommes embrassé pour la première fois. Il m'a ensuite raccompagné chez moi, et quand je suis rentrée, je me suis faite enlevée par les Volturi. Ils m'ont transformée…**

Je lui expliquais toute l'histoire, du début à la fin.

**-Hé bien, quelle histoire !**

**-Tu es seule ?**

**-Oui, pourquoi ?**

**-Tu pourrais te joindre à nous, s'il-te-plaît !**

**-OK.**

Elle me suivit à la villa. Je la présentais aux autres qui l'apprécièrent de suite.

**-Avez-vous des dons ?**

**-Oui, moi je peux créer des dons, Julie créait les vêtements, Estelle est télépathe, Tamara télékinésiste, Dana peut nous faire paraître humaine, Trecy vole, Lyra voit les dons que tu possèdes, et Demetri est un traqueur.**

**-Waouh, c'est une grosse perte pour les Volturi !**

**-Oui.**

Le mois passa très vite. Personne n'allait au lycée, elles ne voulaient pas me laisser, et Demetri et Lyra se feraient passé pour nos parents. Je finis par accoucher de mes deux petits anges. Angélique Laurella, et Mytril Joanni. Tout le monde s'émerveille encore devant eux, ils sont tellement craquant ! Nous finîmes par sortir de l'hôpital, mais j'avais sentis l'odeur de Carl… non, ne pense pas à eux. Aujourd'hui, la mascarade commence. Demetri va a son premier jour de boulot, maçon. Lyra garde les deux petits anges, et les filles et moi, nous allons au lycée ! Dana, Trecy et Julie montent avec moi, tandis qu'Estelle et Tamara montent avec Maureen. Cette dernière me suit, étant donné que j'étais la seule à connaître le chemin… Nous arrivâmes rapidement, et, comme lors de ma rentrée, tout le monde nous fixait. Je sortis de la voiture, et allais au secrétariat, suivie par les filles.

**-Bonjour, nous sommes les nouvelles.**

**-Ah oui, les Swan, bienvenue, Isabella était déjà ici, elle vous fera visiter, et vous expliquera,** dit-elle en nous tendant des papiers.

Nous les saisîmes, et allâmes dehors. Je leurs expliquais rapidement, et nous nous rendîmes compte que nous n'avions qu'un seul cours en commun Gym.

**-Tiens, Swan, tu as bien changé,** me dit une voix criarde derrière moi.

Je me retournais, et me trouvais face à Jessica et toute sa bande.

**-Et toi, tu n'as pas changé, toujours aussi moche, toujours aussi conne, c'est vraiment désolant,** dis-je, faussement triste pour elle.

Maureen me fixa avec des grands yeux.

**-Pour qui tu te prends ?**

**-C'est plutôt à moi de te le demander, pour qui tu te prends ? Je ne fais que dire tout haut ce que tout le monde, excepté les godiches qui t'entourent, pense.**

Là, Maureen me fixa, elle n'en croyait pas ses yeux.

**-Bella, je vais dans la classe.**

Elle allait partir, mais Lauren l'appela.

**-Hé toi, où tu vas comme ça ?**

Elle ne répondit pas. Lauren s'impatienta, et la saisit par le poignet. Mon amie se retourna, fixa Lauren droit dans les yeux, et dit :

**-En quoi ça te regarde, blondasse décolorée.**

Elle se dégagea, et partit. Je la suivis, et nous allâmes en cours de math. L'heure passa vite, le professeur nous ayant forcée à nous présentée, ça avait pris la moitié de l'heure, et le temps qu'il nous distribue notre matériel, la période était finie.

**-Je te laisse Momo, j'ai français.**

**-OK, j'ai science.**

On se sépara, quand je me rendis compte que j'avais son manuel de science. Je me retournais, et vis Edward, embrassant Maureen. J'allais vers Maureen, qui était complètement figée. Quand Edward la relâcha enfin, elle me regarda.

**-Tiens, ton manuel,** lui dis-je en lui tendant son livre, tout en ignorant soigneusement Edward.

Celui-ci me regardait, comme s'il n'en croyait pas ses yeux.

**-Tu sais où se trouve la salle ?** demandais-je.

**-Non, tu peux me montrer ?**

**-Bien sûr, suis-moi.**

Nous partîmes vers la classe de science.

**-Tu le connais ?** demanda-t-elle.

**-Edward,** dis-je simplement.

**-Oh… désolée.**

**-Ce n'est rien.**

Je l'accompagnais à son cours de science, et allais ensuite à mon cours de français. J'arrivais un peu en retard, m'excusais auprès du professeur, et lui fit signer ma fiche.

**-Allez entre monsieur Newton, et monsieur Cullen,** soupira-t-il en signant mon papier.

Je balayais la classe des yeux, et vis que je devais m'asseoir entre Mike et Emmett ! J'allais m'asseoir, et déballais tranquillement mes affaires.

**-Isabella, comment vas-tu ?** demanda Mike.** Tu te souviens de moi ?**

**-Euh… ah oui, le con qui s'est fait gifler par Jessica !** dis-je.

À côté de moi, Emmett pouffa. Mike affichait une tête hilarante, mais il répondit tout de même.

**-Oui,… alors, tu es de retours à Forks ? Je te manquais trop ?**

**-Pas du tout, au contraire, j'ai pleuré quand je me suis rendue compte que j'allais te revoir !**

Pendant tout le cours, il essaya d'engager la conversation, mais je le rembarrais à chaque fois ! La cloche finit par sonner, mais je n'avais absolument rien suivi. J'allais ranger mes affaires, quand je me rendis compte que ma feuille était pleine de note !

**-Je crois que tu en auras besoin,** dit Emmett.

**-Merci nounours,** lui dis-je ne riant

Il rit un peu.

**-Chouette façon de rembarrer Newton dis-moi !**

**-Ouais, je sais. Mais bon, il me fait ***** !**

Il sourit, mais ne répondit pas.

**-Tu as déjà vu Edward aujourd'hui ?** finit-il par demander alors que nous avions tous deux une heure de libre.

**-Euh… oui.**

**-Ah bon ?**

**-Oui, il était entrain d'embrasser une de mes amies.**

**-Ah… je suis désolé. Pour tout. Il n'aurait pas dut t'abandonner, et puis, je suis sûr que tu ne le trompais pas !**

**-Non, j'aime Edward, et je l'aimerai toujours, mais je ne serai plus la seule à souffrir maintenant…** dis-je pour moi-même.

**-Qui d'autre ?**

**-Hum ?**

**-Qui d'autre souffrirait ?**

**-Oh heu… je ne préfère pas en parler,** dis-je.

**-Comme tu veux.**

Nous continuâmes à parler, et allâmes ensuite en cours. Après, ce fut le déjeuner. Tout le monde se rejoignit à la cafétéria, et nous nous installâmes à une table.

**-Alors, comme s'est passée votre matinée ?** demandais-je.

**-Bien,** répondirent Trecy, Julie, Estelle et Tamara.

**-Bof, un pot de colle, Mike Newton je crois, n'a pas arrêté de me suivre,** dit Dana.

**-Mal, j'ai Edward Cullen dans tous mes cours,** rumina Maureen.

**-Je te plains ma pauvre…**

Je sentis une main se poser sur mon épaule. Je me retournais, et me retrouvais face au directeur.

**-Mademoiselle Swan ?**

**-Oui ?**

**-Nous avons reçu un appel, vous êtes attendue chez vous, ainsi que vos amies,** dit-il d'une voix endormie.

**-Bien,** dis-je.** Pourquoi ?**

**-Angélique et Mytril.**

Je me levais un peu trop vite pour une humaine, comme les autres, et me hâtais de sortir de l'établissement. Malheureusement, les Cullen ne l'entendaient pas de cette oreille, et vinrent nous barrer la route. Tout le monde s'arrêta.

**-Bella…**

**-On n'a pas le temps,** dis-je ne entreprenant de les contourner.

Jasper me bloqua.

**-Bien, si vous tenez absolument à parler, parlez avec elles, j'ai d'autre choses à faire.**

Je m'éloignais un peu du groupe, et appelais Lyra.

**-Allô ?** fit-elle, la voix affolée.

**-Lyra, que se passe-t-il ?**

**-Ils sont là, et ils veulent prendre les enfants… Bella, nous ne pourrons pas les retenir longtemps, dépêche-toi !**

Je raccrochais, et allais en furie vers les Cullen.

**-Maintenant, vous allez nous laisser passer,** dis-je en me frayant un chemin parmi eux. Les filles étaient étonnées, mais me suivirent néanmoins. Nous montâmes dans la voiture, et je démarrais en trompe. Je ne respectais pas les limites de vitesse, mais peu m'importait pour l'instant, tout ce qui comptait, c'était mes enfants. Malheureusement, une sirène se fit entendre. Je dus m'arrêter sur le bas côté, tandis que l'officier venait à ma fenêtre. J'ouvris celle-ci, et découvris mon père.

**-Papa !**

**-Bella, tu étais largement au dessus des limites de vitesse, je dois te mettre une amende…**

**-Pas le temps, papa, chez nous, tu as tes deux petits enfants de quelques semaines, avec les Volturi qui veulent les enlever. Et pour les protéger, il n'y a que Lyra et Demetri…**

**-OK, c'est bon. J'appelle la meute, et on y va,** dit-il.

Il partit, et je redémarrais. Nous arrivâmes rapidement chez moi. Je sortis de la voiture en furie, et entrais chez moi. Aro, Caïus et Marcus se trouvaient là, ainsi qu'Alec, Jane, Heidi, et d'autres de la garde.

**-Qu'est-ce que vous faites chez moi ?** demandais-je.

**-Nous venons récupérer les Volturi en fuite, ainsi que ces enfants,** répondit Aro.

**-Vous ne toucherez pas à mes enfants.**

J'allais auprès d'eux, et ils arrêtèrent de pleurer.

**-Enfin, ma chérie, ne réagit pas comme ça ! J'ai parlé à Aro, il veut bien que tu reviennes à Volterra avec nous, ta famille. Nous serons heureux, toi et moi…**

**-Non, je ne serai jamais heureuse avec toi. Mon cœur est déjà prit, et il lui appartiendra toujours,** dis-je.

J'entendis plusieurs voitures arriver, et mon père ainsi que toute la meute arriver. Ils entrèrent en trombe dans la maison, et vinrent se poster autour de nous.

**-Excusez-moi… auriez-vous l'obligeance de sortir de cette maison, ceci est une discussion privée, merci,** dit Alec d'une voix au perchée.

**-Ma chérie, pour qui se prennent-ils ?** me demanda mon père.

**-Je n'en sais rien, malheureusement. Ils veulent que je rentre à Volterra…**

**-Pas que toi, Lyra, Demetri, et les autres aussi,** intervint Aro.

-**… que j'épouse Alec, et que nous vivions heureux pour toujours.**

**-Certainement pas. Bella reste ici, avec sa famille. Et vu que ces jeunes filles sont comme ses sœurs, et ce jeune homme comme son frère, eux aussi. Du moins, s'il le veulent,** dit-il en venant m'enlacer la taille.

Nous devions avoir l'air d'un vrai petit couple à cet instant. Pourtant, il n'était que mon père. Je pense que la meute avait compris notre manège, car elle ne disait rien. J'entendis deux voiture arriver, et s'arrêter ici. Sept portières claquèrent, et je reconnus l'odeur des Cullen. Oh non, ils n'avaient pas compris, ils vont tout faire rater ! Ils frappèrent à la porte comme s'il s'agissait d'une visite de courtoisie imprévue. Je ne pouvais décemment pas aller ouvrir, et encore moins un des Volturi.

**-Bon, maintenant, vous allez partir, et nous laisser vivre notre vie bien tranquille,** dis-je.

Aro nous regarda un à un, et leva une main vers les gardes qui avaient pris une position d'attaque.

**-Bien, mais ce n'est pas fini, Isabella,** dit-il.

Je les téléportais sans prévenir à Volterra, et allais vers la porte, un peu plus calme.

**-Oui ?** demandais-je en ouvrant.

**-Re bonjour Bella,** me salua froidement Alice.

**-Venez, entrez,** dis-je en ouvrant un peu plus la porte et me retirant pour les laisser passer.

Ils me suivirent au salon, où tout était comme si rien ne s'y était passé. Je remarquais que les loups étaient partis.

_« Merci beaucoup. »_ fis-je par pensée à mon père.

_« Y a pas de quoi. »_

Je souris, et allais m'asseoir auprès de mes petits anges. Angie se mit à pleurer, elle avait sûrement faim. Je la pris des bras de Demetri, ouvris la petite fermeture éclaire dissimulée sur ma blouse au niveau de ma poitrine, et lui donnais le sein.

**-Que puis-je pour vous ?** demandais-je avec un sourire.

Ça me faisait toujours ça quand j'étais en contact avec mes enfants, j'étais toujours souriante.

**-Nous avons quelques questions,** fit Carlisle.


	21. Révélation

**-Allez-y, je vous en prie.**

**-Qui sont ces enfants ?** commença Edward.

**-Voici Angélique Laurella, et Mytril Joanni.**

**-Qui est le père ?** enchaîna-t-il.

**-Edward, cette question est personnel,** intervint Carlisle.

**-Non, il a le droit de savoir. Le père, c'est toi,** dis-je.

Les Cullen me dévisagèrent un moment.

**-C'est impossible.**

**-Crois-le ou non, mais c'est le cas. Je portais nos enfants quand tu es parti.**

**-Oh mon Dieu,** dit Esmée.

**-C'est…**

**-Impossible,** dirent Rosalie et Carlisle.

**-Improbable,** dit Jasper.

**-Une erreur,** dit Emmett.

**-Vrai,** dit Alice.

Tout le monde la regarda avec des yeux ronds. Edward n'avait rien dit, et ne disait toujours rien. Alice me sauta dans les bras, on ne peut plus heureuse.

**-C'est magnifique ! Je suis tatie ! Je suis tatie ! Je suis tatie !**

Je ris face à son excitation.

**-Attends… tu n'as pas encore la chambre de Mytril ?**

**-Euh… non, après que je leur ai annoncé que j'étais enceinte, c'est à peine si je pouvais sortir pour chasser. Et vu que personne ne voulait me laisser…**

**-Nous devons aller réparer ça !** dit Alice.

**-Désolée, mais je ne peux pas. Je dois rester ici avec les enfants, jusqu'à demain. Et pas la peine de dire quoi que ce soit, je ne viendrais pas,** dis-je.

**-Pff, tu n'es pas drôle !**

**-Tu peux bien y aller sans moi !**

Elle réfléchit un moment, et acquiesça.

**-D'accord, Emmett, Jasper, Carlisle, Esmée, Rose, vous venez avec moi !**

**-Et pourquoi Eddy ne vient pas ?** s'exclama Emmett.

**-Il va rester ici avec Bella et ses enfants ! Lyra, les filles, Demetri, par ici !** dit Alice en les tirant par le bras.

C'est ainsi que nous nous retrouvâmes, seuls dans le salon, avec les enfants. Quand Angélique eut fini de boire, ce fut Mytril qui se plaignit. Je le pris à son tour, et lui donnais l'autre sein. Je le remis ensuite avec sa sœur, et il s'endormit. Edward n'avait toujours pas dit un mot depuis que je lui avais dit qu'il était père. J'allais m'asseoir à ses côtés. Je ne savais pas pourquoi, j'avais une furieuse envie de l'embrasser. Je fixais ses lèvres tentatrices, alors qu'il restait toujours muet. Il ferma les yeux, et se massa les tempes. Je mis ma main sur son dos, il sursauta à ce contacte. Il tourna la tête vers moi, et retira ma main de son dos.

**-C'est impossible.**

**-De quoi ?**

**-Je ne peux pas être le père, c'est tout simplement impossible.**

**-Si c'est possible, la preuve,** dis-je en désignant les enfants.

**-Qui me dit que tu dis la vérité ? Après tout, c'est toi qui me trompais.**

**-Je ne trompais pas. Je n'ai couché qu'avec deux personnes. Toi, et Phil, mon beau-père qui était aussi mon violeur.**

Il me fixa dans les yeux, semblant me jauger.

**-Je ne sais pas,** murmura-t-il.

Je pris ses mains dans les miennes.

**-Crois le ou non, tu es père de ces enfants. Tu n'es pas forcé de me croire, mais sache une chose. Je t'aime, et je t'ai toujours aimé,** dis-je.

Ne résistant plus, je déposais légèrement mes lèvres sur les siennes, pour un baiser furtif. Je lâchais ensuite ses mains, et allais coucher Angélique dans sa chambre. Quand je redescendis, Edward avait pris Mytril dans ses bras, et le regardait avec tendresse. J'allais vers eux, et m'assis dans le canapé. Edward tourna son visage vers le mien, nos lèvres à quelques centimètre l'une de l'autre.

**-Bella…**

Je sentais son haleine fraîche sur ma peau.

**-… je t'aime, je t'aimerai toujours, mais…**

Ah ! Il y a un « mais » !

**-… j'ai besoin de temps.**

J'ouvrais les yeux que j'avais fermé, et vrillais mon regard au sien.

**-Bien,** dis-je.

Je me relevais, et montais. Que pouvais-je bien faire ? Je vis mon portable sur le lit, et décidais d'appeler ma mère. Je me demandais comment elle réagirait en apprenant qu'elle était grand-mère. Je saisis mon portable, et composais son numéro.

**-Allô ?** fit-elle au bout de quelques tonalités.

**-Renée.**

**-Isabella ?** demanda-t-elle, incrédule.

**-C'est bien moi.**

**-Que se passe-t-il,** demanda-t-elle d'une voix froide.

**-Je veux juste t'annoncer que tu es grand-mère de deux petits anges.**

**-Et le bébé de Phil ?** demanda-t-elle, amère.

**-Oh, lui, j'ai appris que j'avais fait une fausse couche,** mentis-je.

**-Bien, je dois te dire, tu as une petite sœur,** dit-elle.

Je me crispais. Une autre petite fille avait-elle pris ma place ?

**-Bien.**

**-Phil devra passer un mois à Seattle, je viendrai te voir avec la petite.**

**-OK.**

**-À dans trois jours.**

Et elle raccrocha. Attendez, trois jours ? Je jetais mon portable sur mon lit, et descendis voir Edward.

**-Edward ?**

**-Bella ?**

**-Euh… je me demandais si tu voudrais rencontrer ma mère et Phil… **

**-Pardon ?**

**-Oui, elle devrait venir me voir dans trois jours, peut-être avec Phil, et je voulais savoir si tu voulais la rencontrer.**

Il hésita un moment.

**-J'en serai ravi,** finit-il par dire.

**-Et euh… elle a eu une fille avec Phil, enfin je suppose, elle viendra aussi.**

**-Bien.**

Il me sourit. Je reçus un message.

« Kikou Bella ! On rentrera trop tard, donc tout le monde passe la nuit à villa, tu restes seule avec Edward -) »

« OK, pas de problème »

**-Alice vient de m'envoyer un message, ils reviendront trop tard, donc ils rentrent directement chez vous. On a la villa pour nous seuls toute la nuit.**

Il me fit un mince sourire. Je pris ensuite notre fils, et m'apprêtais à monter, quand une idée me vint.

**-Tu veux venir ?** demandai-je.

Il me sourit, franchement cette fois-ci, et nous montâmes dans la chambre de Mytril. Il n'y avait qu'un modeste berceau, mais Alice y remédiera vite. Je le tendis à Edward pour qu'il le couche, ce qu'il fit maladroitement. Je me penchais ensuite sur le berceau de mon fils, et lui embrassais le front. Je me relevais, et allais dans la chambre de notre fille, suivie par Edward. Après avoir vérifié qu'elle dormait bien, nous sortîmes de la chambre. À peine étions-nous sortis de la chambre, qu'Edward me plaqua contre le mur opposé, et m'embrassa à pleine bouche. Je répondis à son baiser, et nous fis aller dans ma chambre. Nous passâmes une nuit de rêve. Le lendemain, je me levais de bonne heure. Je partis réveiller Angélique, et Edward Mytril. Nous nous aperçûmes que la chambre de ce dernier était maintenant décorée et meublée. Je créais les vêtements d'Angélique et de Mytril, et allais les installer sur la chaise haute. Je pris les petit pots de compotes (aux pommes, ils n'en veulent pas d'autre), et allais leur donner. Ils le finirent rapidement, et Edward revint à ce moment là. Les vacances de Pâques avaient commencées, et nous étions en congés pendant quinze jours. Les filles revinrent en fin d'après-midi, et semblèrent désespérées de ne pas nous voir nous embrasser. Edward me prit à part.

**-Bella… euh, je me demandais…**

**-Oui ?**

**-Eh bien, je me demandais si ça ne te dérangeait pas si je venais m'installer ici ?**

**-Bien sûr que non ! Mais je ne suis pas la seule à habiter ici,** soulignai-je.

Il sourit, et nous allâmes au salon.

**-Voilà, j'aimerai vous demander si ça ne vous dérange pas si je viens vivre ici,** demanda-t-il.

**-Mais bien sûr que non !** dirent-elles toutes à part Maureen.

Il allait avoir du mal à la convaincre.

**-Mouais,** dit-elle.

**-Bien, je vais aller chercher mes affaires…**

On sonna à la porte. J'allais ouvrir, et tous les Cullen entrèrent, des cartons dans les bras.

**-Les affaires d'Edward,** fit Alice en voyant notre regard interrogateur.

**-Tu as eu une vision ?**

**-Tu as tout compris !**

Je lui pris le carton qu'elle tenait dans ses bras, et le montais dans ma chambre. Les autres cartons suivirent, et voilà comment nous nous retrouvâmes dans le salon, à parler de tout et de rien.

**-Oh les filles… ma mère, Phil et leur fille viendront dans deux jours,** dis-je.

**-OK,** dirent-elles.

Maureen me lança un regard inquiet.

**-Bella, tu es…**

**-Ne t'inquiète pas, ça va aller.**

**-Si tu le dis,** dit-elle en haussant les épaules.

Les deux jours suivants passèrent vite, et le jour de la visite de ma mère arriva. Les filles étaient parties faire du shopping, alors qu'Edward et moi restâmes à la maison avec les enfants. On frappa deux petits coups à la porte. Je me crispais, et me levais pour aller ouvrir, suivie par Edward. Je tenais Angélique, et lui Mytril. J'ouvris, et découvris ma mère, Phil, et une petite fille que je ne connaissais pas.

**-Bonjour,** dis-je.

Renée me fixa un moment, puis Edward, et enfin les enfants.

**-Bonjour,** dit poliment Edward.

**-Entrez,** dis-je.

**-Qu'est-ce que tu as fait pour vivre dans une maison pareil ? Il t'a pris sous son aile parce qu'il t'avait engrossé ?** demanda-t-elle en entrant, alors qu'Edward était avec nous.

**-Edward, voici Renée, Phil, et leur fille,** dis-je en l'ignorant.

Maintenant que je m'en rendais compte, elle était beaucoup trop âgée…

**-Ma fille,** reprit Phil.** Isabelle est une fille que j'ai eu avec une femme quelques années au paravent. Elle est morte, et j'ai eu sa garde,** dit-il en plaçant sa main sur son épaule, un peu trop prêt de sa poitrine à mon goût.

**-Isabelle, je suis Isabella, mais appelle-moi Bella,** dis-je en me penchant vers la petite fille de dix ans.

**-Bonjour,** dit-elle d'une petite voix.

**-Venez, allons nous installer dans le salon.**

J'allais dans notre salon, et m'installais dans un canapé. Renée s'étant mise à côté de Phil, et n'ayant plus de place où s'asseoir, Isabelle, alla s'installa sur un divan éloigné.

**-Viens,** dis-je en tapotant la place libre à côté de moi.

La petite vint vers moi, hésitante, et s'assit. Je lui souriais.

**-Je peux ?** demanda-t-elle en tendant les bras vers la petite.

**-Oui, tiens. Mets une main sous sa tête, voilà,** dis-je en lui donnant la petite.

Elle la berça doucement.

**-Alors, comment avez-vous fini dans une maison pareille tout seul, jeune homme ?** demanda Renée en battant des cils.

**-Je suis venu m'installer chez Bella il y a quelques jours.**

**-Ah, et toi, comment as-tu fait pour avoir une maison pareille ?**

**-Je l'ai achetée peu après mon arrivée à Forks,** dis-je.

**-Ah… tu es sûre que ces enfants sont bien ceux de ce jeune homme ?**

**-Que veux-tu dire par là ?**

**-Que, pour pouvoir payer un loyer pareille, il faut de l'argent, et que le propriétaire…**

**-Insinuerais-tu que j'ai couché avec le propriétaire pour avoir cette maison ?** demandai-je, sentant déjà la colère monter en moi.

**-Oui,** dit-elle comme si de rien était.

**-Eh bien non, j'avais de l'argent sur mon compte, et j'ai acheté cette maison légalement,** dis-je.

**-Tu…**

**-Madame, je peux certifier qu'elle a acheté cette maison légalement,** intervint Edward.

**-Hum… parle-nous de toi,** reprit-elle en se penchant exagérément, laissant entrevoir sa poitrine à Edward.

Je rêve où elle le drague ?

**-Hé bien, je m'appelle Edward Cullen…**

Il fut interrompu par la porte qui s'ouvrit.

**-On est rentrés !** cria Alice en courant dans le salon.

**-Euh… Renée, voici Alice, une des sœurs d'Edward,** dis-je alors que les autres arrivaient.

**-Et elles ?**

**-Voici Dana, Estelle, Tamara, Trecy, Julie, et Lyra, elles sont comme mes sœurs. Lyra est avec Demetri. Et voici Jasper, qui est avec Alice, Rosalie et Emmett, qui sont ensemble et Esmée, la mère d'Edward,** dis-je en désignant tout le monde un par un.

**-Enchantée, je suis la mère de Bella.**

**-Malheureusement, c'est bien vrai.**

**-Renée ?** demanda Maureen en entrant.

**-Maureen ! Comment vas-tu ?**

**-Je vais bien, merci.**

Tout le monde s'assit, et commença à parler.

**-Vous voulez à boire ?** demandai-je.

**-Oui, un verre de vin,** dit Renée.

**-Tu aurais une bouteille de bière ?** demanda Phil.

**-Bien sûr, et toi ?** demandai-je à Isabelle.

**-Euh… qu'est-ce que vous avez ?** demanda-t-elle timidement.

**-Viens, je vais te montrer, et tu choisiras ce que tu veux.**

Elle me suivit dans la cuisine.

**-Alors, dis-moi ce que tu veux, nous avons de tout,** dis-je.

**-Euh… vous avez du thé au citron ?**

**-Bien sûr, et tutoie-moi.**

**-D'accord.**

Je pris la cannette pour Isabelle, la bouteille de vin pour ma mère, et celle de bière pour Phil.

**-Je peux te poser une question ?** demandai-je en m'accroupissant en face d'elle.

**-Oui,** dit-elle.

**-Promets-moi de répondre la vérité, d'accord ?**

Elle hocha la tête.

**-Est-ce que Phil te bat ?**

Elle ne répondit pas.

**-Est-ce qu'il t'a déjà… violé ?**

Elle se crispa, et laissa tomber sa canette. Je la rattrapais avant qu'elle ne tombe à terre, et lui la tendit.

**-Réponds-moi s'il-te-plaît.**


	22. problème

Elle ne répondit pas à haute voix, mais hocha quand même la tête. Mes yeux devinrent noirs de rage, ne lui avais-je pas suffi ?

**-Comment sais-tu ?** demanda-t-elle timidement.

J'hésitai, devais-je répondre ? Elle avait été honnête avec moi, je devrais lui rendre la pareille…

**-Parce que je l'ai vécu avant toi,** murmurai-je.

Elle me regarda avec des yeux écarquillés, et les larmes lui vinrent aux yeux.

**-Non, non, ne pleure pas,** lui dis-je en la prenant dans mes bras. Elle se calma avant que les larmes ne coulent, et me sourit, avant de retourner au salon. Je souris, et pris les boissons que l'on m'avait demandé.

**-Voilà, un verre de vin, et une bouteille de bière,** dis-je en leur tendant à chacun leur boisson.

Ils les prirent sans aucun remerciement, et j'allais m'asseoir à côté d'Edward.

**-Alors, comment as-tu rencontré Isabella ?** demanda ma mère en s'adressant à Edward, le seul à qui elle parlait depuis le début de la soirée.

**-Bella, et je l'ai rencontrée au lycée.**

**-Hum…**

On frappa à la porte. J'allais ouvrir, et vis Charlie et Carlisle en pleine discussion.

**-Bonjour !** lançai-je, enjouée qu'ils s'entendent si bien.

**-Bella !** dit mon père en venant me serrer dans ses bras.** Tu reçois de monde ?** demanda-t-il en entrant.

**-Heu… oui,** dis-je quelque peu embêtée de ne pas l'avoir retenu.

Il alla directement dans le salon, mais s'arrêta net en voyant Renée.

**-Entrez,** dis-je en laissant Carlisle passer.

Il entra dans le hall, et s'apprêtait à aller au salon, mais je le retins.

**-Je peux te parler une minute ?**

Il me regarda étrangement, mais me suivit néanmoins à l'étage.

**-Je t'écoute, il y a un problème avec les jumeaux ?**

**-Non, mais… ma mère est en bas, ainsi que Phil. Il a recueilli sa fille vu que sa mère est morte il y a quelques temps. Et il lui fait subir la même chose qu'à moi… Je me demandais si tu pouvait l'examiner, pour voir si elle n'a rien. Je sais bien que Phil ne se protège pas forcément…**

**-Bien sûr, ne t'inquiète pas. Mais il me faudrait un prétexte pour ça, je ne peux pas…**

**-Ne t'inquiète pas, je me débrouillerai, mais… je me sens concernée. J'ai vécu ce qu'elle est en train de vivre, et je sais par expérience que ce n'est pas toujours facile.**

Il hocha la tête, et nous redescendîmes au salon.

**-Carlisle, voici Renée, Phil, et Isabelle,** dis-je.

**-Enchantée,** dit ma mère en se levant avec un peu trop d'enthousiasme.

**-De même madame,** dit-il en lui serrant la main.

_« Il n'y a que des canons dans cette famille ou quoi ? »_ pensa Renée.

Je regardais Edward étouffer un rire, et je souris.

_« Hum… je me demande si je ne délaisserai pas un peu Isa… »_ se demandait Phil.

_« Elles sont toutes tellement bonnes… surtout Bella… »_

J'étais écœurée par ses pensées. Il était vraiment dégoûtant. Heureusement pour lui, Edward semblait ne pas l'avoir entendu. Je lui souris, et lui pris la main. Il se mit à tracer de petits cercle avec son pousse sur le dos de ma main. Je regardais dans la pièce où était Charlie, mais ne le voyais pas.

_« Où est papa ? »_ demandais-je par pensée à tous les vampires de la pièce.

Phil et Renée sursautèrent, et échangèrent un regard. Ils avaient entendu ? Merde…

**-Il est sortit dès qu'il a vu Renée,** dit Esmée pour rattraper le coups.

**-Ah… je vais aller le voir,** dis-je en me levant.

J'embrassais furtivement Edward, et allais partir, mais il m'en demanda plus. Il pressa ma tête contre la sienne, et le baiser se prolongea. Au bout d'un moment, nous nous détachâmes, à bout de souffle.

**-Je t'aime,** lui murmurai-je.

**-Je t'aime mon ange,** répondit-il, sachant très bien que tout le monde l'entendait.

Je souris, et allais dehors retrouver Charlie. Quand je fus dans le jardin, je sentis tout de suite un odeur de loup. Il avait muté.

**-Papa ?** appelai-je.

Pas de réponse. Je m'avançais plus en avant dans le jardin ayant des allures de parc, suivant son odeur. Au bout de cinq minutes, j'entendis un craquement derrière moi. Je me retournais, et fus nez à nez face à un loup gris et noir. Je reculais instinctivement.

**-Papa, calme-toi…**

Il rugit, et m'attaqua. Il me griffa au visage, alors que je le repoussais. Je l'envoyais valser dans les arbres. Il se redressa, mais, quand il posa son regard sur moi, il déguerpit. Je sentais la trace des griffes sur mon visage, mais ne dis rien. Je cherchais une petite flaque où je pourrai voir mon reflet, et finis par trouver. Mon visage était parcouru de trois griffes sur ma joue droite, alors qu'elles saignaient à flot. Je rentrais rapidement, mais ne passais pas par le salon, ne voulant pas que ma mère, Phil et Isabelle me voient. Je montais de suite dans la chambre, et appelais Edward.

**-Edward,** murmurai-je.

Je l'entendis s'excuser auprès de Renée et Phil, et monter me rejoindre à l'étage. En attendant, j'avais mis un mouchoir sur ma joue, cachant ainsi mes griffures, seules traces de l'attaque de mon père. Edward entra dans la chambre, se demandant sûrement pourquoi je ne les avais pas rejoint en bas.

**-Que se passe-t-il ?**

**-Je ne pourrai pas redescendre,** dis-je.

**-Pourquoi ?**

**-Il ne vaut mieux pas.**

**-Qu'est-il arrivé à ta joue ?** demanda-t-il en s'approchant.

**-Rien,** rien, dis-je en reculant d'un pas.

**-Bella,** dit-il en venant se poster à côté de moi.

Je ne le regardais pas, gardant fermement le mouchoir collé à mon visage. Il finit par abandonner, et soupira.

**-Je vais leur expliquer que tu ne te sentais pas bien et que tu es montée te coucher,** dit-il en repartant.

Je relevais la tête, et le regardais partir. Il sortit de la chambre, tandis que moi, j'allais m'asseoir sur le lit, retirant mon mouchoir. J'allais ensuite dans la salle de bains pour examiner plus amplement les dégâts. J'avais trois griffures tout le long de ma joue gauche, mais elles devraient disparaître rapidement, enfin, j'espérai…

_« Edward, il est tard, tu devrais coucher les enfants… »_

_« D'accord. »_

Il prit Mytril dans ses bras, et demanda à Isabelle de le suivre avec Angélique. Ils montèrent tous les deux, et allèrent coucher les enfants. Ils redescendirent ensuite. Je décidais de ne pas passer la soirée à ne rien faire, et pris un livre. J'en étais à peu près à la moitié, quand ma mère se décida à s'en aller. Elle dit au revoir à tout le monde, et s'en alla avec Isabelle et Phil. Tout le monde commença à se disperser, et je décidais d'activer mon don pour dormir, et m'endormis. Le lendemain matin, je me réveillais parfaitement en forme. Je me levais, et remarquais qu'Edward n'était pas dans la chambre. Bizarre. J'allais ensuite dans la salle de bains, et constatais que ma joue allait un peu mieux. Je pris donc ma douche, lavais mes cheveux, et sortis de la douche. Je me séchais, et allais dans la chambre. Quand je rentrais, Edward était là. Je n'eus pas le temps de mettre ma main sur ma joue, il le remarqua tout de suite.

**-Que t'est-il arrivé ?** demanda-t-il en venant vers moi.

**-Un petit problème, rien de bien grave,** mentis-je.

**-Bella, je sais que tu mens,** dit-il.

**-Non, ça va, je t'assure. Il faut que j'aille voir mon père,** dis-je en fourrant mon portable dans mon sac.

**-D'accord, je viens avec toi,** dit-il.

**-Non !** dis-je, un peu trop rapidement.** Reste ici, les enfants ont besoin de toi, et j'aimerai parler à mon père seule à seul,** dis-je, plus doucement cette fois-ci.

**-Comme tu veux,** dit-il avec une lueur de déception dans les yeux.

J'allais l'embrasser rapidement, et sautais par la fenêtre, ne voulant pas que tout le monde me pose des questions… Je pris ma voiture, et allais rendre visite à mon père. Une petite visite s'imposait… Une fois arrivée devant la maison, j'arrêtai le moteur, et allais frapper. On ne répondit pas. J'allais frapper une nouvelle fois, mais après tout, ça avait été chez moi ! J'entrais en utilisant la clé cachée sous l'avant toit, et cherchais mon père. Il était dans le salon, affalé sur le canapé, la tête entre les mains.

**-Papa ?**

Il releva la tête vers moi, et je vis toute la tristesse qui l'habitait.

**-Bella je suis…**

**-Ne t'inquiète pas, ce n'est rien,** dis-je en venant m'asseoir à côté de lui.

**-Bella… il faut qu'on parle.**

**-Qui a-t-il ?**

**-Bella, comme tu le sais, je suis un loup garou.**

J'opinai du chef.

**-Et sais-tu comment se transmettent les gènes ?**

J'hochais de nouveau la tête.

**-Par des liens parenté,** dis-je, ne voyant pas où ils voulaient en venir.

**-Et… il existe un test que les parents font subir au bébé, pour savoir s'ils ont hérité du gène.**

**-Et ?** demandai-je, voyant plus ou moins où il voulait en venir.

**-Nous te l'avons fait faire, ou plutôt, je te l'ai fait faire,** dit-il à voix basse.

Je le regardais, attendant qu'il continue.

**-Les résultats ont été positifs,** dit-il en baissant la tête.

Attendez, si les résultats, sont positif, comment se fait-il que je sois vampire ?

**-Mais alors…**

**-Bella, nous avons un gros problème. La nature vampirique ne peut cohabiter avec la nature lupine dans un même corps, c'est tout simplement contre nature !**

**-Mais comment ce fait-il que je sois quand même vampire ?**

**-Il y a déjà eu un cas comme le tien. Mais, il a frôlé la mort.**

**-Comment a-t-il fait pour survivre ?** demandai-je.

**-Je ne le sais pas. Il faudrait le retrouver pour le savoir…**

**-Mais… comment ?** demandai-je.

**-Je ne sais pas. Je ne sais même pas où il est ! Tout ce que je sais, c'est son nom.**

**-Et quel est son nom ?** demandai-je, impatiente.

**-Tu es sûre de vouloir le savoir ?** demanda-t-il, gravement.

**-Oui, certaine.**

**-Stephan Lutz.**

**-Stephan,** murmurai-je, me rappelant tout ce que j'avais dû subir par sa faute.

**-Bien,** dis-je en me levant.

**-Que vas-tu faire ?** demanda mon père, le regard triste.

**-Rien, je trouverai une solution, mais je ne veux plus jamais voir cette pourriture,** dis-je.

**-Bella…**

**-Ne dis rien. Et n'en parle pas à Edward, ou aux autres,** dis-je.

Je me levais, en furie, et retournais chez moi. Quand j'arrivais, je fonçais littéralement dans ma chambre, et y restais tout le reste de la journée à réfléchir… Que devais-je faire ? Me laisser mourir à petit feu, ou bien chercher le second mari de ma mère, et lui demander son aide ? Je n'en savais rien. Je ne voulais en aucun cas revoir ce monstre, mais d'un autre côté, si je ne le voyais pas, je mourrai… Non, je ne pouvais ou plutôt je ne voulais pas revoir ce monstre. C'est sur cette pensée que je m'endormis.


	23. Abandon nonvoulu

Je me réveillais le lendemain, comme si rien ne s'était passé. Edward était assis sur le lit, et me regardait.

**-Bonjour,** souris-je.

**-Bonjour Bella,** dit-il froidement.

**-Que se passe-t-il ?**

Il ne répondit rien. Il était anormalement froid et distant. J'allais m'asseoir à ses côtés, et posais ma main sur la sienne.

**-Edward, je vois bien que quelque chose ne va pas, qu'y a-t-il ?**

**-Ce qu'il y a ? Mais rien voyons ! Excepté que tu ****as**** trois griffe****s**** le long de ta joue, que tu ne veux rien dire sur les conditions dans lesquelles tu les as eu, que tu refuse****s**** que je reste avec toi, tu ne t'occupes plus des enfants, et le bouquet, j'ai trouvé un message dans ton portable. « Ma chérie comment vas-tu ». Tu as un amant, et tu me demande****s**** ce qui ne va pas !**

**-Pardon ? Mettrais-tu ma fidélité en doute ? Excuse-moi d'avoir des secrets. Il y a peut-être des choses dont je n'ai pas envie de parler. Et non, je ne te trompe pas.**

**-Ah bon ? Et qu'est-ce que c'est que ce message alors ?** s'énerva-t-il.

**-Mais je n'en sais rien ! Réfléchis un peu, si je te trompais, pourquoi t'aurais-je avoué que les enfants étaient les tiens ? Pourquoi je t'aurais présenté à ma mère ?**

Il me fixa un moment, mais ne dit rien. Il finit par se lever.

**-J'ai besoin d'être seul,** dit-il en partant.

Il se leva, et partit sans rien ajouter de plus. À ce moment là, un éclat de fureur me traversa, et je voulus le rattraper, mais je sentis une odeur dans la chambre. Je me retournais, mais n'eus pas le temps de voir quoi que se soit, une main m'attrapa le bras, et me donna un violent coups à la tête. Je tombais sans aucun bruit, puisque mon agresseur me rattrapa, et partit, moi toujours dans ses bras. Je me réveillais plusieurs jours plus tard, dans une cave mal éclairée, humide. Un homme descendit, un humain dans les bras. Il était ensanglanté. L'homme s'approcha de moi, et jeta l'humain au sol. Je ne le regardais même pas.

**-Que me voulez-vous ?**

**-Ce que je veux ? Mais rien, Isabella. Juste ce qui me revient… toi.**

J'avalais de travers. Je connaissais bien cette voix.

**-Non, je ne te reviens en aucun cas.**

Jason sortit de l'ombre, me laissant découvrir sa peau qui brillait au soleil. Il était devenu un vampire ?

**-****Oh**** que si, et de pleins droit.**

Je me levais, dépitée.

**-JAMAIS JE NE TE REVIENDRAI ! Tu n'es pas quelqu'un de bien. Et le seul à qui mon cœur appartiendra, c'est Edward.**

**-Ah oui, cet idiot qui t'a laissé seule ? Je me demande ce qu'il est ****en train**** de faire. Il avait l'air très occupé avec une blonde quand je l'ai vu…**

Tanya ? Il était avec Tanya ?

**-Maintenant, Isabella, tu vas faire tout ce que je te dis,** dit-il d'un ton dur.

Il me plaqua contre le mur, et m'embrassa furieusement. Je le repoussais, mais il insistait.

**-Bien,** soupira-t-il en se reculant.

Je crus qu'il laissait tomber, mais je me trompais lourdement.

**-Puisque tu ne te montre****s**** pas coopérative… je me demande si Angélique ira toujours aussi bien une fois que je serais passé…**

**-Quoi ? Non, tu n'as pas le droit…**

**-Mais tu as le choix voyons. Soit tu te montre****s**** coopérative, soit ta petite Angélique en payera les frais…**

**-C'est bon…** murmurais-je. **Fais ce que tu veux de moi, mais ne fait rien à mes enfants, ou aux autres.**

Il sourit sadiquement, et s'avança vers moi.

Il me viola, encore et encore, mais je ne le repoussais pas, pour son plus grand plaisir. J'avais peur qu'il ne fasse quelque chose à ceux que j'aime, ceux qui me sont cher. Au bout du troisième jour, il me laissa appeler ma famille.

**-All****ô**** ?** dis-je d'une voix brisée.

**-Bella ? Mais enfin, où es-tu ? Tu es folle ! Et Angélique et Mytril, tu as pensé ****à**** eux avant de disparaître ?** s'énerva Julie.

**-Calme****-****toi Julie, s'il-te-pla****ît****,** dis-je d'une voix presque suppliante.

Elle se stoppa dans sa tirade au ton de ma voix.

**-Bella, que se passe-t-il ? La dernière fois que tu parlais ainsi, c'était quand il t'****a****…**

**-Julie, occupez-vous des enfants pour moi. Je ne sais pas quand je reviendrai. Je veux juste que mes enfants soient… en sécurité…**

**-Bell's, dis-moi où tu es, je te rejoins,** dit-elle d'un ton déterminé.

**-Non ! Surtout pas !** m'écriais-je.

**-Bella…**

**-Jason, demande à Maureen…**

Je ne pus continuer, car il m'arracha le portable des mains, et le referma violemment.

**-Tu n'aurais pas d****û****, Bella. Ton amie risque d'avoir un gros problème…**

**-Ne lui fais rien. Fais ce que tu veux de moi, mais ne la touche pas…**

Il s'approcha de moi, et dit :

**-Je me contenterai peut-être de toi…**

Le reste de la semaine passa, et il m'amenait tous les jours de nouvelles personnes. Je n'en tuais aucune. Un jour, il ramena une jeune fille. Je vis qu'elle avait déjà la trace d'une morsure, et elle commença à crier. Il la jeta négligemment au sol, et repartit. Plus le temps passait, plus je m'affaiblissais. La transformation de la jeune fille dura trois jours, où elle poussait des cris à en fendre l'âme. Jason était souvent venu me voir, mais je ne m'intéressais pas à lui. Je restais aux côtés de la jeune fille, surveillant qu'elle n'ait pas de problème. Quand elle se réveilla, elle avait considérablement changé. Elle avait énormément maigri, ses cheveux étaient plus lisses, mais toujours légèrement bouclés. Elle avait la peau très pâle, comme tous les vampires, mais ses yeux étaient vert. D'un vert profond.

**-Bonjour,** dis-je doucement.

Elle me dévisagea un moment, avant de répondre.

**-Bonjour.**

Elle parut étonnée de sa nouvelle voix, et porta sa main à sa gorge. Je souris.

**-Je m'appelle Isabella, mais appelle-moi Bella, comme tout le monde. Et toi ?**

**-Alison.**

**-Comment as-tu rencontré Jason ?** demandai-je, peu sûre de moi.

PDV Julie.

Je venais d'avoir Bella au téléphone, elle n'avait vraiment pas l'air bien. Elle m'a parlé d'un certain Jason, mais qui est-ce ? J'allais vers Maureen qui était en train de s'occuper d'Angélique.

**-Maureen… Tu connais un certain Jason ?**

Elle se figea, et se tourna vers moi.

**-****Euh****… oui. C'est l'ex de Bella. Il n'a jamais laissé tomber, et la harcelait en permanence… Pourquoi ?**

**-Je l'ai eu au téléphone, elle n'avait vraiment pas l'air bien… Et elle m'a parlé de Jason, mais elle n'a pas pu terminer, on a raccroché.**

**-****Oh**** mon ****D****ieu… mais… tu crois qu'elle sait pour Edward ?**

Je secouais la tête tristement.

PDV Bella.

**-Je ne me souviens plus.**

Je voulus essayer d'utiliser un de mes dons mais je m'écroulais un sol. Je me relevais en quelques secondes.

**-Bien Alison, je pense que c'est à moi de t'expliquer ce que tu es devenue. Apparemment, Jason, celui qui t'a transformé****e**** n'en ****avait**** aucune intention. Donc, voilà. Tu es devenue un vampire.**

Je la laissais digérer cet information avant de continuer.

**-Je parie que ta gorge te brûle ?**

Elle me regarda, étonnée que je le sache.

**-C'est la soif. Tu as soif de sang.** (Je la vis tressaillir.) **Tu as le choix entre deux régimes alimentaires. Tu peux te nourrir d'êtres humain, leur sang est meilleur, on a plus de force, ou d'animaux, ils ont moins bon goût, on est un peu plus faible que ceux qui boivent du sang humain, mais on a une meilleur m****aî****trise de soi, on est plus humain.**

Elle me regarda un moment, elle hésitait.

**-Je pense que je vais me nourrir des animaux,** finit-elle par dire.

À ce moment là, Jason revint dans la cave.

**-Ah, je vois que tu t'es enfin réveillée !**

Tout se passa très vite. Alison ne se contrôlait plus, elle sauta sur Jason, et le frappa, encore et encore. Il ne se relevait pas. Je saisis la main d'Alison, et nous nous enfuîmes en courant. Quand je sortis, je me rendis compte que nous étions en pleine ville… Merde. Heureusement, il faisait nuit, et très peu de personne passaient par la rue où nous nous trouvions. Toujours en tenant la main d'Alison, je courus vers le bois, j'avais besoin de chasser. Elle me suivit sans broncher, et nous chassâmes. Mais, même quand ma gorge ne me brûlait plus, j'étais extrêmement faible. Il allait falloir me résoudre à retrouver Stephan… Mais, où était-il ? Je me concentrais pour voir si je pouvais utiliser mes dons, ne serait-ce qu'un peu… Je me concentrais, et réussis. Je vis une adresse, puis plus rien. Je rouvris les yeux, et vis qu'Alison me contemplait.

**-Ça va ?** s'enquit-elle.

**-Oui, ****euh****… je dois partir.**

**-Où vas-tu ?**

**-Je dois retrouver quelqu'un.**

**-Je peux peut-être t'aider…**

**-Je ne pense pas…**

**-J'insiste.**

**-O****K****, mais…tu peux me rendre un service, s'il-te-pla****ît**** ?**

**-Lequel ?**

**-****Et**** bien… j'ai deux enfants, des amies que je considère comme mes sœurs, mais je ne peux pas les voir tant que je n'aurais pas retrouvé la personne que je cherche. Je ne veux pas qu'il s'inquiète, alors, je voudrais que tu ailles leur dire que je vais bien, mais que je ne peux pas revenir tout de suite…**

**-Avec plaisir.**

Mon visage s'illumina.

**-C'est vrai ?**

**-Oui, où sont-ils ?**

Je savais que nous étions toujours à Forks, et je courus jusque la villa que j'avais acheté.

**-C'est ici. Ne dis pas que je suis ici.**

Elle me sourit, et s'avança vers la villa.


	24. mutation et retour chez soi

PDV Alison

Je venais de quitter Bella. Elle m'avait demandé de dire à sa famille qu'elle allait bien, je ne peux pas lui refuser ça. Je vais frapper à leur porte, une vampire blonde m'ouvre. Elle est vraiment magnifique, on aurait dit une mannequin. Elle me jaugea du regard, et me lança froidement.

-Qui es-tu ?  
-Je m'appelle Alison.  
-Et que nous veux-tu ?  
-Je viens parler à la famille de Bella.

Elle se figea.

-Qui me dit que ce n'est pas une ruse des Volturi ?  
-De qui ?  
-Rosalie, laisse là entrer, intervint une jeune femme.

Elle était grande, la trentaine, le teint pâle, et des cheveux caramels qui encadraient à merveille son visage.

-Je suis Esmée Cullen. J'ai entendu que tu voulais parler à la famille de Bella, entre.

Elle tenait dans ses bras un petit bébé, une petite fille d'après ce que je vis. Elle me fit la suivre jusqu'au salon. Là, je me trouvais face à douze autres vampires, dont l'une d'elle tenait un petit garçon.

-Bonjour. Je viens de la part de Bella. Elle doit rechercher quelqu'un, je ne sais pas qui, et elle m'a demandé de venir vous rassurer sur le faite qu'elle allait bien. Elle dit aussi qu'elle ne peut pas revenir avant un moment.  
-Comment le sais-tu ? Demanda une fille, brune.  
-Elle me l'a dit elle-même. Je vais devoir repartir maintenant.  
-Et pourquoi n'est-elle pas venue elle-même ?

J'étais décontenancée, ne sachant moi-même.

« Parce que je sais parfaitement qu'ils ne me laisseraient pas partir si j'étais venue en personne » fit sa voix dans ma tête.

Tout le monde me fixait, pensant surement qu'ils m'avaient eu.

-Parce qu'elle sait parfaitement que vous ne la laisseriez pas repartir.

Je n'attendis par leur réaction, et sortis de la villa. Je rejoignis Bella, qui était cachée non-loin de là.

PDV Bella.

Ali (je préférais l'appeler comme ça, c'est plus rapide) sortit rapidement de la maison. Elle vint me retrouver, et nous nous éloignâmes pour ne pas que l'on soit susceptible de nous entendre. Je lui comptais mon histoire, lui expliquais tout. Je lui révélais aussi qui je cherchais, et pourquoi. Le lendemain, nous étions dans l'avions pour New York. Une fois que nous avions atterris, je ne perdis pas de temps, et me rendis à l'adresse que j'avais vue. Sauf que, quand on y est arrivée, il n'y avait personne. J'ai sonné, une fois, deux fois, mais personne n'a répondu. J'ai fini par perdre patience, et je suis entrée dans la demeure. C'est là que nous avons vu tous les meubles, recouverts d'un drap blanc. Je sentis l'odeur d'un des notre, un vampire, mais aussi celle d'un loup. Automatiquement, je me mis en position d'attaque, sachant pourtant qu'il n'y avait personne. Nous entendîmes une porte claquer, et je me dirigeais vers l'arrière de la maison. Le vent avait fait claquer la porte qui donnait sur le jardin. J'allais retourner dans le salon, quand j'aperçus un loup dans le jardin. Je ne réfléchis pas, et fonçais dans le jardin, Alison derrière moi. Je m'arrêtais face au loup, qui me fixait, semblant attendre quelque chose de moi. Je tentais le tout pour le tout.

-Stephan ?

Il grogna.

-Alors s'est bien vrai. Tu es un vampire qui avait des gènes de loups… Je vais être directe. Je voudrais savoir comment tu as fait. J'ai besoin de ton aide, et, j'espère que tu m'aideras.

Il me fixa un instant, semblant juger si je valais la peine. Puis, quelques secondes plus tard, ce ne fut plus un loup, mais une jeune fille qui se tenait devant moi. Je fus décontenancée.

-Pourquoi devrais-je t'amener à lui ? Je n'ai aucune raison de le mettre en danger.

Je fis apparaitre une photo d'Angélique et Mytril, et la lui montrais.

-Si tu ne le fais pas pour moi, fais-le pour eux. Ce sont mes enfants. Et puis, je pense qu'il a une sorte de dette envers moi.  
-Et pourquoi ?  
-Pour m'avoir battue pendant des années.

Elle me regarda, troublée.

-Bien, finit-elle par dire. Mais je te préviens, au moindre faux pas de ta part, et je n'hésiterai pas à en finir avec toi.

J'hochais la tête, et elle nous emmena dans la forêt. Nous courûmes un long moment, jusqu'à arriver devant un monastère.

-Voilà, il est ici.

Elle muta en loup, et partit. Nous la suivîmes.

-Leila, qui nous as-tu amené ? Fit la voix de Stephan.

Je frissonnais, elle n'avait presque pas changée.

-Deux vampires. L'un d'eux veut que tu lui révèle comment tu as fait pour survivre, malgré que tu ne sois vampire avec des gènes de loups.

Il surgit devant nous.

-Elle a ajouté que tu avais une sorte de dette envers elle.  
-Je ne vois pas en quoi j'ai une dette envers l'une d'entre vous, dit-il en nous jugeant du regard.

Je m'avançais, indiquant que s'était moi qui avait besoin de son aide.

-Je ne vois toujours pas, persista-t-il, même si je le sentis troublé.  
-Je ne sais pas ce que tu as fait de ta vie d'immortelle, Stephan. Par contre, je sais ce que tu as fait de ta vie humaine.

Il me regarda attentivement. Essayant sûrement de déterminer si s'était bien moi ou pas.

-Isabella ?

Je ne répondis pas, me contentant d'hocher la tête.

-Tu as donc des gènes de loups. Bien. J'accepte de t'aider. Je te dois bien ça après tout… Une chose, cependant. Tu seras incontrôlable pendant une durée indéterminée.  
-Du moment que je survis.

Il hocha la tête.

-Bien, et que fait cette jeune demoiselle avec nous ?  
-Elle voyage avec moi, elle est encore une nouvelle née, et je m'engage à l'aider.  
-Nous pourrons l'aider aussi. Cependant, je me demander pourquoi ses yeux sont verts.  
-Je n'en sais pas plus que toi.  
-Nous aviserons en temps voulu. Maintenant, nous allons devoir te faire muter.

Je bloquais sur la fin de sa phrase.

-Pardon ? Je vais devoir muter en loup ?  
-Si tu veux survivre, oui.

Je soufflais un grand coup.

-Donc, en clair, je vais devoir m'énerver assez pour me faire muter ?

Il me regarda dans les yeux, plissa les siens, et acquiesça.

-Bien. Ça va pas être agréable.

Je me concentrais, et me remémorais toute ma vie humaine. Quand Stephan me battait, quand Phil me violait et me battait lui aussi. Je commençais à trembler. Je me concentrais un peu plus. Quand ma mère m'a dit que je n'avais pas mon mot à dire si Phil me violait, quand j'ai appris que j'étais enceinte, trop tard pour avorter. Mes tremblements s'amplifièrent. Quand Renée avait refusé d'assumer les conséquences des bêtises de son mari, Jessica qui me cherchait inlassablement. Je me sentais prête à exploser. Puis, je me rappelais quand les vampires s'étaient attaqué à mes sœurs, ainsi qu'à Alice et Esmée. La libération vint, et je me sentis exploser. Je rouvris les yeux, et regardais autour de moi. Tous me fixaient. Alison avait les yeux écarquillés, et Leila et Stephan avaient la bouche ouverte. Stephan muta.

« Qui est transformé ? » fit une voix dans ma tête.

La voix de Sam.

« Sam ? »  
« Bella ? » là, s'était toute la meute qui s'était exprimée.  
« Quand t'es-tu transformée ? »  
« À l'instant »  
« Et où es-tu ? »  
« Euh… dans un monastère »  
« Et que fais-tu dans ce monastère ? »  
« Euh…, je préfère ne pas en parler »

Je ne voulais pas qu'ils continuent avec leurs questions. Je ne voulais pas leur révéler ma position. Soudain, plus aucune voix ne se fit entendre. Je ne m'en préoccupais pas, et me concentrais pour me retransformer en humaine. Malheureusement pour moi, je n'avais pas prévu que mes vêtements aient été déchiré, et me retrouvais nue devant deux loups et une nouvelle née. Je me précipitais dans les bois alentours, gênée au possible, et me concentrais pour faire apparaitre de nouveau vêtement. Une fois correctement habillée, je ressortis des bois, et retournais au monastère.

-Eh ben, comment tu as fait pour muter aussi vite ? C'est incroyable ! J'aurais cru qu'on allait devoir sacrément t'énerver pour que tu réussisses à muter…  
-On peut dire que la vie ne m'a pas épargnée…

Un an plus tard…

Voilà un an que je m'entraîne à me contrôler. Je réussis plutôt bien jusqu'à maintenant, et je pourrais bientôt retrouver la famille. Un an que je dois me contenter de coup de fil pour prendre des nouvelles des filles, ou des enfants. Un an que je n'ai pas vu Edward, et qu'il me manque de plus en plus à chaque seconde qui passe. Maintenant que je me métrise de mieux en mieux, je peux quitter le monastère avec Ali. Nous nous sommes beaucoup rapprochées, et elle était comme ma sœur. Nous avons découvert son don. Elle peut contrôler la nature. Là, maintenant, nous faisons nos adieux à Leila et Stephan. En un an, j'ai appris à lui pardonner ce qu'il m'avait fait subir. Maintenant, il était comme un second père pour moi. Nos valises à la main, nous saluons tout le monde, et je nous téléportais dans les bois de Forks. Ces bois m'étaient familiers. Je me frayais un chemin parmi les arbres et les racines, mais m'arrêtais à la lisière des bois. Je sortis mon portable, et composais le numéro de Dana.

-Allo ?  
-Dana ?  
-Bella ! Je me demandais quand tu allais appeler !  
-Désolée de ne pas avoir appelé plus tôt. Mais, j'ai une question, si je rentrais, comment est-ce que je serais accueillie ?  
-Eh bien, je crois qu'Angélique et Mytril te sauteraient dans les bras, et que, dès qu'ils seraient de nouveau à terre, tu serais ensevelie sous tout nos corps, pourquoi cette question ? Tu comptes bientôt rentrer ?  
-Hum…

Je sortis des bois, et allais sonner à la porte, toujours suivie par Ali. Quelques secondes plus tard, Dana m'ouvrit la porte, le portable toujours coincé à son oreille. Elle ne me regarda pas, et me dit qu'elle n'était pas intéressée, et referma la porte.

-Alors Bella ?  
-Euh… je peux savoir pourquoi tu m'as fermé la porte au nez ?

Elle ne répondit rien, je pense qu'elle avait raccroché. J'eus cependant à peine le temps de me rendre compte, car elle ouvrit la porte à la volée en criant.

-Bella !

Elle me sauta au cou, et toutes les autres personnes de la maison arrivèrent. Ils écarquillèrent les yeux sous la surprise, et, quelques secondes plus tard, je me retrouvais ensevelie sous une tonne de corps.

-Je peux savoir ce que vous faites tous ? Demanda _son_ ténor.

Je me figeais, et tout le monde se retira de moi. Demetri me tendit la main pour m'aider à me relever. J'attrapais sa main, me relevais, et, après avoir pris une grande inspiration, osais enfin regarder Edward. Je croisais son regard, il était glaciale, emplit de colère, et de haine. Mon cœur se brisa.  
_Ben oui, tu t'attendais à quoi ? T'es partie pendant un an sans jamais lui donner de nouvelles juste après qu'il n'ait trouvé un message d'un inconnu sur ton portable qui t'appelait « ma chérie », tu croyais qu'il allait te sauter dans les bras ?_  
La ferme toi !  
Génial, je me parle à moi-même maintenant !

-Bonjour Edward, dis-je en baissant la tête.

J'étais honteuse de mon attitude. Ce fut un cri qui me fit relever la tête.

-MAMAN !

Angélique courut dans mes bras, suivit de Mytril. Je les serrais contre moi, ils m'avaient tellement manqué !

-Vous m'avez tellement manqué ! Murmurais-je en les serrant un peu plus contre moi.  
-Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait ici ? Demanda froidement Lyra en fixant Ali.  
-Ah oui, voici Alison. Je pense que vous la reconnaitrez. C'est elle qui est venue vous annoncer que je…  
-Que tu allais abandonner tes enfants pendant une durée indéterminée, me coupa Edward.

Il avait presque craché sa phrase. Ça me faisait mal, très mal.

-Je suis désolée, soufflais-je.

Il me lança un regard courroucé, puis sortit – non sans me bousculer – et monta dans sa Volvo.

-Bella, je crois que tu nous dois quelques explications.


	25. enfin à la maison !

Je soufflais, tendis Mytril à Alison, et allais au salon où tout le monde me suivit. Quel ne fut pas ma surprise d'y trouver la petite Isabelle. Je me figeais un instant, puis me tournais vers Maureen, qui était la plus proche de moi.

**-On va t'expliquer, mais toi d'abord.**

**-OK.**

Je m'assis, suivie de tous les autres.

**-Vous voulez vraiment connaître la raison pour laquelle j'étais partie hein ? Vous ne renoncerez pas.**

**-Pourquoi te poses-tu cette question ?**

**-Je préfèrerais ne pas m'expliquer sur ce sujet. Je vous fais confiance, et je vous aime comme mes sœurs, mais je ne veux pas parler de tout ça. Tout ce que je peux vous dire, c'est que s'était obligé.**

**-Bien, c'est comme tu veux. C'est ton choix après tout. Mais si un jour tu changes d'avis, nous t'écouterons Bella.**

**-Merci.**

Je ne voulais pas qu'elles sachent que j'étais à présent une louve. Je savais que je pouvais leur faire confiance, mais j'avais peur qu'elles ne se détournent de moi en sachant cela.

**-Bon, tu veux sûrement savoir comment ça se fait qu'Isabelle soit ici ?**

**-Oui.**

**-Eh bien voilà, elle est au courant de notre secret. Quand Renée est partie avec Phil, ils l'ont laissée ici. Au dernière nouvelle, maintenant, ils sont de retour à Phoenix, et vivent ensemble, sans enfants.**

J'acquiesçais, ça ne m'étonnait guère de la part de Renée. Je pense que je devrais même aller leur rendre une petite visite.

**-Je vais aller voir ma mère,** dis-je en me levant.

**-Pourquoi ?**

**-Je pense qu'elle n'a pas encore compris le sens du mot « responsabilité », non pas qu'Isabelle me dérange, au contraire, je crois qu'elle est mieux ici qu'avec eux. Mais j'ai deux mots à lui dire.**

Je souris malicieusement.

**-Lyra ? Tu prends Angélique ?**

Elle prit la petite, et je me téléportais – après avoir activé le don que j'avais copié de Dana – à Phoenix. J'étais juste en face de la maison de ma mère. Je m'avançais jusqu'à la porte, et frappais. Quelques secondes plus tard, Phil m'ouvrit la porte. Il était en caleçon, les cheveux complètement défaits. Je lui lançais un regard noir, et entrais sans lui demander son avis. J'allais directement dans le salon, où je trouvais Renée. Je me figeais quand j'aperçus un petit bébé dans ses bras. Elle lui donnait le sein avec tendresse. Je me détendis, et elle releva la tête vers moi.

**-Bonjour Renée.**

Elle se leva, et voulut me serrer dans ses bras, mais je l'évitais. Ma rebuffade parut la blesser, mais elle n'en dit rien.

**-Bella ! Que nous vaut ta visite ?**

**-Je viens de rentrer chez moi, et on m'a annoncé que vous aviez laissé Isabelle à Forks sans jamais plus donner de nouvelle. Non pas qu'elle me dérange, mais je ne peux m'empêcher de me demander la raison de votre acte ?**

**-Nous… nous ne pouvions pas garder Isabelle. **

**-Bien, au fait, tu as le bonjour de Stephan.**

Elle me dévisagea avec stupeur.

**-Tu l'as revu ?**

**-Oui, il est très heureux avec Leila.**

**-Qui ?**

**-Sa nouvelle compagne.**

**-Humpf.**

Le bébé qu'elle tenait dans ses bras commença à pleurer. Elle baissa le regard vers lui, et essaya de le calmer.

**-Daniel, chut, calme-toi…**

Daniel ? Ainsi, s'était un garçon…

**-Félicitation au fait.**

Elle me regarda, puis sourit doucement.

**-Merci.**

Le petit me remarqua, et tendit les bras vers moi.

**-Tu veux le prendre ?** le regard de Renée trahissait sa crainte. De quoi, je ne sais pas.

**-Oui.**

Je tendis les bras, et pris Daniel dans mes bras. Il gigota quelques peu, et finit par se blottir dans mes bras. Ses yeux se fermèrent petit à petit, et il finit par s'endormir. Je souris en le regardant dormir paisiblement.

**-Il t'a déjà adopté,** sourit Renée.

**-Je ne reste pas longtemps. Je dois repartir.**

Je lui tends l'enfant, et repars. Je croise Phil.

**-Quel dommage, ce ne soit pas une fille ! Tu ne pourras pas assouvir tous tes foutus fantasmes,** crachai-je.

Il ne croisa pas mon regard, et je sortis. À peine fus-je dehors que je me téléportais dans ma villa. J'atterris dans la chambre d'Angélique. Elle dormait paisiblement. Je passais un long moment à l'observer, je réfléchissais à la manière dont j'allais annoncer aux filles que j'avais muté en loup. J'étais dans mes pensées, quand on frappa à la porte. Tamara alla ouvrir, et nos visiteurs entrèrent. J'embrassais ma fille sur la tempe, et descendis voir qui nous rendait visite. J'étais dans les escaliers, quand j'entendis quelqu'un parler.

**-Que s'est-il passé hier ? Edward est rentré furieux…**

**-C'est bon Alice,** intervint la voix d'Edward.

Alors s'était bien vrai ? Edward me détestait à présent… Je finis de descendre les escaliers, et allais dans le salon. Au début, personne ne m'avait remarqué. Ils continuaient à parler.

**-Vous avez des nouvelles de Bella ?** demanda Esmée avec espoir.

**-Oui.**

Je croisais le regard d'Edward, il y avait encore de la colère. Ses yeux s'assombrirent, et un grondement sourd s'échappa de sa gorge. Tout le monde se tut. Ils regardèrent tous Edward, puis, ils se tournèrent vers moi. J'étais gênée d'être au centre de l'attention.

**-Bella ?**

Je leur fis un pauvre sourire. Esmée se précipita vers moi, et me serra dans ses bras. Quand elle m'eut lâchée, se fut Alice qui me sauta dessus. Littéralement.

**-Oh Bella ! Tu m'as tellement manquée ! Il faut absolument qu'on aille faire du shopping pour fêter ton retour ! Justement, la collection de Pâque est en vente à partir de la semaine prochaine…**

Elle continua son monologue sur le shopping à un débit incroyable. Je souris, elle n'avait toujours pas changée.

**-Alors Bella, tu veux bien ?**

Je redescendis sur terre, et m'aperçus qu'elle attendait une réponse.

**-Euh… oui,** dis-je sans réfléchir.

Elle devait sûrement parler d'aller faire une sortie shopping.

**-Tu veux bien ? Je ne pensais pas que tu allais accepter…**

Oh là, c'était pas d'une sortie shopping qu'elle parlait ? Ça commence à me faire peur…

**-Bon, ce soir ?**

**-Euh Alice, je crois qu'elle n'a pas vraiment suivit ton monologue,** intervint Jasper.

**-T'as raison, dans quel projet complètement fou je viens de m'engager ?**

**-En gros, tu viens de promettre à notre petit lutin une virée en boîte, et qu'elle pourrait jouer à la Barbie avec toi toute la journée avant pour te préparer, dit Emmett.**

Je ne sais pas quel tête je faisais, mais ça devait être hilarant !

**-Ça fait du bien de te revoir p'tite sœur,** dit Emmett.

Il me prit dans ses bras, et me fit tournoyer dans la pièce. Je riais aux éclats, comme tout le monde, à part Edward.

**-Contente de voir que tu vas bien,** dit Rose en m'enlaçant.

J'étais quelque peu étonnée, mais je lui rendis tout de même son étreinte.

**-Alors c'est tout ? Elle disparaît du jour au lendemain, ne donne pas de nouvelle à part un coup de fil, n'a même pas le courage de venir nous dire en face qu'elle part, ne donne que des coup de fil occasionnelle pendant un an, et quand elle revient, vous faites comme si de rien n'était !** s'énerva Edward.

Ses yeux reflétaient toujours la haine et la colère. Même si je ne le montrais pas, ce qu'il m'avait dit m'avait fait beaucoup de mal. Une larme roula sur ma joue sans que je ne m'en rende compte. Après tout, si j'étais partie, s'était pour survivre… Mais ça, personne ne le savait, à part Ali… On frappa à la porte, et s'est Edward qui alla ouvrir. Au bout de quelques secondes, il n'était toujours pas rentré, et personne n'avait encore parlé. Je décidais d'aller voir ce qu'il se passait, et vis Alison dehors, face au regard plus que noir d'Edward.

**-En plus de lui pardonner, vous accueillez aussi la fille qui est venue vous dire que Bella ne reviendrait pas ?**

Il me lança un nouveau regard, et partit, furieux. Je fis entrer mon amie, et rejoignis les autres au salon.

**-Ne lui en veut pas Bella il n'est plus le même depuis un an.**

**-Pourquoi ?**

Dana soupira.

**-Bella, il s'est passé beaucoup de chose durant ton absence. Quand tu as disparu, Edward aussi. Il a été introuvable pendant un mois. Puis, il est revenu. La première chose qu'il a fait, c'est te demander. On a dû lui expliquer que tu avais disparu en même temps que lui, et qu'on pensait que vous étiez ensemble. Là, il est entré dans une colère noire, et il est sorti. On l'a suivi, et on l'a retrouvé au milieu de la forêt, il avait brisé plusieurs tronc. Quand il s'est calmé, ses yeux étaient vides, et depuis, il ne supporte plus d'entendre parler de toi, que se soit aussi bien à voix haute qu'en pensées. Il a beaucoup souffert depuis, et il t'en veut.**

**-Je comprends. Je vais aller lui parler.**

Je ne leur laissais pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit, et partis en courant. Je suivis son odeur, et finis par le retrouver. Il était en pleine forêt, et semblait attendre quelque chose.

**-Edward…**

**-Que fais-tu ici ?**

**-Je t'ai suivi.**

**-Tu n'as pas bien compris le sens de ma question. **

**-Et quel est-il alors ?**

Coucou ! ce chapitre un peu à l'avance, mais bon.

J'espère qu'il vous aura plu !

Bsx

MAg


	26. Confrontation

**-Qu'est-ce que tu es venue faire à Forks ?**

La douleur s'insinua en moi en même temps que le sens de ses mots.

**-Je suis venue retrouver ma famille.**

Sa mâchoire se crispa, ses yeux se durcirent, et ses points se fermèrent.

**-Et pourquoi es-tu partie ?**

**-Je n'avais pas le choix.**

**-On a toujours le choix.**

**-Il faut croire que non.**

Il me lança un regard noir, moi, je commençais à être vraiment en colère.

**-Tu n'aurais pas dû partir.**

Là, je ne me contrôlais plus, et mes mots partirent tous seuls.

**-Tu aurais préféré que je crève ?**

Il me regarda avec les yeux écarquillés par mes propos. Je pouvais concevoir qu'il avait souffert, mais il n'était pas le seul dans l'histoire.

**-Pourquoi dis-tu ça ?**

**-Oublie ce que je viens de dire.**

**PDV Edward.**

Voilà un an que Bella a disparu. Un an que je souffre chaque soir. Quand je regarde Angélique, je revois Bella, et la blessure de mon cœur se rouvre. Malgré tout le soutient de la famille, j'ai toujours aussi mal. Bien sûr, ils ne savent pas que je souffre autant. Mais pourtant, chaque soir, quand les enfants sont endormis, je pars dans la forêt, le seul endroit où je peux craquer sans que quelqu'un ne le voit.

J'aime toujours Bella, mais je la hais également. Je la hais de me faire tant souffrir. Je la hais, car je n'arrive pas à l'oublier. Elle restera à jamais dans mon cœur, mais elle ne reviendra pas. Elle est trop occupée avec son amant.

Je suis dans le salon, je joue avec Mytril, pendant qu'Isabelle joue avec Angélique. Le téléphone de Dana sonne. Rien qu'à son expression, je deviens que s'est Bel… _elle_. Elle décroche vivement, et commence à parler avec _elle_. Puis, on sonne, et Dana va ouvrir. Elle marmonne quelque chose, je ne fais pas vraiment attention, et ferme la porte. Puis, elle la rouvre, et saute dehors. Lyra, Demetri, Trecy, Julie, Tamara, Estelle et Maureen la suivent. Je déposais Mytril avec sa sœur, et allais voir ce qui se passait.

**-Je peux savoir ce que vous faites tous ?**

Ils étaient tous les uns sur les autres. Ils se relevèrent, et Demetri tendit la main à quelqu'un pour l'aider à se relever. Là, la colère commença à monter. Bella se trouvait devant moi. Elle prit une grande inspiration, et croisa mon regard. Je sais ce qu'elle vit à ce moment là un regard glaciale, plein de colère et de haine. Dans ses yeux à elle, je vis diverses émotions, mais toutes me firent mal.

**-Bonjour Edward.**

Elle avait baissé la tête. Au son de sa voix, les enfants se précipitèrent dehors.

**-MAMAN !** crièrent-ils en chœurs.

Ils sautèrent dans ses bras, et elle les serra contre elle.

**-Vous m'avez tellement manqué !** murmura-t-elle.

C'est alors que Lyra s'aperçut de la présence d'une jeune fille. Elle était plus ou moins de la même taille que Bella, très pâle, mince, bien habillée, les cheveux brun lisse, et les yeux verts.

**-Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait ici ?** demanda froidement Lyra en fixant la femme pendant que je m'étonnais encore de la couleur des yeux de cette femme.

Son odeur était celle d'un vampire, mais ses yeux…

**-Ah oui, voici Alison. Je pense que vous la reconna****î****trez. C'est elle qui est venue vous annoncer que je…**

**-Que tu allais abandonner tes enfants pendant une durée indéterminée,** la coupai-je.

J'avais presque craché cette phrase. Dans ses yeux, je vis que ça lui faisait mal.

**-Je suis désolée,** souffla-t-elle.

Je lui lançais un mauvais, sortis – non sans la bousculer – et montais dans ma Volvo, avant de partir à la villa.

Le lendemain.

Esmée avait insisté pour aller voir ses petits enfants, et naturellement, tout le monde venait. Je n'avais dit à personne que Bella était revenue, et tous s'interrogeaient sur la raison de ma colère quand j'étais rentré. Esmée frappa à la porte de la villa, et Tamara nous ouvrit. Nous entrâmes, et allâmes dans le salon.

**-Que s'est-il passé hier ? Edward est rentré furieux…**

**-C'est bon Alice,** intervins-je.

Je savais qu'elle entendait tout, et je ne voulais pas qu'elle sache que j'avais été affecté par son retour. Je l'entendis descendre les escaliers, mais personnes d'autre ne sembla s'en apercevoir.

**-Vous avez des nouvelles de Bella ?** demanda Esmée, la voix pleine d'espoir.

Elle n'avait jamais cessé d'espérer la voir revenir.

**-Oui.**

Je croisais le regard de la concernée. Mes yeux durent s'assombrirent, et un grondement sourd m'échappa. Tout le monde se tut. Ils me regardèrent, puis suivirent mon regard, et se tournèrent vers Bella.

**-Bella ?**

Elle nous fit un pauvre sourire, et Esmée se précipita vers elle pour la serrer dans ses bras. Quand elle l'eut lâchée, Alice lui sauta littéralement dessus.

**-****Oh**** Bella ! Tu m'as tellement manquée ! Il faut absolument qu'on aille faire du shopping pour fêter ton retour ! Justement, la collection de Pâque est en vente à partir de la semaine prochaine…**

Je n'écoutais pas plus de son monologue sur le shopping. Je vis qu'elle souriait.

**-Alors Bella, tu veux bien ?**

Je n'avais pas suivi ce qu'elle demandait, et apparemment, elle non plus.

**-****Euh****… oui.**

Alice écarquilla les yeux.

**-Tu veux bien ? Je ne pensais pas que tu allais accepter…**

De quoi parlait-elle ?

**-Bon, ce soir ?**

**-Euh Alice, je crois qu'elle n'a pas vraiment suiv****i**** ton monologue,** intervint Jasper.

**-T****u ****as raison, dans quel projet complètement fou je viens de m'engager ?**

**-En gros, tu viens de promettre à notre petit lutin une virée en boîte, et qu'elle pourrait jouer à la ****B****arbie avec toi toute la journée avant pour te préparer,** dit Emmett.

Elle afficha une drôle de tête.

**-Ça fait du bien de te revoir p'tite sœur,** dit Emmett.

Il la prit dans ses bras, et la fit tournoyer. Tout le monde riait aux éclats, sauf moi. Ils allaient finir par réveiller les enfants.

**-Contente de voir que tu vas bien,** dit Rosalie en l'enlaçant.

Elle parut étonnée, mais lui rendit son étreinte.

**-Alors c'est tout ? Elle disparait du jour au lendemain, ne donne pas de nouvelle à part un coup de fil, n'a même pas le courage de venir nous dire en face qu'elle part, ne donne que des coups de fil occasionnelle pendant un an, et quand elle revient, vous faite****s**** comme si de rien n'était !** m'énervai-je.

Je la regardais avec haine, malgré que je l'aime. Une larme roula sur sa joue, et je dus me faire violence intérieurement pour ne pas aller l'essuyer et l'embrasser. On frappa à la porte, j'allais ouvrir. Là, je restais pétrifié. Devant moi se trouvait la femme qui accompagnait Bella, et qui avait annoncé qu'elle partait. Je ne bougeais pas, ou je risquais de ne pas contrôler mon geste. Bella finit par venir.

**-En plus de lui pardonner, vous accueillez aussi la fille qui est venue vous dire que Bella ne reviendrait pas ?** criai-je à ceux qui étaient toujours dans le salon.

Je lançais un nouveau regard à Bella, et partis, furieux. Je courrais, encore et encore. Je voulais être seul. Au bout d'un moment, je ne saurais vous dire combien de temps, je m'arrêtais, dans ma clairière. J'avais entendu quelqu'un me suivre, et je l'attendais, priant intérieurement pour que ce ne soit pas _elle_.

Malheureusement, le destin semblait être contre moi, et elle pénétra dans la clairière.

**-Edward…**

**-Que fais-tu ici ?**

**-Je t'ai suivi.**

**-Tu n'as pas bien compris le sens de ma question.**

**-Et quel est-il alors ?**

**-Qu'est-ce que tu es venue faire à Forks ?**

Peu à peu, elle sembla comprendre le sens de mes mots, et ses yeux se remplirent de douleur.

**-Je suis venue retrouver ma famille.**

Ma mâchoire se crispa, mes yeux se durcirent, et mes points se fermèrent.

_« Tu es sûre que ce n'est pas pour me faire souffrir ? »_ avais-je envie de lui demander. Mais je me retins. Difficilement, mais je le fis.

**-Et pourquoi es-tu partie ?**

**-Je n'avais pas le choix.**

**-On a toujours le choix.**

**-Il faut croire que non.**

Je lui lançais un regard noir.

**-Tu n'aurais pas dû partir.**

**-Tu aurais préféré que je crève ?**

Je la regardais avec les yeux écarquillés. Que voulait-elle dire par là ?

**-Pourquoi dis-tu ça ?**

**-Oublie ce que je viens de dire.**

**-Alors, dis-moi la raison de ton départ.**

**-Je ne préfère pas.**

**-Pourquoi ?**

Elle ne répondit pas.

**PDV Bella.**

**-Alors, dis-moi la raison de ton départ.**

**-Je ne préfère pas.**

**-Pourquoi ?**

Je ne répondis pas. Je ne voulais pas qu'il sache. Je savais très bien qu'il n'appréciait pas les loups. Il me détestait déjà assez commença.

**-Tu étais partie voir ton amant ?**

Quoi ? Alors, il croyait vraiment que je le trompais ?

**-Pardon ?**

**-Rhô… pas la peine de jouer la comédie. Je sais bien que tu étais avec lui depuis que tu as disparue !**

Je commençais à trembler, il faut que je me calme. Je commençais à penser à mes enfants, aux filles, ça me calma tout de suite. Je restais là, debout dans la clairière, en face de lui. Je n'osais cependant pas croiser son regard.

Soudain, j'entendis un bruit. Loin. Je regardais autour de moi. Edward ne l'avait pas entendu. Grâce au fait que je sois à la fois loup et vampire, j'avais plus de force, j'étais plus rapide, et mes sens portaient plus loin. Je distinguais dans les arbres une silhouette. Mais je ne voyais pas plus. J'inspirais, et sentis l'odeur. Je me figeais. Je reconnaissais bien cette odeur.

**-Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?** demanda Edward.

Instinctivement, je m'étais mis en position de défense. Je me redressais donc, mais fixais toujours l'intrus. Il se retourna, examina la forêt, essayant de voir ce que je regardais, mais ne distingua rien.

**-Qu'est-ce que tu regarde****s****comme**** ça ?**

Je ne répondis rien, me contentant de m'avancer dans la direction du vampire. Je sentais le regard d'Edward me vriller le dos, mais ça ne m'embêtait en rien. Je continuais d'avancer entre les arbres. Lui, par contre, ne me voyait pas venir. Je continuais d'avancer. Puis, on me prit le bras.

**-Bella, où vas-tu ?**

**-Pourquoi ? Ça t'intéresse ?**

J'avais beau dire ça avec sarcasme, la réponse était importante pour moi. Il parut hésiter.

**-Non, je suis juste curieux.**

Ses yeux trahissaient néanmoins que ce n'était pas que ça. Je dégageais mon bras, et me retournais. Je n'y vis plus personne. Je soupirais, il ne manquait rien pour attendre.

**-On devrait rentrer.**


	27. Confrontation suite

Il me regarda dans les yeux, comme s'il y cherchait quelque chose. Je fixais les siens. Dedans, je n'y vis pas de la colère ou de la haine comme je m'y attendais, mais une émotion tout autre. J'y vis de l'amour, comme avant mon départ, comme avant. Il se pencha vers moi, doucement, et effleura légèrement mes lèvres. Ce ne fut qu'un court instant – trop court pour moi – mais c'était néanmoins magique. J'avais fermé les yeux pour mieux profiter de cet instant. Je les rouvris, il avait disparu. Avais-je rêvé ? Je soupirais, et me retournais encore. Là, je remarquais quelque chose qui bougeait.

**-Sors de là !**

**-Eh eh Bella, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? C'est comme ça que tu parles à ton petit copain ?**

**-Jason, je crois que tu n'as pas compris une chose entre nous, c'est terminé depuis bien longtemps.**

**-Je ne dirais pas la même chose.**

Un sourire machiavélique s'afficha sur son visage. Il vint vers moi, et se colla à moi. Je le repoussais.

**-Attention Bella, n'oublie pas que je peux toujours aller rendre une petite visite à Angélique, et pourquoi pas à Mytril…**

**-Tu ne les toucheras pas.**

**-Ça c'est toi qui le dis.**

**-Oui, c'est moi qui le dis, c'est pourquoi tu ne l'approcheras pas.**

**-Et qui m'en empêchera ? Toi ? Je t'en prie, tu n'as même pas été capable de m'empêcher de te violer… D'ailleurs, je suis sûr que tu y as pris du plaisir…**

**-Sûrement pas !**

**-Enfin, je sais que tu as aimé…**

**-Tu te trompes, j'aurais préféré que ça n'arrive jamais.**

Furieux, il leva la main pour me frapper. Il me mit une gifle, et je commençais à trembler. Je tremblais de plus en plus. J'allais muter. Je continuais à trembler. Mes vêtements se déchirèrent pour finir en lambeaux sur le sol, et je mutais.

Jason me regarda avec de grands yeux, alors que je le fixais avec haine.

Je sentis que d'autres loups étaient transformés. Dont mon père.

_« Papa ? »_

_« Bella ? »_

_« Oui, c'est bien moi. »_

_« Alors… tu es bien vivante ! Tu as réussi… »_

_« Papa, c'est pas le moment de parler de ça. »_

Je reportais mon attention sur Jason, il s'était remis de me voir muter.

**-Tiens donc, je ne savais pas que tu étais une louve en plus ! Combien de surprise me réserves-tu encore ?**

Sans réfléchir, je me jetais sur lui. Il ne s'y attendait pas, et s'écroula donc sous moi. Mais il se reprit vite, et me jeta contre un arbre. Je poussais un gémissement.

_« Bella ? Tu vas bien ? »_ s'affola mon père.

J'avais oublié qu'ils vivaient tout via mes pensées…

_« On va arriver »_ fit la voix de Sam.

Quelques minutes plus tard, toute la meute était là. Jason se trouvait entouré de toute la meute. Il regarda tout autour de lui, et jugea bon de partir, car il déguerpit. Je soufflais.

_« Alors Bella… tu l'as retrouvé ? »_ demanda anxieusement mon père.

Il ne servait à rien de mentir, ils le sauraient d'une manière ou d'une autre.

_« Oui. »_

Personne ne parla pendant un long moment.

_« Je vais y aller. »_

Je partis en courant, toujours sous forme lupine, vers la villa. Je les entendais discuter, mais ils s'arrêtèrent quand ils sentirent une odeur de loup. Je compris que je devais me retransformer, et mutais. Je passais à l'état vampirique, ce qui effaça mon odeur de loup. Je rentrais dans la maison, tout le monde était dans le salon. Ils me regardèrent, mais leurs regard étaient différent…

Les filles et Dem' étaient hésitants, tous les Cullen à part Emmett et Jasper étaient froids. Alison me regardait toujours de la même façon, et Edward toujours avec haine.

**-Que se passe-t-il ?**

**-Tu as bien pris ton pied avec ton amant pendant que nous, on s'inquiétait pour toi ?** demanda Rosalie avec dédain.

Je ne comprenais pas, de qui parlaient-ils ?

**-Je ne comprends pas… de quoi parlez-vous ?**

**-Edward nous a raconté, le message, juste après qu'il ne te laisse, tu disparais pendant un an, et quand tu reviens, tu ne veux pas nous expliquer la raison de ton absence. Alors soit tu nous prouves que tu n'étais pas avec ton amant, soit tu avoues.**

Rosalie n'était vraiment pas de bonne humeur.

**-Je préfèrerai taire la raison de mon absence, mais je peux vous jurer que je n'ai jamais trompé Edward… de mon plein grès,** rajoutai-je, ne voulant pas proférer un mensonge.

Après tout, je n'étais absolument pas consentante quand Alec m'avait embrassé, et encore moins que Jason posait la main sur moi… Je frissonnais en me rappelant ces évènements gravés à jamais dans ma mémoire. Rosalie allait répliquer, mais Emmett la coupa.

**-Sinon, dans pas longtemps, il y a la meute qui va arriver, et on doit s'entraîner contre eux, tu te joins à nous ? Il doit y avoir longtemps que tu ne t'es pas entraînée…**

J'essayais de ne pas rire, s'il savait ! J'avais passé quasiment toute l'année à m'entraîner !

**-Désolée Emmett, mais je ne préfère pas, si ça ne te dérange pas.**

Il était un peu déçu, mais ne s'attarda pas sur mon refus, trop heureux de se battre contre les loups.

Une idée germa soudain dans ma tête, et je m'excusais avant que la meute n'arrive. Je sortis, et allais à leur rencontre. Ils avaient à peine eu le temps de me voir que je lançais :

**-Je veux venir m'entraîner avec vous. Les Cullen ne savent pas que j'ai muté, mais j'ai besoin de me défouler.**

Je lus dans leurs pensées qu'ils étaient d'accord, et je mutais. Nous continuâmes notre chemin jusqu'à la villa, parlant entre nous. En arrivant, les Cullen furent assez étonné de voir un nouveau loup dans la meute. J'avais le pelage d'un peu toutes les couleurs une chose rare chez un loup. La surprise passée, Emmett voulut à tout prix se battre contre « le nouveau ».

S'il savait. Je voulais volontiers me battre contre lui, et nous commençâmes. Stephan m'avait bien appris à me battre. Alison nous observait, mais ne disait rien. Après quelques minutes, les premiers combats avaient été interrompus, et tout le monde nous regardait. Jacob s'était retransformé en humain, et détaillait le combat avec attention. Au bout d'un moment, je réussis à me retrouver au-dessus de lui, qui était par terre, et j'avais les crocs près de sa gorge. Personne ne disait rien, et je me retirais. Emmett se releva rapidement, épousseta ses vêtements, et retourna auprès de sa famille, gêné d'avoir été ainsi aplatit.

**-Waw ! Il a quel âge le nouveau ? Il a muté quand ?**

**-Le nouveau ? Tu veux dire la nouvelle !**

Emmett écarquilla les yeux, alors que je m'évertuais à ne pas rire. Par contre, les autres ne s'en privèrent pas.

Je regardais Alison, la défiant. Elle me fit un sourire, signe qu'elle acceptait mon défi. Elle se leva, et vint se placer face à moi. Emmett ricana qu'elle n'avait aucune chance, qu'elle était trop chétive pour gagner. Je lui demandais mentalement si nous utilisions nos dons, ce à quoi elle me répondit par un hochement de tête perceptible uniquement si on le guettait. C'est partit ! J'allais bondir sur elle, mais elle fit ouvrir un fossé entre nous, nous écartant un maximum. Mon saut était alors trop court, et je me rattrapais de justesse sur le bord du fossé, seul mes pattes en dépassaient. Mes griffes glissaient dans la terre, et on aurait pu penser que j'allais tomber, mais ce n'était pas déjà fini ! J'utilisais son don que j'avais créé, et rebouchais le fossé en me faisant remonter. Tout le monde nous regardait, ébahi. Ils ne s'y attendaient pas, c'est le moins qu'on puisse dire. Pour avoir plus de facilité, je la figeais, voulant en finir au plus vite. Mais ce n'est pas parce qu'elle était figée qu'elle ne pouvait pas utiliser ses pouvoirs ! Elle fit élever un énorme rocher qui me barra la route. Je l'évitais de justesse, et lui sautais dessus. Mais elle y était préparée, et m'évita. Le combat dura longtemps. Très longtemps. Et pourtant, tout le monde était toujours aussi attentif. Soudain, je sentis que Stephan venait de muter. Et je fus coupée de la meute, n'entendant plus que ses pensées. Il observa attentivement le combat, mais une chose me troubla. J'entendis, à travers lui, les cris d'un bébé. Il se mit immédiatement sur ses quatre pattes, et courus vers l'intérieur du monastère. Je vis Leila tenant un nourrisson dans ses bras. Mais le nourrisson ne m'était pas étranger. Daniel. Quand je revins à moi, j'étais sur le dos, les pattes en l'air, Alison au-dessus de moi, le pied sur ma cage thoracique, un sourire vainqueur sur le visage. Si elle croyait que c'était terminé, elle se trompait ! Je la renversais, la faisant tomber à terre, et me mis à califourchon sur elle, la gueule à quelques centimètres de sa gorge. Elle resta stupéfaite, ne s'y attendant pas. Je me retirais, et me rendis compte que j'entendais de nouveau les pensées de la meute. Tous me regardaient bizarrement, mais leurs regards s'accentuèrent quand je me retirais en courant dans les bois. Je courrais un bon moment, avant de m'arrêter net. Je mutais, et créais des habits pour ne pas me promener nue.

**PDV Edward.**

J'avais laissé Bella au milieu de la clairière, avec ses divagations. J'étais rentré, pour trouver tout le monde réunit au salon. Ils me fixèrent tous, et Rosalie prit la parole.

**-Pourrait-on savoir la raison pour laquelle tu nous as fait une scène pareille ?**

J'allais répondre, mais une pensée m'interpela, et je me tournais vers Alison. Je vis un homme, vampire, physiquement environ la trentaine. Il était accompagné d'une jeune femme qui m'était inconnue, d'Alison, et de Bella.

Ils les prirent chacun à leur tour dans leurs bras.

**-Tu vas nous manquer,** murmura l'homme à Bella.

Elle le serra plus contre elle, et murmura un « vous aussi vous allez me manquer ». La scène s'arrêta, et elle me regarda, horrifiée.

**-Et après, tu vas nous dire que Bella n'avait pas d'amant peut-être,** crachai-je.

Elle me regarda, déroutée, et embêtée d'avoir trahie son amie.

**-Elle n'a pas d'amant,** assura-t-elle avec une assurance impressionnante.

**-Bien sûr ! Je surprends un message d'un numéros que je n'ai encore jamais vu s'adressant à elle en l'appelant ma chérie, elle disparait pendant un an, et quand elle revient, elle refuse de nous dire où elle était, et ce qu'elle a fait entre temps. Et maintenant, je vois une de tes pensées qui montre Bella enlacer un homme en lui disant qu'il va lui manquer, je dois penser quoi ?**

J'étais maintenant très en colère. Tout le monde commença à parler en même temps, mais nous nous tûmes tous quand nous sentîmes une odeur de loup qui nous était étrangère. Elle disparut, et fut remplacée par celle de Bella. Quand elle arriva dans le salon, tout le monde la regarda. Trecy, Julie, Dana, Estelle, Tamara, Maureen, Lyra et Demetri la regardaient, hésitant à croire ce que je venais de dire. Toute ma famille, à part Emmett et Jasper, était froide avec elle. Alison n'avait pas changée, et moi non plus.

**-Que se passe-t-il ?**

**-Tu as bien pris ton pied avec ton amant pendant que nous, on s'inquiétait pour toi ?** demanda Rosalie avec dédain.

Elle sembla se demander de quoi nous parlions.

**-Je ne comprends pas… de quoi parlez-vous ?**

**-Edward nous a raconté, le message, juste après qu'il ne te laisse, tu disparais pendant un an, et quand tu reviens, tu ne veux pas nous expliquer la raison de ton absence. Alors soit tu nous prouves que tu n'étais pas avec ton amant, soit tu avoues.**

Rosalie n'était vraiment pas de bonne humeur.

**-Je préfèrerai taire la raison de mon absence, mais je peux vous jurer que je n'ai jamais trompé Edward… de mon plein grès,** rajouta-t-elle après une légère pause.

Rosalie allait répliquer, mais Emmett la coupa.

**-Sinon, dans pas longtemps, il y a la meute qui va arriver, et on doit s'entraîner contre eux, tu te joins à nous ? Il doit y avoir longtemps que tu ne t'es pas entraînée…**

Elle pinça les lèvres, et essaya de ne pas rire. Pourquoi ? Il n'y avait rien de drôle !

**-Désolée Emmett, mais je ne préfère pas, si ça ne te dérange pas.**

Il était un peu déçu, mais ne s'attarda pas sur mon refus, trop heureux de se battre contre les loups.

Puis, elle s'excusa, et partit avant l'arrivée de la meute. J'attendis une minute, puis sortis pour la suivre. Je suivis son odeur, et m'arrêtais, car celle-ci avait brutalement disparue, remplacée par l'odeur du loup étranger de tout à l'heure.

Je ne comprenais plus rien, et c'est perdu que je retournais à la villa. Je venais d'arriver, quand les loups débarquèrent dans le jardin de la villa de Bella. Je fus assez surpris de voir qu'un nouveau loup était là. Et il avait la même que celui de tout à l'heure.

Il avait le pelage d'un peu toutes les couleurs une chose rare chez un loup. La surprise passée, Emmett voulut à tout prix se battre contre le nouveau.

Il accepta, très sûr de lui. Il va se faire retourner oui ! Ils commencèrent à se battre, et je dois avouer que le nouveau se débrouillait pas mal ! Nous les regardâmes un moment se battre, mais nous finîmes par entamer les combats. Alison ne se battait pas, elle observait le loup et son combat avec Emmett. En nous rendant compte que leur combat s'éternisait, et interrompîmes les nôtres, et les observâmes. Jacob s'était retransformé en humain et détaillait le tout avec attention. Au bout d'un moment, je ne sais pas comment il fit, mais il réussit à me retrouver au-dessus d'Emmett, qui était par terre, et le loup avait les crocs près de sa gorge. Personne ne disait rien, et il se retira. Emmett se releva rapidement, épousseta ses vêtements, et retourna auprès de nous, gêné d'avoir été ainsi aplatit.

**-Waw ! Il a quel âge le nouveau ? Il a muté quand ?**

**-Le nouveau ? Tu veux dire la nouvelle !**

Emmett écarquilla les yeux, à l'instar de nous tous d'ailleurs. Nos têtes devaient être hilarantes, car toutes les filles ainsi que les Quilleute éclatèrent de rire, et je voyais le nou… la nouvelle se retenir également.

Elle regarda Alison, la défiant, et elle lui sourit. Elle se leva, et vint se placer face à la louve. Emmett ricana qu'elle n'avait aucune chance, qu'elle était trop chétive pour gagner.

Alison hocha la tête pour je ne sais quelle raison. La louve allait bondir sur elle, mais un grand fossé s'ouvrit entre elles, les écartant un maximum.

J'avais la bouche ouverte en comprenant alors le don d'Alison, mais j'étais encore plus ébahi quand je me rendis compte que la louve avait le même pouvoir qu'elle !

Le combat fut très intéressant, la balance penchant d'un côté, pour brusquement donner l'avantage à l'autre. Soudain, alors qu'elle allait riposter, elle se figea, comme si elle était ailleurs. Alison en profita pour renverser la louve, qui se retrouva sur le dos. Alison posa un pied sur ma cage thoracique, et elle affichait un sourire vainqueur.

Tout le monde croyait que le combat était terminé, la louve renversa Alison à terre, et se mit à califourchon sur elle, la gueule à quelques centimètres de sa gorge.

Alison, comme nous tous, était stupéfaite, personne ne s'y attendait ! La louve se retira, et tous les loups la regardèrent bizarrement. Je me demandais bien pourquoi…

Je me rendis compte que je n'entendais pas une seule pensée d'un des loups qui étaient transformés. La louve s'enfuit dans les bois sous les regards de toute la meute.


	28. confidences et bataille ultime

**PDV Bella.**

J'étais toujours dans la forêt, ne comprenant pas ce que je venais de voir. Daniel, dans les bras de Leila ? Mais il était avec ma mère ! Elle ne connaissait pas Leila, et n'avait pas revu Stephan depuis longtemps ! Je me posais des millions de questions, mais ce n'était pas le moment. Je me téléportais chez ma mère, après avoir réactivé mon pouvoir pour paraître humaine. J'étais devant la maison, et je frappais. Personne ne répondit. Je frappais encore, mais rien. J'allais frapper, encore une fois, quand une voix m'arrêta.

**-Vous pouvez frapper autant que vous voulez, personne n'ouvrira !** fit la vieille voix de madame Jenkins dans mon dos.

Je me retournais vers ma vieille voisine, ne comprenant pas ce qu'elle voulait dire.

**-Que voulez-vous dire par là ?**

Elle me regarda, fronça les sourcils, avant de parler, d'une voix troublée.

**-Renée et Phil ont été retrouvés mort, il y a quelques temps. Le bébé a disparu ! Et on ne sait pas où sont leurs filles. La première a fui quand elle avait dix-huit ans, elle a bien fait, je vous le dis ! Combien de fois on a pas entendu ses cris quand son beau-père la battait… et on pouvait rien faire ! Y nous menaçait aussi ! Et après, cette pauvre petite d'à peine dix ans ! On ne la voyait jamais aller à l'école, et tout les jours, on entendait des cris ! Renée était vraiment dure avec elle…**

**-Attendez, Daniel a disparu ?**

Elle me regarda bizarrement.

**-Vous connaissiez le petit ?**

**-Oui, je l'ai vu quand je suis venue demander pourquoi elle avait laissé Isabelle chez moi…**

Voyant qu'elle était complètement perdue, je m'expliquais.

**-Madame Jenkins, vous ne m'avez donc pas reconnu ? C'est moi, Bella ! Renée était venue, et avait laissée Isabelle à la maison. Mais j'ignorais qu'elle était morte, elle allait bien quand j'étais venue pourtant…**

**-Bella ! Tu n'as pas changé dit donc ! À part que tu es encore plus belle qu'avant !**

**-Merci. Je pense que je vais y aller, Isabelle va vraiment être bouleversée…**

Je ne lui laissais pas le temps de répliquer, et partis directement. Renée et Phil étaient morts. Ils étaient morts. Je n'arrivais pas à me faire à cette idée. Et Daniel, chez Stephan et Leila… je tournais dans une ruelle pour qu'on ne soit pas susceptible de me voir, et me téléportais au monastère. J'étais devant l'entrée, et Stephan m'attendait.

**-Bonjour Bella.**

**-Bonjour Stephan. Je pourrais avoir une explication ? Que fait Daniel ici ?**

Il soupira, et me fit signe de le suivre. Il m'emmena dans la cuisine, où Leila donnait son biberon à Daniel.

**-Nous avons pris Daniel, car Renée était morte, ainsi que son nouveau mari.**

**-Et comment avez-vous su qu'ils étaient morts ? Je viens à peine de l'apprendre.**

Il soupira, et cela n'était pas de bon augure.

**-Il y a quelques mois, quand tu étais encore ici, nous avons appris qu'un vampire, qui buvait du sang humain se trouvait dans les parages de chez ta mère. Nous avons préféré ne rien dire, et avons commencé à surveiller la maison de ta mère. Et, hier, dans la matinée, le vampire est allé dans sa maison, et a fait un massacre. Je me suis précipité chez elle, mais il en avait déjà terminé avec ta mère et Phil, et il s'apprêtait à tuer le bébé. J'ai muté, et je lui ai sauté dessus. On s'est battus, mais je n'ai pas pu le tuer, car le bébé a commencé à pleurer, et il en a profité que je jetais un rapide coup d'œil à l'enfant pour partir. Je ne pouvais pas le laisser là, alors je l'ai pris, et je nous ai ramené jusqu'ici.**

Il me fallut un peu de temps pour assimiler une telle quantité d'information. Je finis par acquiescer.

**-Et de ton côté, comment ont-ils pris la nouvelle de ta mutation ?**

Il devina sans mal, grâce à mon expression que je ne leur avais rien dit.

**-Tu ne leurs as rien dit ?** s'exclama Leila.

Je secouais la tête, honteuse.

**-Mais pourquoi ? S'ils sont vraiment comme tu les décris, ils ne devraient pas y avoir de problème ! Et puis, la louve fait partie de toi, s'ils t'acceptent, ils acceptent aussi la louve. Tu l'as au moins dit ta meute !**

**-Oui. Je n'ai pas vraiment eu le choix ! Ils étaient tous transformés quand j'ai muté, et ils ont entendu mes pensées…**

**-Pourquoi as-tu muté ?**

J'hésitais. Je savais qu'ils me considéraient comme leur fille, et qu'ils seraient sans doute surprotecteurs.

**-Jason…**

**-Encore lui ?**

Je hochais la tête.

**-Bella, nous allons t'aider. Dans tous les sens du terme. Nous arriverons demain soir. On t'aidera à annoncer la nouvelle, et à te débarrasser de Jason.**

Je les regardais avec espoir. Cela faisait des années et des années qu'ils n'avaient pas quitté le monastère.

**-Vraiment ? Vous feriez ça pour moi ?**

Ils hochèrent la tête, et Stephan me prit dans ses bras.

**-Tu es comme notre fille Bella. Nous voulons t'aider.**

J'avais les larmes aux yeux.

**-Merci.**

**-Aller, va ! Nous avons des valises à préparer.**

**-Merci, merci beaucoup.**

**-De rien ma puce.**

Stephan m'embrassa sur le front, et Leila en fit de même. J'embrassais mon demi-frère, et me téléportais sur le seuil de la villa. J'entrais, et allais dans le salon, où tout le monde était présent, les loups compris. Maureen ne me laissa pas le temps d'arriver, qu'elle me saisit par la main, et m'entraîna dans les chambres. Nous étions dans la chambre de Mytril, celui-ci dormait paisiblement.

J'avais bien compris qu'elle souhaitait me parler mais, pour retarder l'échéance, je m'absorbais dans la contemplation de mon fils. Mais elle n'était pas dupe, et se racla la gorge. Je me retournais vers elle, sachant qu'elle voulait une explication que je n'étais pas en mesure de lui donner.

**-Bella, j'ai une question, par rapport à ta soudaine disparition…**

Et c'est partit !

**-… je me souviens que, quand Julie t'a eu au téléphone, tu as dit… Jason. Qu'est-ce qu'il a avoir là dedans ! Je ne comprends pas ce que ton ex à avoir là dedans…**

**-Maureen…**

**-Non, laisse-moi finir Bella. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu ne veux pas que l'on soit au courant de la raison de ton absence d'un an. C'est vrai quoi, on est comme des sœurs, qu'est-ce que t'as ?**

**-Maureen…** retentai-je.

**-Mais MERDE Bella ! C'est quoi ton problème à la fin ?**

Elle était très énervée.

**-Maureen. Je vous expliquerai tout mais…**

**-Mais quoi ?**

**-Mais pas maintenant. Demain soir. Demain soir, vous saurez tout de mon absence.**

**-Pourquoi attendre demain soir ?**

**-Parce que… je ne peux pas en dire plus pour le moment, désolée.**

Je partis sans lui laisser le temps de répliquer. J'eus tout de même le temps d'entendre la réplique qu'elle me lança.

**-Et quoi ? Tu vas nous présenter un homme, en nous disant que c'est ton amant, que tu as passé l'année avec lui, et que tu n'as pas jugé bon de nous prévenir ?**

Je ne répondis toujours pas, et descendis, les larmes aux yeux. Ma vue était brouillée, et mes pas incertains. Je sortis en trombe de la villa, n'en pouvant plus. Je courais, de plus en plus vite. Plus vite qu'un loup. Plus vite qu'un vampire. Je devais être au milieu de la forêt, quand mon portable sonna. Sans réfléchir je décrochais, mais je me figeais en comprenant l'identité de mon interlocuteur.

**-Alors, Bella. Comment vas-tu ? Tu as eu la petite surprise que je t'ai envoyée ?**

**-J'allais très bien avant de recevoir ton appel. De quelle surprise parles-tu ?**

**-Regarde dans ta boîte aux lettres, tu risque d'être agréablement surprise.**

**-Qu'as-tu fait ?**

**-Vas-y, tu verras bien…**

Je raccrochais sans le laisser continuer, et retournais à la villa. La porte s'ouvrit quand j'arrivais, mais je ne rentrais pas, et ouvrais directement ma boîte aux lettres. Une enveloppe de papier craft s'y trouvait, avec mon nom inscrit à la main. Quand je pris l'enveloppe en main, je sentis qu'il y avait quelque chose de plus qu'une lettre. Je rentrais dans la villa, et montais sans rien dire dans ma chambre. J'ouvrais l'enveloppe, et vidais le tout sur le lit. Une feuille de papier, une photo, et un médaillon. Je le reconnaissais bien, ce médaillon. Je l'avais offert à Renée, quand j'avais cinq ans, pour sa fête des mères. Elle l'avait pris négligemment, et l'avait fourré distraitement dans sa boîte à bijoux. Et puis, un jour, elle a commencé à le porter, et ne l'a jamais enlevé. Jusqu'à sa mort. Je jetais un coup d'œil à la photo. Elle était très récente. Elle représentait Phil, Renée, et Daniel. Au marqueur indélébile rouge, une croix avait été tracée sur le visage de Renée, et une autre sur celle de Phil. Daniel était entouré. Le message était clair, le prochain, c'était lui. Je pris enfin la feuille, et restais bloquée en voyant la phrase : « je n'en ai pas encore fini, tu es à moi ».

Soudain, la porte de la chambre claqua, alors que je tombais au sol, à genoux. J'éclatais en sanglots. Certes, elle avait toujours été odieuse avec moi, et je haïssais plus que tout Phil, mais ils restaient malgré tout ma mère et mon beau-père. Ceux qui m'ont nourri, blanchi, qui m'ont offert tout ce dont j'avais besoin pendant des années !

Je sentis des bras m'entourer, qu'on me soulevait. J'étais trop effondrée pour ouvrir les yeux et voir qui c'était. Je gardais serrés contre moi la feuille, la photo, ainsi que le médaillon. Contre mon cœur mort. On me déposa sur quelque chose de mou, et j'entendis mes sœurs.

**-Bella ! Qu'est-ce qui lui arrive ?**

Je sanglotais, ne voulant pas lâcher tout ça. Puis, tout devint clair. La surprise. Jason. Et là, le chagrin se transforma en fureur. En rage. En haine. J'avais envie d'aller le démembrer, de le tuer. Mais des ondes de calmes se rependirent en moi. Certes, elles n'étaient pas assez forte pour me calmer, mais assez pour que je prenne conscience que je tremblais. J'allais muter. Je ne voulais pas. Je ne pouvais pas.

**-RECULEZ, RECULEZ !** s'époumonait Alison.

Mais personne ne bougeait d'un pouce. Je me concentrais pour canaliser mon énervement, et pour me calmer. Je finis par arrêter de trembler, et entendis seulement maintenant ce que tout le monde disait.

**-Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?** demanda Trecy, affolée.

**-Rien… vous auriez dû écouter Alison, ça aurait été plus prudent.**

**-Et pourquoi ?** demanda Rosalie.** Pourquoi devrions-nous lui obéir ?**

**-Pour votre sécurité,** murmurai-je.** Pas de question, je vous en prie. Vous aurez toutes vos réponse, mais pas maintenant. Demain soir, trois personnes arriveront. Avec elles, nous vous expliqueront où nous étions, pendant cette année. Et tout ce que vous voudrez savoir.**

Je vis une lueur s'allumer dans les yeux d'Alison.

**-Ils… ils vont venir ?**

Elle nourrissait beaucoup d'espoir de les revoir. Après tout, ils étaient comme ses parents.

**-Oui.**

Elle était vraiment heureuse. Je souris.

**-Et qui va venir ?**

**-Je vais juste vous donner leurs noms. Stephan et Leila Lutz…**

**-Tu as dit trois personnes,** sourcilla Edward.

**-Et Daniel.**

Son regard se durci.

**-Ton amant ?**

**-Certainement pas !** m'offusquai-je.

Ils ne comprenaient pas ma réaction. Je soupirais.

**-En attendant qu'ils n'arrivent, je peux toujours vous expliquer pourquoi j'étais dans cet état… Mais je crois que nous devrions appeler Charlie avant, je veux qu'il soit au courant.**

Ils ne comprirent pas la raison de mon geste, mais Estelle l'appela quand même. Quelques minutes plus tard, il arriva.

Il s'assit dans un fauteuil, près de Maureen, Dana et Estelle. Tamara, Trecy et Julie, elles, étaient debout autour du fauteuil pour deux personnes qu'occupaient Lyra et Demetri. Ces derniers avaient Angélique et Mytril sur leurs genoux. Isabelle alla timidement demander à Charlie si elle pouvait s'asseoir sur ses genoux. Celui-ci la prit, et l'assis sur ses genoux. Les Cullen étaient tous debout, le visage dur. J'étais assise dans un fauteuil de deux places, et, après une hésitation, Edward vint m'y rejoindre.

J'aurais aimé me blottir contre lui, oublier tous mes soucis, ma nature mais non. Non, je ne pouvais pas. Non, la nature ne me l'a pas permis, et je commence à me demander si j'aurai droit de goûter à un bonheur qui ne sera pas éphémère.

**-Quand je suis revenue, et que j'ai vu Isabelle, je me suis d'abord téléportée chez ma mère, à Phoenix. Quand je l'ai vue, elle tenait un nourrisson dans ses bras. J'ai appris que j'avais un demi-frère, Daniel. Et tout à l'heure, j'ai eu une vision. Leila tenait Daniel dans ses bras, Stephan à côté, mais elle ne connaissait ni Phil, ne Renée. Je suis allée les voir, et ils m'ont tout expliqué. Un vampire a tué Renée et Phil, et Stephan a réussi à sauver Daniel. Ils viennent demain soir. Vous aurez de plus… amples explications quand ils seront là.**

**-Bien.**

Mon père fit descendre Isabelle, et lança un regard qui signifiait qu'on en reparlera quand je serais en louve…

Je soupirais. Note à moi-même ne pas muter jusqu'à demain soir si je ne veux pas qu'on me fasse un savon. Angélique descendit des genoux de Lyra, et vint vers moi. Quand elle fut en face de moi, elle tendit timidement les bras vers moi. Je la pris doucement sur mes genoux, et la serrais doucement contre moi. Elle se blottit dans mes bras, elle était tellement mignonne. Mon petit ange. Je sentis qu'on s'était assis à côté de moi, mais je ne levais pas les yeux de ma fille, de mon ange.

Quand la curiosité devint trop forte, je relevais la tête, et m'aperçus que nous étions seuls. Ils avaient sûrement voulu nous laisser un ensemble, rien que nous, et notre fille. Je devinais Lyra dans la chambre de Mytril, tout comme j'avais identifié Edward à mes côtés.

Doucement, hésitant, comme s'il avait peur que je ne le repousse, il passa un bras autour de ma taille. Et moi, presque timidement, je me calais contre lui, dans le creux de ses bras, et posais ma tête sur son torse. Son bras remonta, et je sentis sa main caresser distraitement mes cheveux. Je soupirais de bien être. À ce moment, dans ses bras, j'avais juste envie de lui déballer toute la vérité. Mais je ne pouvais pas.

**-Edward ?** murmurai-je.

Je le sentis se tendre, mais il me répondit néanmoins.

**-Oui ?**

**-Je voudrais… je voudrais que tu me promettes une chose.**

Il était distant, hésitant.

**-Laquelle ?**

**-Quand… quand tu sauras tout. Promets-moi de ne pas m'en vouloir.**

J'avais les larmes aux yeux. Car, quand j'y pense, la seule chose qui me retenait de tout déballer, c'est la peur qu'il ne me rejette. Je savais que mes sœurs, ma famille n'auraient aucun problème avec ma seconde nature. Je ne pense pas que les Cullen soient réellement embêtés, vu leurs comportement avec les loups tout à l'heure. Je savais juste qu'Edward n'aimait pas les loups. Il m'en voulait, me haïssait. J'avais du mal à rester forte, à ne pas pleurer face à tous ses regards froids.

Je n'avais qu'une peur, une seule crainte, qu'il me rejette.

**-Pourquoi je t'en voudrais ?** demanda-t-il, si bas que je crus avoir rêvé.

**-Tu comprendras.**

Il me serra un peu plus contre lui, mais ne dit rien. Nous restâmes un moment comme cela. Angélique dormant dans mes bras, et moi calée (un seul « l » suffit) dans ceux d'Edward. La nuit passa rapidement. Le soleil se leva, et nous étions toujours enlacés. Les Cullen revinrent ici, et tout le petit monde de la villa s'éveilla. Mytril descendit, et vint nous rejoindre dans le fauteuil. Mais tout s'envola vers midi. Les enfants mangeaient dans la cuisine, avec Lyra. Edward et moi étions dehors, à deux. Nous parlions un peu, de sujets banales, évitant les sujets qui risqueraient d'amener une dispute potentiel. Mon portable se mit à sonner. Je m'éloignais avant de décrocher.

**-Allô ?**

**-Bella !**

**-Stephan ! Tout va bien ?**

**-Oui, oui, mais nous avons oublié de te demander, quelle est ton adresse ?**

**-****642 Oliver Avenue, tu es bientôt là ?**

**-Oui ma belle, ne t'inquiète pas. On est là dans cinq minutes.**

**-OK, merci.**

**-De rien, on arrive.**

Il raccrocha, et j'avais un grand sourire plaqué sur le visage. Je retournais là où j'avais laissé Edward, mais il n'était plus là. Étonnée, je rentrais dans la villa, et le trouvais dans le salon. Tout le monde était réuni, sauf les enfants qui étaient en haut. Un silence pesant régnait, que je ne rompais pas pour autant.

On finit par sonner à la porte, et c'est presque en courant que j'allais ouvrir. Je fis entrer Stephan, et Leila qui tenait Daniel. Je les conduis au salon, où tout le monde les attendait.

**-Stephan, Leila, voici Dana, Estelle, Trecy, Julie, Tamara, Lyra et Demetri. Mon frère, et mes sœurs. Voici la meute **(je désignais tout le monde)** et les Cullen. Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie, Carlisle, Esmée et Edward. Angélique et Mytril sont en haut, avec Isabelle. Tout le monde, voici Stephan et Leila, chez qui j'étais pendant toute cette année.**

Ils hochèrent tous la tête, mais ne dirent rien.

**-Bien **(je soupirais)**. Je pense que l'heure des explications est venue. Pour commencer, je vais répondre à la première question qu'Edward s'est posé, il y a un an.** (je jetais une regard à Charlie, il était tendu. Il savait ce qui allait suivre)** Quand j'étais sortie, quand Renée était là, je n'étais pas revenue par la porte, mais par la fenêtre. En fait, Charlie s'était énervé, et, mes trois griffes, s'était lui… Le lendemain, je suis allée le voir, seule. C'est là qu'il m'a appris que… que j'avais le gène des loups, et que vampire et loup ne peuvent cohabiter dans un même corps. Ça allait me tuer. Il m'a donné un nom. Stephan Lutz. Il était le seul qui avait été dans le même cas que moi, et qui avait survécu. Je n'y croyais pas, je ne pensais m'en sortir dans aller le voir. Mais le lendemain, quand je me suis réveillée, et qu'Edward soit parti… on m'a enlevée. Pendant plusieurs jours, peut-être plusieurs semaines je ne sais pas, il m'a séquestrée. Jason, mon ex. Il me violait tous les jours. J'ai tenté de m'opposer, mais il a menacé de faire du mal à Angélique, alors je me suis laissée faire. Il me ramenait souvent des cadavres humains, mais le sang humain ne m'attire pas. Un jour, il est revenu avec une jeune fille, en pleine transformation, Alison. Je m'affaiblissais, mais je pensais que c'était dû au manque de sang. Et un jour, nous avons réussi à nous échapper. Grâce à Alison. Nous avons été chasser, mais j'étais toujours faible. Alors je lui ai demandé d'aller vous dire que je devais partir. Elle m'a accompagnée, et nous avons retrouvé Stephan. Il m'a révélé que, pour survivre… je devais muter en loup. Alors je me suis concentrée, et j'ai muté. Pendant un an, avec Leila, ils nous ont entraînée. Pour Alison à se contrôler, ainsi que son don, et moi à ne pas muter n'importe quand, et à me battre contre des vampires. Et maintenant, je suis de retour. Pour l'histoire de Renée, je sais qui l'a tuée… c'est Jason, encore.**

Je terminais mon monologue en portant instinctivement la main à mon cou, où j'avais mis le médaillon de ma mère.

**-C'est bien beau tout ça, mais pourquoi tu n'as pas voulu nous le dire avant ? **

**-J'avais peur de vos réactions,** avouai-je, honteuse.

Edward se leva, furieux, et sortit dehors.

**-Je vais le rejoindre,** murmurai-je.

Je le suivis. Il était partit dans le mini parc, et je suivis sa trace. Il était dos à moi, les points serrés, et je devinais ses yeux noirs.

**-Edward…**

**-N'approche pas.**

Je l'ignorais, et mis une main sur son épaule.

**-Je suis désolée. Je sais que tu n'apprécies pas spécialement les loups, et j'avais peur… j'avais peur qu'en l'apprenant tu ne m'aimes plus.**

**-Pendant tout ce temps, je croyais que tu étais avec un autre à prendre du bon temps, alors que tu t'entraînais pour pouvoir revenir parmi nous.**

Il se retourna, et je pus voir ses yeux. Ils étaient bien noirs, mais pas de colère. Noir de tristesse. Je n'en pouvais plus. À cet instant, je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris. Je me rapprochais, de sorte à combler le peu d'espace nous séparant encore, et l'embrassais. Saisit, il ne réagit pas. Quand il eut repris ses esprits, il me repoussa doucement. Je tentais alors le tout pour le tout, et lui dis :

**-Je t'aime.**

Il me regarda, toujours aussi triste.

**-Je t'aime mais… j'ai besoin de temps, Bella.**

Je hochais la tête, confuse, les larmes au bord des yeux. Une larme roula sur ma joue, et Edward la cueillit de son index. Il allait parler, quand on entendit un cri.

**-AAAAHH !**

Nous nous tournâmes d'un même geste vers la villa, et courûmes à l'intérieur. Tout le monde était monté à l'étage, dans les chambres. Nous allâmes dans la chambre d'Angélique, où Isabelle était à terre, inconsciente. Je me précipitais vers elle, et la sortis de la chambre. Je l'installais sur un lit, et Carlisle vint l'examiner. Je retournais dans la chambre de ma fille, où se trouvaient quatre intrus. Une femme que je ne connaissais pas. Elle avait les cheveux roux, vif comme le feu. Deux hommes dont j'ignorais l'identité. Un noir, les cheveux noir, et un blond. Et puis, il y avait Jason. Esmée tenait Mytril dans ses bras, alors que Lyra protégeait Angélique. Je m'avançais devant eux, plus en colère que jamais. Je tremblais de tout mon corps, et je mutais sans difficulté. Sans plus tarder, ils donnèrent l'offensive, mais ils n'étaient pas seuls. Plusieurs vampires arrivèrent en brisant les fenêtres de la chambre, de sorte que nous ayons chacun quelqu'un avec qui se battre. Je veillais à ce que les enfant soient en sécurité, et vis Esmée et Lyra allaient déposer mes enfants dans la même chambre qu'Isabelle. Leila fit la même chose avec Daniel. En combat, je me battais contre Jason. Je pouvais enfin prendre ma revanche. Je commençais donc à me battre, mais il était plus fort que je ne le pensais. Je lui arrachais un bras, mais il réussit tout de même à avoir le dessus sur moi. J'étais bloquée sous lui. J'étais bien amochée. Les autres en avaient fini avec leur adversaire, et regardaient tous notre combat. Jason me frappa encore une fois, et je perdis connaissance…

**PDV Edward.**

Tout le monde regardait le combat entre Bella et ce Jason. Il avait le dessus, mais tout le monde était prêt à intervenir. Il donna un nouveau coup à Bella, et ses yeux se fermèrent. Nous attendîmes encore, mais ils ne se rouvrirent pas. Elle reprit sa forme humaine, pas elle ne se réveillait pas.

Non, elle ne pouvait pas partir. Elle ne pouvait pas me laisser ! Je ne lui avais pas dit à quel point je l'aimais… Sans réfléchir, je sautais sur le responsable. Il fut surpris, et ne vit rien venir. Je lui arrachais la tête, et le démembrais entièrement, pendant que les autres amenaient Bella à Carlisle. J'allais ensuite la retrouver, priant le ciel pour qu'elle s'en sorte. Quand j'entrais dans la pièce, elle était allongée sur un lit, toujours inconsciente. J'allais à son chevet, et lui pris la main. J'attendais, peu importe les jours, peu importe les nuits, peu m'importait le temps qui passait. J'attendais le retour de ma douce, mon amour.

**PDV Bella.**

Je finis par me réveiller. Quelqu'un tenait fermement ma main. J'ouvrais un peu les yeux, et pus distinguer Edward. J'ouvrais les yeux plus grand maintenant, et vis qu'il ne me regardait pas. Il regardait dehors, dans ses pensées. Je pressais doucement sa main, et ses yeux se posèrent immédiatement sur moi.

Sa mine grave laissa place à un visage soulagé, heureux, et il se pencha vers moi. Il m'embrassa fougueusement, mais, sous le coup de la surprise, je ne fis rien. Il se recula, les yeux douloureux.

**-Je suis désolé je…**

Je ne le laissais pas continuer, l'attrapais comme je pouvais par le col de sa chemise, et l'attirais à moi. Nous nous embrassâmes longtemps. Nous finîmes par nous éloigner.

**-Si tu savais comme tu m'as fait peur !**

Quelques secondes plus tard, tout le monde était dans la chambre, s'enquérant de mon état. Il me fallut plusieurs semaines pour me remettre. Quand j'allais mieux, nous emménageâmes dans la villa des Cullen, la mienne ayant été complètement détruite. Stephan et Leila décidèrent de rester avec nous. Nous nous sommes mariés quelques temps plus tard, cérémonie préparée par les bons soins de Alice qui voulait que ce soit grandiose mais avec Edward on voulait quelque chose de plus intimiste et plein de tendresse donc nous nous sommes disputés mais nous avons eu gain de cause et notre mariage a été le plus magnifique de tous les temps, d'après les dire d'Esmée. Seulement la côté intimiste de la chose n'a pas pu être respectée du fait que nous avions invité tous nos amis les plus chers, ainsi que la meute ce qui représentait tout de même un nombre assez important de personnes présentes. Nous errâmes durant des siècles, qui se transformèrent en millénaires, et que nous finîmes par arrêter de compter.

Nous nous sommes rendus compte que mes enfant avaient eux aussi le gène de loups dans leurs veines. Nous avons transformé Daniel à ses dix-sept ans, et il est marié avec… Angélique ! Mes petits anges ont cessé de grandir quand ils eurent dix-sept ans. Mytril est, à notre grande surprise, tombé sous les charmes d'Isabelle que nous avons également transformé aussi. Tout le monde est heureux, et nous avons eu notre happy end. Mes sœurs ont trouvées leurs âmes sœurs, et nous vivons maintenant dans deux villas.

* * *

**Eh oui ! Le dernier chapitre ! Alors, comment le trouvez-vous ? J'espère qu'il vous aura plu :-)**

**Je tiens à dire un ENORME merci à ma correctrice, Galswinthe, qui a corrigé tout mes chapitres et m'a conseillé, alors MERCI !**

**Merci aussi à tout mes lecteurs de m'avoir accompagnée tout au long de cette fiction.**

**Mais je ne pars pas définitivement ! Cette fiction est bel et bien terminée, et pas de tome 2. Mais je reviens avec une toute nouvelle fiction, "toi et moi contre le monde".**

**En espérant vous voir sur cette nouvelle fiction**

**Bsx**

**Mag**

**PS : encore merci à vous tous.**


End file.
